The Weekend
by linalove
Summary: It takes place before Benjamin went to prison.Ben asks Nellie to help him with Johanna because Lucy won't be there for a whole weekend.What happens?Read to find out!Ben/Nellie. Now completed!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is just something that popped into my head! It takes place before Ben was sent in prison. It's a Ben/Nellie story. Albert is dead in this one that's why he's not mentioned. Please tell me what you think! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**The weekend**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Eleanor Lovett was closing her shop for the was not going very well these days for her pie shop .Customers were not an everyday occurrence but Eleanor always saw the bright side of things and nothing could stop her cheery mood. Well…almost nothing.

As she was closing the door, she heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs and immediately after, a soft voice spoke in quiet undertones.

"Nellie?" Benjamin Barker said as he walked into her shop.

"Benjamin? What are you doing down here at this time?" Eleanor asked in a quiet voice.

"I…I need to ask you something. Um…you have work to do? Do I bother you?" Benjamin asked nervously as he looked around.

"No, Ben. I'm closed for the day. Tell me." She said smiling at him.

"Well I wanted to know if you…um if you…" Benjamin said stammering.

"Oh! Come on, Ben! Out with it!" Eleanor said amused. A small sparkle of hope started rising in her heart at his nervous words.

_Maybe he wants to tell me that…_

"Can you look after Johanna this weekend with me?" Benjamin finally said.

…_he loves me. Or…maybe not._

"Of course, I will. But where will Lucy be?" she asked him, sadness overcoming her features.

"Lucy is visiting her aunt. She's sick and Lucy must go and see her. But she can't take Joanna with her. Please will you help me take care of her? I'm still clumsy when it comes to babies." He asked her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, of course." she said again as she started walking towards her counter, trying hard to keep the frown off her face.

"Nellie…" Ben said confused. Why was she like this? Had he done something wrong? She looked so sad all of a sudden.

She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice saying her name.

_Stop dreaming, Eleanor!_ She said furiously to herself.

"Nellie? Is everything all right? Is it about Johanna? I could pay you if you want? I'm sure you could use the…" he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when she suddenly whirled around to face him.

"_What?_ You think I would take money from _you_? Especially for watching over _your_ child? I thought you knew me better than this!" she told him angrily and he was taken aback.

It was the first time she had ever yelled at him. Was he so blind? Why couldn't he see that she would do anything for him?

"I…I'm sorry. I just…" he tried to explain but he failed.

"It's fine Mr. Barker. I will help you. Now, if you excuse me, I'm rather tired. Good night." she said coldly, walking past him and into her room without looking at him.

Benjamin stood in the middle of her shop, staring after her retreating form. Why did he have to say this? Sadness and guilt washed over him like cold water. He had a sudden urge to follow her into her room. He wanted to hug her and apologize again for insulting her. He even wanted to kiss , not as a friend .He wanted to kiss her like he kissed his wife, as a lover. Yes, he admitted that he had noticed her, that he had a fondness for her but Lucy prevented him from acting on his feelings.

As he started walking towards her room, he heard his name being called.

"Benjamin? Where are you?" Lucy sang from upstairs and her voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

Reluctantly he turned around and started walking upstairs but not before giving a longing glance towards Nellie's room.

**End of chapter 1**

_**Edited: 3/2012**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **xrazorxpiesx** and **NelliethePieAnge**l! You are amazing!

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Eleanor woke up early in the morning, it was Saturday and she had to open her shop. She usually kept it open all weekend but now she had to take care of little Johanna, so she would only open it for the morning. She got up from her bed and walked to her closet. She put out a nice red dress and started putting it on.

As she was getting ready she thought about last night's events. She felt guilty for snapping at Benjamin like that but she couldn't contain her anger and hurt. Maybe her only choice was to be distant. Maybe she could forget about him that way. It did her no good to keep thinking about him in that way.

She finished dressing and left her bedroom. She entered her shop and opened the curtains, letting the sun light the somewhat dark room. She moved behind the counter and started her chores for the day. Get out the ingredients, make the dough for the pies and then the filling.

After an hour or so she heard footsteps and she realized that Lucy was about to leave. The couple descended the stairs together. Lucy was smiling and Benjamin was looking extremely uncomfortable and nervous. Nellie wondered why.

"Good morning, Eleanor!" Lucy said cheerily, dragging Benjamin behind her like a puppy. _Always_ like a puppy.

"Good morning, Lucy, Mr. Barker." Eleanor replied in a cool voice.

"Good morning, Nellie." Benjamin said, looking at her intently.

"Benjamin told me that you will help him with Johanna. That's kind of you, dear." Lucy said with a forced smile to her.

"Yes, it will be my pleasure to help. I adore little Johanna." Eleanor said, not bothering to look up from her pies.

"Well then I'll be on my way. I know you'll take good care of her for me. Bye, Benny." Lucy said, kissing him full on the mouth before exiting the shop, without saying good bye to Eleanor.

Benjamin looked around the shop nervously before fixing his eyes on Eleanor again.

"Um…Nellie, I wanted to…apologize for last night. I'm sorry if I offended you. Please forgive me." He said sincerely.

"It's fine, Mr. Barker. Why don't you bring Johanna down here, so I can watch over her?" Eleanor said as she put her pies into the small oven.

"Oh…All right. I will. Thank you." he said disappointed that she wouldn't even look at him. He turned around and headed upstairs to fetch Johanna.

He returned to the pie shop shortly, holding her in his arms.

"Here, Nellie." he said coming closer to her.

"Oh, where is my little girl? Hi, sweetie!" she said, taking Johanna from him and hugging her close to her body.

Benjamin stood there watching as his landlady was holding his daughter while speaking softly to her. Johanna was looking up to Nellie's face with her big beautiful eyes, all the while giggling. Ben could not tear his eyes from the scene.

"Mr. Barker? Hello?" Eleanor said loudly, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Uh…? What?" he asked, closing his mouth that was hanging open. He had been gaping like a fish at them.

"Bring down Johanna's crib so I can put her in." she said while playing with the baby in her arms.

"Right!" he said walking back upstairs obediently. He really didn't have a problem with her ordering him around. It was fascinating for him to see her with his baby girl.

He returned with the crib and put it near her kitchen counter.

"There you go." he said smiling, hoping she would smile back, but she didn't.

"Thank you." she said while setting the baby down in the crib.

He sat back; watching fondly as she carefully put the baby in and fixed the covers around Johanna.

"Mr. Barker? Shouldn't you open your shop for the day?" she asked as she caressed Johanna's cheek and then returned to her counter to finish her baking.

"Yes…of course. I'll check on you later. Bye, sweetheart." he said sadly, kissing his daughter's smooth cheek before heading to his shop once again.

**End of chapter 2**

_**Edited: 3/2012**_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! Huge thanks to anyone that reviewed! Thanks a lot! I think this chapter is going to satisfy some of you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd, I only wish I did!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The day had passed quickly with the baby around. Benjamin had checked on them three times during the day. She had a nice day with the little one. Johanna was very good, adorable and was getting along just fine with her.

Eleanor yawned as she put Johanna to sleep in her room. She closed the door softly and sat down in her parlor for a while to rest. She wondered where Benjamin was. He hadn't checked on them for fours now._ Where could he be_? _Maybe he was busy with customers. Maybe she should check on him? _

She stood up and headed for his shop. As she neared the door she heard loud laughing and slurred voices. She opened the door and walked in to find Benjamin sitting on the floor and a man sitting in his barber chair, both drinking gin.

"Mr. Barker? What are you doing? Who is this man?" she asked with her eyes wide in shock.

"Nellie! This is…um…um…Mr.…" Benjamin slurred, trying to remember the man's name.

"Brightman. Jack Brightman, mate!" the man said laughing.

"Right! Mr. Brightman! Why don't you join us?" he slurred, smiling drunkenly at her.

"Right! You, mister! Out!" she said to the man.

"Okay! No need to get upset, lady! We were just having a bit of a drink!" the man said as he got up from the chair and exited the shop with unsteady feet. He closed the door loudly behind him.

"Now, Mr. Barker, get up from that floor!" she said walking over to him.

"Hi Nellie!" he slurred cheerily as if she had just entered the room.

"Yes, hello to you too! Come on now get up!" she said taking his arm as she tried to help him stand.

"You're pretty!" he slurred huskily as he leaned to her for support.

"Yes, and you are drunk. Come on." She said as she held him up.

"You know…I don't want you t-to be mad at me anymore, Nellie!" he slurred again putting his arms around her small frame as she tried to move him to his bed.

"I'm not mad Mr. Barker. Come on now." she urged him to walk.

"Don't call me Mr. Barker!" He yelled, shocking her as he stopped walking and looked at her intently with his fogged, hooded eyes.

"What do you want me to call you then?" she asked him calmly as she tried to support him with her hands. He was more heavy than he looked.

"Benjamin." he whispered as his eyes drifted down to her lips then back to her eyes again.

"Okay then. Benjamin it is." she said to him softly, feeling guilty that her cold behavior bothered him so much.

"Now let's get you to that bed." she said.

Together they walked slowly to his bed and he sat down.

"Come on, lay down.' she said taking off his vest.

"No! I don't want to!" he said stubbornly, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Oh! Okay then! I'll bring you a strong cup of coffee then!" she said, giving in to his adorable pouting face. She started leaving but she jumped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her down to his lap.

"Don't go yet." he whispered as he put his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Benjamin, let go of me. I need to bring you-…"she stammered as his soft lips made contact with her neck and started sucking gently.

"Mmm…Nellie." he whispered as he moved his mouth more feverishly against her neck.

Eleanor just stood in the circle of his arms not daring to move, afraid that if she did the dream would be over.

"Ben…I think you should stop. I don't think this is right…" she started but was cut of by his lips pressing roughly against hers.

After her initial shock was gone she hesitantly returned his kiss, hearing moan loudly, while his hands tightened their grip around her waist

_Oh my God! He's kissing me!_ She thought as he started lowering her onto his bed. His hand reached up to undo the buttons of his own shirt, while his mouth was still connected with hers. As soon as his shirt was off he pulled his lips away and latched them to her neck again.

"Don't …be mad at me anymore…please, Nell." he mumbled drunkenly between kisses.

Eleanor tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth as his hands clumsily started loosening the laces of her dress while his mouth started kissing down her neck to her collarbone.

As soon as the dress was loosened enough his mouth attacked her bare shoulder and he started pushing his pelvis hard against her lower body. The movement made Eleanor gasp loudly and this made him smile against her skin as he continued his attack more vigorously.

Eleanor froze when she realized in what situation she was in. She was in a bed, no in Benjamin's bed, with Benjamin on top of her. He was drunk and he didn't have any idea what he was doing. She had to stop him before things went out of control.

"Ben, stop. This isn't right." she said breathlessly.

"Why? Don't you want me to?" he asked, never stopping his movements with his lower body as he looked at her with heavy eyelids.

"I do want you to but you probably not going to remember this in the morning." she said while playing with his soft dark hair.

"Yes, I will." he said leaning down to kiss her again as his hands started roaming her body.

She let him kiss her for a while but then she stopped him again.

"Benny…" she started but was cut of again.

"Don't call me that…L…Lucy calls me that...I hate it! I'm not a… a kid! I'm a man!" he said drunkenly to her.

"Sure you are Benjamin. I'm sorry." she said trying to contain her laughter. He was amusing when he was drunk.

He smiled goofily at her and started placing small, quick kisses all over her face and neck.

"Benjamin, how about we just sit here for a while? I'm a little tired." she said to him, trying to make him cease his movements.

"Oh…um…alright." he said grinning as he fell fully on top of her and closed his eyes only to open them again to stare at her chest where his head was resting.

Suddenly she remembered Johanna downstairs and jumped, pushing him off of her.

"Oh, God! Wait here. I'll be right back!" she said to him flying out of the room while trying to fix her dress.

She went to her room, picked up Johanna's crib and then made her way back upstairs, glad that the baby was still asleep.

She entered to find Ben in the same position she had left him. He was resting on the bed while looking around the room searchingly.

She put the crib down and made his way towards him.

"Ben, are you okay?" she asked him.

His eyes met hers and his face lit up when he saw her.

"You want to get under the covers?" she asked him softly.

He nodded while still looking at her. She helped him get under and noticed that he was looking hopefully at her with hopeful eyes.

'You want me in there with you?" she asked him playfully.

He nodded eagerly with another silly grin. She slid under the covers and he immediately snuggled close to her, laying his face on her chest and hugging her as close to his body as possible.

"You are .not mad at me, are you?" he asked her in a small voice looking at her with hopeful eyes again.

"No, love. I'm not angry. Sleep now.' she said lovingly to him.

"Night, Nellie…my Nellie." he said as his lips put a sloppy kiss on her collarbone before closing his eyes.

She looked at him and smiled while her hand played with his hair. She stayed awake all night because she knew that this was her first and at the same time the last time she would ever be this close to him. But she was okay with that, more than okay actually.

**End of chapter 3**

_**Edited: 3/2012**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! I want to thank my reviewers: **wannaBlovett, XrazorxpiesX, Sweet Lunacy and Drummer13.**Thank you so much! You are amazing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Benjamin woke up with a terrible headache. He turned his head and buried it in his pillow, his warm, breathing pillow. _Wait a minute…breathing?_

He opened his eyes and saw Nellie's sleeping face. He panicked. What was she doing there? Why did his head hurt so much? He looked down and saw that his shirt was gone.

_Oh God…_Something happened!

The only thing he remembered was being in his shop, then a customer arrived and then…nothing. Only darkness. He felt Nellie stir next to him and moved back a little. Maybe she could tell him what happened.

Her eyes flattered open and she looked around confused while rubbing her eyes. She

turned her head and she spotted him as their eyes locked.

"Good morning Mr. Barker." she said, returning to her distant behavior since she knew that he probably didn't remember anything from last night.

"What happened last night, Nellie?" he asked her seriously, his voice a quivering mess as he spoke.

"Well not much except that I found you drinking with a man." she said getting up.

"I was …drinking?" he asked confused.

"Yes, you were drinking like a sailor." she said straightening her dress.

"Oh…did something happen between us?" he asked, looking her intently in the eyes.

Eleanor tried to fight back tears. She knew that something like that would happen. Of course he didn't remember anything from last night, of course he didn't care for her and of course he didn't think she was pretty. She knew it. So why was it so painful that he couldn't remember that he had kissed her?

"Nothing happened, Mr. Barker." she said turning away from him to hide her tears.

But she wasn't fast enough, he saw them.

"Really? Then why are you so upset? Why are you on the verge of tears?" he asked as he came closer to her.

Suddenly Johanna started crying, saving Nellie from any further embarrassment.

"Attend to your daughter, Mr. Barker. You don't have to worry about me. After all I'm only your landlady! Nothing more!" she said, flying out of the room and closing the door firmly behind her.

Benjamin stood staring at the place where she had been standing just a second ago. He was even more confused now.

Johanna's cries became louder and he went to her and picked her up. As soon as she was in her father's arms her crying subsided and she looked at him with her big, sleepy eyes.

"Do you know what happened, sweetheart? Because daddy has no idea." he asked her confused.

He set her down in her crib again and then he walked over to his barber chair and sat down. He put his face in his hands and tried to remember what had happened the previous night.

"Come on, Benjamin! Think!" he said angrily to himself. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

He looked around the room and he spotted an empty bottle of gin. As soon as his eyes locked on it, images started flashing in front of his eyes.

_A man…a glass of gin in his hand…Nellie…Nellie throwing the man out…Nellie picking him up from the floor…Nellie on his lap… in his arms…_

"Oh God!" he said with a gasp, as more memories came back to him.

_Kisses…Him kissing her…_

"Oh dear God! What have I done?" He said out loud.

"That's why she was upset! Of course! What did I do to the poor woman? Not only I offended her, I also tried to seduce her? Great, you fool! Well done!" he said angrily to himself as he stood up and started pacing.

"Why did I have to drink so much?" he muttered as he moved around the room.

"I don't even fully remember the kiss…" he mumbled with a frown, but as soon as he realized what he said he put a hand on his forehead with a loud smack.

"What the hell am I talking about? I'm married for heaven's sake!...But…I still think that she's beautiful…" he mumbled again.

"Oh, stop it! I have to go and see her! This is my entire fault!" he murmured as he went to get dressed for the day.

**End of chapter 4**

_**Edited: 3/2012**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Here's the new chapter! I want to say a huge thanks to my reviewers: **wannaBlovett, XrazorxpiesX, Drummer13**.Thank you so much for your kind words! You made my day! On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Eleanor was sitting in her room, looking blankly at the wall in front of her. Tears were still falling from her red, tired eyes. She knew that she didn't have any right to be angry with him. She was nothing to him, they were only friends. But she also knew that she loved him even when her husband, Albert, had been alive.

Her feelings grew stronger everyday for him and she knew that he didn't feel the same way. That was a fact.

She wanted to forget about last night, about his kisses, about the lust she saw in his beautiful brown eyes. After all he was drunk, he couldn't remember anything.

That was what hurt her the most; the fact that he didn't know how last night's events affected her. How much she wanted him to want her, to feel something for her. No, he had no idea about her feelings; he was oblivious of her love for him.

All he could see was his Lucy. He couldn't see any of her faults though. He couldn't see that she was arrogant and even mean sometimes too.

Eleanor didn't like the fact that Lucy was treating him like a pet, keeping him on a leash like he was a puppy, like he was her property! But of course he was oblivious of this too, he loved her and that was his weakness.

It was painful for her when he ignored her. When she would be talking to him, having his full attention, suddenly Lucy would show up and then he would ignore her, forget that she was even there. She wanted to be close to him, exchange a few words with him. She would be happy just to say hello to him and see his eyes focusing on her for a few seconds. That simple thing could make her day.

Now he wouldn't even look at her if he found out what had happened between them. Who knows what he might think of her?

As she was sitting there feeling sorry for herself she heard pacing from upstairs. She suddenly felt bad for leaving so quickly without explaining what had transpired between them to him. He must have been very confused about her behavior, but she wouldn't make a fool of her self by telling him everything.

She wiped away her tears and left her bedroom. She went to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast. After all, she had promised him to help him with Johanna and she wouldn't break her promise to him. She needed to get a grip on herself and stop being so pathetic.

After a while she heard footsteps and crying coming from upstairs. The poor baby must be hungry. Although she wasn't so sure that Benjamin knew how to feed her.

She was right. After a few minutes she heard him coming down the stairs with a crying baby in his arms.

"Nellie, please do something. She won't stop crying. My head is about to explode!" he said desperately, holding Johanna close to his chest, patting her back as he tried to make her stop crying.

"She's probably hungry. Here, give her to me." she said smiling sweetly at Johanna. She took her in her arms and warmed some milk for her to drink while she was humming softly to her. As soon as the baby heard her voice her cries ceased and looked at Eleanor with her puffy, red eyes.

"There, isn't that bette,r sweetheart? No need to cry." Eleanor said as she started feeding her the milk.

Benjamin was watching them fondly and suddenly he spoke.

"She likes you. I've been trying to make he stop for almost an hour but nothing worked. You would be a wonderful mother, Nellie." he said smiling softly at her.

"Thank you, Mr. Barker." she said walking towards her parlor while feeding Johanna.

"Nellie, I wanted to talk to you about last night…" he started nervously while walking behind her towards the sofa.

"Alright. Sit down." she murmured while rocking the baby in her arms. She sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Thank you….I wanted to apologize for my disgusting behavior last night." he said looking at his hands.

"You mean…you remember what happened last night?" she asked him hopefully and fearfully at the same time.

"Yes…I do. It all came back to me after you left this morning." he said looking at his hands, the floor, everywhere but her.

"Oh…" was the only thing she said, looking down at Joanna who had started dozing off again.

"I am really sorry for everything I did last night. I'm sorry if I offended you, I'm sorry if I forced you into anything you didn't to…I wasn't myself…Please forgive me." he said desperately, looking at her with his warm brown eyes.

"No need to worry, Mr. Barker. It is okay. You don't have to be sorry." she whispered as her eyes started to get all teary again.

"How can you tell me not to worry when I see you like this? Please tell me I didn't do anything besides kissing you." he said worriedly as he stood up and walked over to her. He kneeled in front of her and looked at her warmly.

"No, nothing else happened." she said trying to hold back tears as she carefully put Johanna next to her on the sofa.

"Why won't you tell me the truth? What did I do?" he asked, as he put his hands on her knees and started rubbing them softly.

"You didn't do anything, Mr. Barker." she said flinching slightly from his touch.

"Really? Then why are you crying? Why are you flinching away from my touch? Why don't you call me Benjamin anymore?" he asked her forcefully.

"I can't answer any of your questions! I…it's not you." she said angrily, standing up while wiping away her tears.

"Tell me, Nellie!" he asked her forcefully again also standing up.

"I can't…" she replied weakly, backing up to a wall as he slowly came closer to her.

"You've been like this since Friday. Something is wrong! Tell me!" he said advancing on her.

"Why is it so important to you anyway?" she asked him as her back hit the wall.

"Because you are my friend and I care for you." he answered as he was now a few feet away from her.

"Please…I can't tell you…" she said closing her eyes as he came closer.

"Why not?" he whispered as his hands came to rest by each side of her head, palms against the wall.

"Because you're going to hate me if I do." she answered weakly.

"No, I won't. Tell me." he said, his sweet breath tickling her face as he formed words.

"I can't!" she said forcefully again

"Nellie…" he warned her.

"I…I…"she tried as he was now looking at her in the eyes.

"You what?" he encouraged breathily, looking at her lips and then to her eyes again

"I…I love you." she admitted to him.

"W…What?" he asked her, his eyes wide with shock.

"I love you, all right?" she shouted angrily before pushing him away from her.

"But…but…" he was unable to form words.

"You didn't force me into anything! I wanted to kiss you!" she said to him as more tears fell on her flushed face.

"But…you…I…I'm married…" he stammered confused.

"I know that! I loved you before you were married." she admitted looking down at the floor.

"Nellie…you know that I couldn't possibly love you…I mean you…" he trailed of.

As soon as his words left his mouth he regretted them because more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh no…hell no! No, I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was that…" but he was cut of by her.

"No, you said exactly what I thought you would say. Why would you want me anyway? I'm not beautiful like your perfect wife! I'm not even pretty! But you know what? I don't want to be like her! I prefer to be the way that I am!" she said angrily to him, looking at him with something similar to disgust.

"No! That's not what I meant! Damn it, woman! Will you let me talk?" he snapped as he advanced on her again, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean. I mean, why would you even look at me?" she said angrily through her tears.

"No, darling, that's not what I was going to say." he said calmly, walking closer.

"It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself. Leave me alone." she said walking away to her room.

"Nellie, wait! You didn't let me finish!" he said running after her.

"No! Don't come any closer! Leave me alone! Don't you dare come any closer!" she threatened while walking quickly to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Benjamin stood there speechless with his face full of sadness, staring at the empty parlor.

_God… What have I done?_ He thought as a wave of guilt and sadness washed over him like a bucket of cold water.

**End of chapter 5**

_**Edited: 3/2012**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, my wonderful readers! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **wannaBlovett, XrazorxpiesX, Sweet Lunacy and** **Drummer13.**You made me smile! Thank you all very much!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Benjamin didn't leave Eleanor's shop after what happened. He sat in her parlor instead, thinking about everything that had happened. He felt so bad for hurting Nellie because that was not his intention at all. When she told him how she felt for him he was so shocked and he didn't know how to respond. He knew what he said was wrong but it was also unintentional. Of course she deserved his love, of course she was beautiful and of course he liked her. He didn't know that she loved him but he had realized that she liked him.

He couldn't say that he loved her like she did but he certainly liked her very much and not just as a friend. But the thing was that he was married and couldn't betray Lucy.

He looked down at his sleeping daughter and smiled slightly at the sight of her. He reached out and caressed her small face with his finger.

"What do you think daddy should do, darling?" he asked her softly and then he looked around the room with a sigh.

As he was sitting there feeling miserable, he heard noises coming from Nellie's room. He stood up worried and walked to her bedroom door. He stood there trying to listen what the noise was. Suddenly he heard it again; sobbing, silent sobbing was coming from her room. Benjamin put a hand on his face and sighed heavily.

_Should I go in there?_ He thought to himself.

_What if she doesn't want to see me?_ He thought again. He heard her crying increasing in volume and he winced.

_Well done, Ben! Now go in there and fix the mess you created!_ He thought angrily.

_That's it! I'm going in!_ With that thought he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, entering her dark room.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. He saw her on her bed crying as her body was curled up in a ball. She probably didn't hear him entering because of her sobs.

He slowly walked to her bed and sat on it .He silently crawled to her side so that his chest was pressed against her back.

As she felt the bed shift, her body went still and very tense.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a hoarse voice as tears were still sliding down her face.

"I came to see how you are, Nellie." he said softly in her ear as he put an arm around her waist.

"Please don't…" she said weakly trying to get out of his grip but he didn't let her.

"Please what, dear?" he said as he softly kissed her tear stained cheek

"Don't do that! Leave me alone please." she said as she buried her face in the pillow.

"I can't leave you alone like this. Please let's talk about this." he said as his hand was rubbing her stomach softly.

'No! I don't want to talk. I want you to leave me alone!" she snapped, irritated that he was touching her and that she was actually enjoying his touch.

"Come on, Nellie. I want to apologize about before. It was never my intension to hurt you. You have to believe me, please." he said as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

"You know, only when you want me to forgive you you seem to give any sort of attention to me! Only when you need something from me you suddenly remember that I exist! Well you know what! That's it! I'm sick of it!" she said throwing his arm off her waist and standing up.

"What are you talking about? I never ignore you!" he said confused while sitting up.

"Yes, you do! You just don't realize that you do!" she said angrily.

"When do I ignore you, Nellie? I'm right here, am I not?" he asked angrily, coming closer to her.

"I'm not talking about now! I'm talking about all the times that you even forget that I exist!" she spat angrily before she walked towards her mirror.

"When do I forget that you exist?" he asked calmly as he followed her.

"When Lucy is around." she whispered.

"What? What are you talking about? I always talk to you, even when Lucy is around." he said confused.

"No, Ben! We would be talking and…and suddenly she would show up and….you would even forget that I'm there and then…I would just sit there like a statue and feeling like a fool!" she told him sadly, looking down.

"Oh Nellie/I'm sorry…I didn't know that I was like this. I didn't realize that I was acting this way. It's unintentional, believe me." he said walking closer to her putting his arms around her, trying to embrace her.

"No! Don't touch me! Please just…" she said backing away towards her bed again.

"What? You even hate my touch now? I thought that you loved me…Isn't that what he said before?" he asked her with hurt in his eyes.

"No, Ben…you don't understand!" she said shaking her head.

"Then explain it to me." he said softly, patiently.

"I don't want you to touch me because I know that you do it because you pity me!" she said angrily.

"What? I don't pity you! Why would I pity you? Isn't it possible that I might care for you? That I might like you?" he said advancing on her again.

"But you don't like me! Your words before proved it!" she said as a tear fell from her eye.

"What words, Nellie? You didn't even let me finish! I like you! Why is it so difficult for you to believe it?" he said forcefully as he took her hand in his.

"You do?" she asked him weakly while looking into his eyes.

"Of course I do! Would I be here if I didn't? I like you very much and if the circumstances were different I could even love you. But I…I'm married, Nellie…I can't love you the way you want me to." he said softly as he came closer with her hand still in his.

"So…you like me as a friend. I get it. I understand." she said turning away from his eyes, trying to pull her hand out of his grip.

"No, I don't like you only as a friend…God! I…want you!" he said yanking her to him with force.

"You what?" she said shocked.

"I want you." he said huskily looking at her lips intently as his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist.

"Huh?" she said speechless as she gazed up at him with wide eyes.

"I know I shouldn't but I do. It's not proper." he said as he walked her backwards slowly.

"You do? Are you serious?" she said, still surprised.

"Of course I do. Why would I try to kiss you last night if I didn't, hmm?" he asked as her legs touched the end of the bed.

"I don't know…maybe because you were drunk?" she asked him with raised eyebrows.

"But I remember what happened and I don't regret it. In fact I would like a repeat performance." he said leaning closer to her face.

She didn't have time to respond because his lips came crashing down on her own with such force that she fell backwards and onto the bed with him on top of her.

_Oh God this is real and he's not drunk this time!_ She thought shocked as she started kissing him back slowly.

He removed his hands from her waist and tangled them into her curly hair as he deepened the kiss. She put her arms around his back and started moving them in gentle circles there.

He moved back from her lips and looked into her soft eyes.

"God…you're so beautiful, darling." he said softly as one of his fingers traced her lips and jaw line.

"Thank you." she said blushing.

He smirked and started placing soft kisses on her face and neck.

"Ben…I think we shouldn't do this. I mean I …" she said rubbing his back.

"I know…just a minute more." he said as he kissed her one more time with more passion than before.

At last he moved back and lied next to her on the bed.

"Benjamin, could you ever hate me?" she asked all of a sudden.

"What? Why would I hate you, sweetheart?" he asked as he looked at her warmly.

"I don't know….just answer me." she said looking at him seriously.

"No, Nellie, I could never hate you." he said as he gently touched her face.

"Really? Do you promise?" she asked him hopefully.

"I promise, darling." he said smiling before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"So…you want to go for a walk?" she asked suddenly.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, laughing warmly.

"I don't know. It's a beautiful day. We can take Johanna and go to the park to get some fresh air." she said cheerily, her sadness going away, for now at least.

"Anything you want, pet." he answered smiling, glad that she wasn't crying anymore because of him.

"Okay! Let's go then!" she said as she got up from the bed and pulled him with her out of the room.

**End of chapter 6**

_**Edited: 3/2012**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Here's the next chapter! I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **wannaBlovett,** **XrazorxpiesX, Drummer13, XxXinLoveWithHimXxX and Sweet Lunacy!** Thank you so much guys! You rock!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Benjamin, Eleanor and Johanna were walking along Hyde Park. Eleanor was holding Johanna in her arms as they walked. Benjamin was carrying a basket of food with a blanket as it was such an appropriate day for a picnic.

"Nice day, isn't it, Nellie?" he asked quietly as they walked.

"Yes, beautiful. I think Johanna is enjoying the walk as well! Aren't you, darling?" she asked while looking down at the baby in her arms.

Johanna looked at her and giggled as she looked around the park with her big innocent eyes. Both Nellie and Ben laughed at how adorable she looked like that.

They spotted a nice place under a tree and walked over to it. They opened the blanket and put it down in the grass. They sat down; with Nellie holding Johanna at her lap as Benjamin sat close beside her.

"You know, you're beautiful when you hold my daughter in your arms." Benjamin said smirking.

"Really? So I'm only beautiful when I hold her? What about when I don't?" she asked teasingly.

"Wait…let me rephrase then. You're always beautiful but you're stunning when you hold her. Satisfied?" he said still smirking.

"Yes, very. Thank you kind sir." she said laughing, trying to ignore the heat that flooded her cheeks.

Johanna giggled too and started clapping her little hands as she watched them.

"See, Johanna agrees with me." he said as he caressed his daughter's cheek.

"Could you hold her for a minute? I need to take off my gloves." she asked him.

"Sure. Come to daddy, sweetheart." he said taking his daughter from her and hugging her close to his chest.

As he was holding her, Johanna reached up and grabbed his hair in a tight grip and started tugging at it.

"Ow! What…? Sweetheart,…leave daddy's hair alone." he said laughing.

"I think she likes your hair. That's why she does this"' Eleanor said laughing softly at the image they made together.

"You think? Well…oh! It's quite painful really. When did she become this strong?" he said as he finally pried her little hand away from his hair.

"Well, she's growing up, Ben." she said as her face fell a little.

"What's the matter, Nellie?" he asked as he placed Johanna on his lap.

'Nothing…it's just that I realized that I'm never going to be a mother.' she whispered sadly, looking at the little baby in his arms.

"Oh Nellie…why do you-…" he started but he was cut off by a male voice.

"Mr. Barker! Fancy seeing you here! I see you have another beauty with you this time." the voice that belonged to Judge Turpin said loudly.

"Hello, sir." Benjamin said as he looked up at the other man suspiciously.

"Where is your dear wife, Mr. Barker?" the judge said while he stared intently at Nellie.

'My wife is…out of town." the barber answered, not liking the way the judge was looking at his Nellie.

_Wait…his Nellie? Where did that come from?_ He thought.

"Ah…and who is this?" he asked with a smirk.

"This is a good friend of mine, Eleanor Lovett." Benjamin said, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Nice to meet you, my lady." Turpin said with a smirk.

Eleanor did not respond, she just looked away from him as her eyes scanned the park with interest.

"Your lady friend doesn't talk much, does she?" Turpin said to Benjamin.

"She does but only where and when she wants." Benjamin said, handing Johanna to Eleanor again as he stood up.

"Really? Well, say hello to your dear wife from me. At least she has manners." Turpin said sarcastically, walking away from them with a sick smile on his face.

Benjamin stood there, glaring daggers at the back of Turpin's head.

"God! He's disgusting!" Eleanor exclaimed as she stood up as well.

"Yes, he is. I'm glad you didn't spoke to him. I didn't like the way he was looking at you. Lucy always converses with him on the other hand. I don't like him and I don't trust him. He's dangerous, keep a sharp eye!" he said to her seriously.

"Oh, Ben! You shouldn't worry about me. I think Lucy is who he's really after if you want my opinion. Besides, I find him hideous! And maybe Lucy does have better manners than me as he said." Eleanor mumbled, rocking Johanna.

"No, pet. Lucy just wants everyone's attention. That's why she always speaks to him. She's foolish and she doesn't understand his games." he said reaching down to pick up the blanket.

Nellie looked at him stunned.

"What? I know that Lucy is not perfect, Nellie. I'm not that blind." Benjamin said while looking at her.

"You shouldn't worry about me then, Ben." she told him sincerely.

"I know, but I'm still worried." he said looking at her warmly.

"Don't be, he is not interested in me, love." she said as he picked up the basket.

"Well, I know that he ruined our morning together." he said as they started walking back home.

"It's okay. Let's go home and I'll make us lunch." she said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Okay let's go, pet." he said putting a protective arm around her shoulder as they headed back home.

**End of chapter 7**

_**Edited: 3/2012**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I want to say a huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers: **wannaBlovett, XrazorxpiesX, Sweet Lunacy, Drummer13** **and XxXInLoveWithHimXxX**! Thank you all for your support! Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Eleanor Lovett was not only good at baking pies; she was very good with cooking in general. That was what Benjamin found out when they returned from their walk. As soon as they were home, Eleanor made lunch for Benjamin and herself but not before taking care of feeding Johanna.

Benjamin went upstairs to put the baby to sleep while Eleanor took care of the dishes. When she finished she sat down at one of the chairs wondering what to do. So she decided to make a dessert; an apple pie. She stood up once again and went to her kitchen counter and started preparing it. She hadn't opened her shop that day so she had plenty of time.

As she was making the dessert she started thinking about what happened those last days. She was happy that she was spending time with Benjamin and the baby but she realized that Lucy would be back soon and everything would go back to normal again. She was glad that she had told him that she loved him and that he didn't hate her for it. That was what she loved most about him; his ability to love and be kind. She just wished that she could be with him but she knew that it was impossible. He would never leave Lucy for her; after all they had a baby together. But she was content with just being close to him.

As she was putting sugar in the bowl, a pair of arms snaked around her waist and she jumped, a yelp on her lips.

"Shh, it's only me, darling." Benjamin said, laughing softly as he pushed the front of his body into her back.

"God, Ben! I jumped out of my skin! Don't do that! You're going to give me a heart attack!" she said as she put a hand on her chest.

"Sorry, Nellie. I didn't mean to scare you, pet." he said as he tightened his hold on her waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously as he laid his chin on her right shoulder.

"I'm making an apple pie, love!" she said cheerily.

"That's nice. I haven't eaten one since I was like…twelve." he said excited.

"Well, it will be ready in a couple of hours." she told him returning to her task.

"Good." he said as he kissed her cheek and then her neck.

"Ben…I can't concentrate when you do that." she said nervously.

"What? I'm just expressing how thankful I am to you for making the dessert." he said teasingly.

"Really? Well if you want it to be ready soon I suggest you go sit down." she told him pushing him backwards a bit with her body.

"Okay, okay. I'll be good." he said smiling as he walked towards the table.

It took her almost an hour to finish the pie and then she put it in the oven. They sat together talking while the pie was in the oven.

"I want you thank you, Nellie." Benjamin said taking her hand.

"About what?" she asked him.

"Well, for helping me with Johanna, for taking care of me when I was drunk and for… loving me." he said softly looking at her with his brown eyes.

"No need to thank me, Ben. I wanted to help you. As for loving you…well…I can't help it. I mean…who wouldn't love you?" she said blushing.

He laughed softly and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, darling." he said to her.

After a while Eleanor spoke again.

"When is um…Lucy coming back?" she asked slowly.

"Oh…tomorrow morning." he said softly.

"Good, I mean…you must miss her." she whispered looking at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"I do miss her." he said uncomfortably.

She just nodded her head and looked around.

"Nellie, you know that I can't…" he started.

"I know, Benjamin. I'm not asking anything from you." she whispered while looking at her lap.

"I know that you don't, pet. I...I just don't like to see you sad, knowing it is my fault. I mean you know that I like you very much and I want to see you happy." he said to her.

"I know. You are the only person that cares for me and I'm glad that you are here. I just…I mean you can't expect me to be happy when I know that the man I love can't love me back. I know that you love your wife and I'm not expecting anything from you besides your friendship. But you have to understand that it hurts me to see you with her sometimes. I'm sorry but I can't help it, Ben." she finished softly as she looked away from him.

He didn't speak for a long time and she finally found the courage to look at him. She looked up to find him staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ben? Why are you looking at me like that…?." she asked him worried.

"Come here." was all he said to her.

She stood up and walked to his chair.

"Sit." he said, pointing at his lap.

"Ben…what are you…" she asked confused.

"Sit." he said again.

Hesitantly she sat down as he put his arms around her. He looked at her as she tried to make herself comfortable on his lap. She looked up to his face trying to understand why he was doing this.

"Kiss me." he said and his face softened when she looked at him with her big eyes.

"I can't, Ben." she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked, coming closer.

"Because I won't be able to let you go. It'll hurt me more than before." she said sadly as she looked down at him.

Benjamin saw the sadness and love in her eyes and his heart melted inside his chest.

"It will hurt me if you don't kiss me now, Nellie." he said, softly kissing her cheek.

"Ben…don't… just don't." she said looking away as his lips touched her neck.

'Please, I just want you to kiss me." he whispered and his hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

"What about Lucy, Ben. It's not right." she said slowly.

"Please…just…forget about her for a minute, Nellie. Just kiss me." he said looking desperately at her lips.

"Ben…" she tried to protest as his hands embraced her closer.

"Please kiss me." he whispered leaning closer to her lips.

Hesitantly she came closer to his lips and wet her suddenly dry lips with her tongue. His breath quickened at the sight of her. She looked into his eyes then to his lips and back to his eyes again before closing the distance between them. She pressed her lips against his eager ones and she felt him respond immediately. She put her arms around him and hugged him close to her body.

He opened his mouth slightly as if asking permission to deepen the kiss. As soon as he felt her open her mouth he responded hungrily, kissing her deeply as a noise that could be taken as a deep moan escaped his open mouth.

She put a hand at the back of his neck and started caressing the skin there as he put a hand on her thigh and rubbed it softly through her dress. She whimpered softly into his mouth as his hands moved over her body with a gentleness that was overwhelming her.

She moved back from his lips to look lovingly at his face.

"What is it, Nellie? Why did you stop?" he asked huskily, already leaning in for another kiss.

"Thank you." she whispered against his lips.

He froze against her and moved back, confusion written all over his handsome face.

"What for, darling?" he asked her, softly robbing her back.

"No one has ever been this gentle and kind to me. Only you"' she said hugging him tight.

"Come here." he said kissing her again with bruising force as he clutched her against him.

"Come on, the dessert must be ready by now." she said breaking away from his pouting lips.

"But I'm already eating dessert." he said holding back his laughter as he saw her confused face.

"You are?" she asked clueless.

"Yes, you." he said.

"Huh?" she said with her eyebrows raised in question.

"You are the dessert, darling." he said laughing warmly.

"Oh…um thank you." she said blushing.

"You're welcome. And I have to say that you are sweeter than anything I have ever eaten." he said smiling as he caressed her blushing cheek.

"Oh…Ben. Stop it." she said hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Okay, okay. Sorry but it's the truth." he said hugging her close as she placed a soft kiss on his neck.

"I'm going to check on the pie. Why don't you go upstairs and I'll be back with the dessert. That way we can keep an eye on Johanna as we eat." she said as she stood up from his lap and headed for the oven.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." he said, exiting her shop after flashing her another grin.

**End of chapter 8**

_**Edited: 3/2012**_


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, here's the next chapter! Sorry if it's short! The next one will be bigger! I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **wannaBlovett, Drummer13, XrazorxpiesX and** **BabyBluewinx**! You are all amazing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 9**

The day had passed quickly for Eleanor with Benjamin and Johanna. Benjamin however had eaten most of the apple pie Eleanor had made earlier and ended up with a stomachache.

"I told you not to eat so much of the pie, but no! You didn't listen to me!" Eleanor said to him firmly while handing him a cup of chamomile.

"Well, I liked the taste!" Ben whined taking the cup from her.

"You liked the taste? So, you had to eat an entire apple pie? I thought only Albert could do that!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

He rolled his eyes to her as he grabbed his cup and brought it to his lips.

"Ouch! It's hot!" he complained glaring at her.

"Be careful with it! Don't drink it so fast." she scowled at him.

"Fine!" he said like a kid, blowing at it.

Eleanor went to the living room to fetch the baby. They had come downstairs for the evening and the poor baby was very tired that was almost asleep when Eleanor picked her up from the couch. She returned to the kitchen, rocking Johanna gently.

"I think I'm going to put Johanna to sleep, Ben. She's tired. Stay here. I'll be back." she said to him heading for the stairs.

He nodded and he winced as he put a hand on his stomach.

She walked up the stairs with Johanna already dozing of in her arms. She entered their room and walked over to her crib. She gently placed her in and put the covers around her small body. She reached out and caressed her small peaceful face.

"Mummy is coming tomorrow sweetheart. I bet you and daddy are very excited." she said softly to her with sadness in her brown eyes.

"It's been nice taking care of you, love. I always wanted a baby girl and you certainly made up for not having one." she whispered as she leaned down, giving a kiss on Johanna's little forehead

"Sweet dreams, angel." she said as she left the room and closed the door carefully behind her.

She returned to her pie shop to find Ben sitting in the same position she had left him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him coming to sit next to him.

"Better but it still hurts." he said smiling tiredly at her.

"I told you not to eat so much pie Ben." she said yawning softly.

"Well, I learned my lesson, Nellie. I don't think I'm going near an apple pie again." he said chuckling.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep. You should go to bed too. I…mean Lucy is coming in the morning so…" she trailed off uncomfortably, looking away.

"Yeah…I…I'll go to sleep too .Um…Nellie?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Yes, Ben?" she asked him looking up at him.

"Thank you again. I had a wonderful weekend." he said looking her intently in the eyes as if trying to read her soul.

"No need to thank me Ben. It was my pleasure." she said turning to leave the room.

"Nellie?" he asked again, coming to stand behind her.

"Yes?" she said without turning back. She didn't want him to see the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" he asked as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"I…I think you just got your kiss Ben. I…goodnight!" she said walking away from him as she headed for her room.

Benjamin stood there, staring at the place she previously had been. He gave a deep sigh and looked down at the floor with sadness.

She was right for not wanting him to kiss her. It would make it more difficult and complicated for the both of them.

His wife was coming back and there he was longing for the kiss of another woman. A woman he couldn't possibly be with. He couldn't leave his wife; he loved her. But his feelings for the baker where different but at the same time very powerful. He closed his eyes and let a deep shuddering breath escape his mouth.

With these disturbing thoughts in his mind he turned around and headed upstairs. He didn't sleep at all that night. Every time he tried to close his eyes the image of a crying, beautiful baker haunted him.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note****: **Okay! So what do you think? Please review! Reviews make me update faster! **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Okay, here's the next chapter! But first I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers: **wannaBlovett, Sweet Lunacy, XrazorxpiesX**, **XxXInLoveWithHimXxX, BabyBluewinx and Drummer13**! You all made me smile! Thank you! On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 10**

Eleanor did not sleep at all too that night. She kept thinking about everything. Her, Benjamin, Lucy, everything. She realized that everything that happened between her and Ben was never to be mentioned again. With Lucy coming back everything would go back to normal. Her, longing for a man that she probably can never have and Benjamin ignoring her like before. But of course she couldn't blame him. She had confessed her love for him because she couldn't keep it inside her anymore. Of course Benjamin did not completely let her down. That was because he was to kind and polite to deny her; that was she thought at least.

However she couldn't help but feel awfully hurt. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything no matter how much he begged her to. Perhaps she shouldn't have helped him with the baby. On the other hand she wanted to be near him. No, she needed to be near him, like the air she was breathing.

All night she was turning around in her bed, fumbling with the covers like a madwoman until daylight came into her room.

She finally got up from her bed and moved to stand in front of her mirror. What she saw there shocked her. She was an absolute mess. Her face was very pale, well paler than usual and her eyes were not shining anymore; they were tired and shrunken. She let out a heavy sigh as a lonely tear escaped her red eyes. She moved away from the mirror and came to stand in front oh her window. She didn't know how long she had been standing there. Maybe minutes, maybe even hours.

As she was gazing blankly into the cold street she saw a coach coming towards her shop. It stopped right in front of it and a head with yellow hair stepped out. It was Lucy. She straightened her dress and after a moment or so Benjamin was at her side. Eleanor watched as the couple embraced and kissed passionately in the middle of the street. Her already puffy red eyes filled with tears once again. She moved away from the window. She couldn't watch them, it was making her sick.

She couldn't go out, not like this anyway. She had to compose herself first. She decided to take a long warm bath and then she would open her shop for the day. She had to go on with her life. She had to move on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour or so she was better. She fixed her light blue dress and placed her hand to the doorknob. She took a deep breath, opened the door and exited the room.

She went to her kitchen and started making the pies. It took her quite a long time to finish making them. Finally she put them into the oven and flipped the sign 'open' in her pie shop door.

As she was waiting for customers to come, she listened to Benjamin's and Lucy's voices and laughter from upstairs. As she was listening to their happy voices, she felt like a knife was stabbing her in the heart. Here she was crying over him and he was having fun with his wife like nothing had happened.

Suddenly a couple walked into her shop.

_Finally_, she thought as she put a fake smile on her face.

"Good morning! Came for a pie did you?" she asked coming closer to them.

"Indeed we did." the man said offering her a smile.

"Sit down my good sir, madam." she said politely smiling warmly at the pair.

"Thank you." the woman said softly. They were a middle aged couple with kind faces.

She served them the pies and then asked them about their drinks.

"There you go. Hot out of the oven. Now, what would you like to drink?" Eleanor said to them still smiling as a particularly loud, female giggling sound came from upstairs. Eleanor glared at the ceiling and then brought her attention back to the couple.

"What's that racket?!" the man asked as he looked up.

"Oh! Nothing, sir. There's a couple living upstairs, that's all!" Eleanor said, glaring again at the ceiling as more laughter erupted from upstairs.

"Oh…Is he that barber? Um…Benjamin… Barker?" the man asked as he took a bite from his pie.

"Yes, that's him. Now, what about your drinks?" Eleanor asked again.

"An ale for me and just water for my wife." the man replied smiling over at his wife as she returned the smile with one of her own.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Eleanor said as she left to fetch their drinks.

The couple ate in silence and after a while more customers came into the pie shop.

_Today is my lucky day…_Eleanor thought as she served them.

After a few hours as she was preparing a tray of pies to bring to her costumers, the couple from upstairs came into her shop holding hands. Eleanor looked up at them and felt her blood boil inside her.

_How dare he coming here like that? Doesn't he have any pity for me?_ She thought angrily as she ignored them on purpose and looked at her pies.

"Eleanor! I'm back!" Lucy squeaked as she came closer, Benjamin following close behind her like an obedient puppy.

_As always…_

"Yes, we all heard that you came back Lucy. Possibly the entire Fleet Street heard you too, with all that noise you made." Eleanor said as moved around the counter to serve the pies to the waiting customers, completely ignoring Benjamin in the process. However, he was staring at her with a strange, unreadable expression on his face.

"Well…I'm excited I'm back! I missed Benny!" she said loudly, snuggling into her husband's arms as he stood there uncomfortable looking at Eleanor.

"What about Johanna? Didn't you miss her? If I were you I would first miss my daughter and then my husband." Eleanor said loudly moving easily around the tables.

"Well…yes but…" Lucy started but Eleanor was not listening as she started talking with an old lady at a table near the window.

Benjamin looked at Eleanor with fondness before looking down at his wife who was glaring holes at the back of Eleanor's head.

"Come on Lucy. Nellie is busy. Can't you see that? Why don't you go back upstairs to watch Johanna? I have to go and buy some things for the shop." he said smiling.

"But Benny! She ignored me! Tell her something!" Lucy whined, still glaring daggers at Eleanor.

"Don't make such a fuss about it! I'll be back." he said as he kissed her quickly on the forehead. He turned around to leave but not before looking one last time longingly at Nellie.

Lucy went back up to their room stomping at the stairs as she did so.

Eleanor had to hide her smirk as she watched her walk away.

"Any one want anymore pies?" she asked happily as she continued her work.

---------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day Eleanor was extremely tired. It had been a busy day. God must have finally listened to her prayers. Something finally went well for her this time.

As she was cleaning her shop she heard footsteps coming. After a moment Lucy was down with Johanna in her arms.

"Eleanor? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucy said looking around the shop with a grimace.

"Yes, what is it?" Eleanor said breathlessly, her face flushed from all the work she had done.

"I need you to look after Johanna tonight until tomorrow morning." Lucy said.

"What? And why is that? You are too busy relaxing?" Eleanor asked angrily.

"I need some time alone with Benny and you have to take care of her. You know…I want to be alone with him." Lucy said grinning.

Eleanor felt like slapping that grin out of her face but resisted the urge.

"And what am I? Your baby sitter?" Eleanor asked, angry with Lucy and Benjamin but not with the baby. She loved their daughter like it was her own.

"No…but well…you've done it before and she likes you. Though I don't know why…" Lucy mumbled the last line.

"Does your husband know about this?" Eleanor said ignoring her rude comment, though it hurt her terribly.

"No! It's a surprise!" Lucy said giggling.

"Okay…I'll help you." Eleanor said in a choked voice looking down.

"Well, I hoped so! Besides, I don't think you have anything better to do!" Lucy said rudely as she gave her Johanna and walked away with an arrogant smirk on her face.

Eleanor hugged the baby close to her and closed her eyes as anger and hurt filled her entire being. The baby nuzzled closer to her chest and let out a small whimper. She held Johanna tighter and took a hold of herself. She wouldn't cry again about him. She turned around and walked into her room. She didn't come out again that night.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note****: **So? Tell me what you think! I told you it would be bigger! Please review! I really want to know what you think! Please? **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Here I am again! A quick update! But first here's an enormous thank you for my wonderful reviewers: **wannaBlovett, XrazorxpiesX, Sweet Lunacy, BabyBluewinx** **and Drummer 13**! Thank you guys! You made my day! On with the story!

**Diclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 11**

Benjamin woke up the next morning and slowly opened his eyes. He felt a warm body very close to him. He looked down and saw beautiful red curls on his chest. The hair belonged to a sleeping woman. Benjamin recognized the woman immediately; Nellie. He smiled and reached with his hand and took a lock of her beautiful hair in his fingers. He rubbed her hair between his fingers slowly, enjoying its softness.

"Nellie…" he whispered smiling as his heart swelled with adoration inside his chest.

The woman stirred and looked around. Blue eyes instead of warm brown ones looked questionably up at him. Suddenly he looked and saw that the hair he held between his fingers was not red anymore, it was yellow. The woman he held now in his arms was not Nellie, it was Lucy.

He took his hand away from her hair and looked confused around the room.

_No…Nellie was here…__I saw her…but…now she's …gone…_

_What's wrong with me_? He thought confused and very disappointed. _Am I dreaming things?_

"Benny? Are you all right?" Lucy asked him sleepily.

"What? Um…yes, I'm fine. Sorry…" Benjamin said distantly as he slowly started getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going? Stay with me for a while…"Lucy said seductively, batting her eyelashes at him when she saw him standing up.

"I have to ...get up, Lucy. It's late and I have to open the shop. I also have to pick up Johanna from Nellie." he said, his desire to see Nellie again growing stronger.

"But, Benny…Johanna will be fine. After all Eleanor said it was okay." Lucy said innocently while emphasizing the word _Eleanor._

"No! It's not right. It's our baby. She isn't obligated to take care of her instead of us. We can't behave like teenagers anymore. We have responsibilities." Benjamin said as he run a hand through his dark hair.

He picked up his shirt which was resting carelessly on the floor and started putting it on.

"I'm going." he said as he buttoned up his white shirt.

"Where?!" Lucy whined from the bed.

"To Nellie." he said as he headed for the door.

"Her name is Eleanor! Not Nellie! I don't understand why you have to call her pet names." Lucy snapped as she put the covers tight around her body.

"She's my friend! I can call her whatever I want!" he snapped back as he opened the door. He looked over to his wife one last time that was pouting and with a sigh exited the room.

----------------------------------------------------------

He entered Nellie's pie shop and didn't see her anywhere.

_Strange…_

"She always opens early…" he muttered looking around the shop.

"Maybe she's in her room." he said as he headed for her bedroom door.

He arrived outside her room and knocked softly at the door. No answer.

_Maybe she's still sleeping…_he thought as he put his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. He opened the door and slowly walked in. What he saw there made his heart melt.

There on the bed was Nellie, sleeping with his daughter in her arms who was too sleeping snuggled into Nellie's chest. The image they made together was remarkable. Johanna never slept so late in the morning; she always woke up very early.

_She must be comfortable there…_he thought smiling.

He walked further into the room and closed the door softly. He moved closer to the bed and sat at the edge of it. As Nellie felt the bed shift lightly, she stirred and tightened her hold on Johanna's little form.

Benjamin smiled.

_I always knew you'd be a great mother, Nellie…_he thought as he watched them.

He slowly moved further onto the bed until he sat next to Nellie and watched her face closely. She was so peaceful and pretty like that. He had the urge to kiss her right there and he would have but suddenly Nellie's eyelids snapped open. She must have felt his presence and his eyes on her.

She looked at him straight in the eyes and he stared back. He moved closer as if to peck her lips but she turned away and spoke.

"What are you doing in here?" she snapped and moved away from him a little.

"I came to…um to take Johanna. I'm sorry if I startled you." he said softly as he moved back pouting.

"Well, here she is. Take her." she said pointing at the sleeping baby on her chest.

"Right." he said as he slowly reached Johanna and very carefully picked her up and put her into his arms.

At the movement the baby woke up and gave a small whimper into her father's chest. Eleanor rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stood up from the bed. She walked to the window and opened the curtains and light came into the previously dark room.

"You should have woken me up the moment you came in. It's late." she said distantly as she tried to fix her loose hair into a bun.

"No! Leave it down!" Benjamin said quickly standing up.

"What? No, it's not practical. It gets in front of my face when I work. Besides I don't have anyone to seduce!" she snapped as she put pins in her hair, ignoring his obvious compliment.

"Sorry…I just thought it looked nice like that." he muttered, confused at her anger towards him

_What have I done this time?_ He thought while rocking Johanna.

"Well, looking nice is not my priority right now!" she snapped again.

"Why are you angry at me?" he whispered coming closer.

"What? I'm not angry! I'm in a hurry! So, if you please! I have to change!" she said as she opened her closet in search of a clean dress.

"Are you angry because you had to take care of the baby?" he asked her softly.

"No, I would never be angry about that!" she said looking at him over her shoulder.

"Then what is it? It must be something wrong. You don't snap at me like that everyday." he said coming closer with the baby still in his arms.

"Well it was the way your always polite wife asked me to watch over her!" she said sarcastically, taking out one of her red dresses.

"Lucy? What did she say? She told me that you agreed immediately to help her when she asked you to." he said confused looking at his daughter.

"No, she didn't ask. She demanded. Look, Ben; I love Johanna but I'm not to be treated like a maid, okay?" she said angrily as she put her dress on the bed

"Maid? Of course not! I…thought that she asked you politely. That's what she told me." he said as he looked at her.

"Of course she told you that. You know what? It's fine. Besides, what better do I have to do while you go at it with your wife?" she snapped sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

"Nellie…I'm sorry. I didn't know what she did!" Ben said looking ashamed of himself.

"It's fine Ben. Just…go. I need to open my shop. The pies won't bake themselves." she muttered as she turned her back on him and started unlacing her dress from last night. She had slept into it.

"I am so sorry…I know that all this must have hurt you. You don't know how sorry I …" he said desperately.

"Yes, yes! I know! Now leave please." she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Nellie…don't be like this…" he whispered shaking his head.

"What? Be like what Benjamin? First you insult me and then your wife insults me! Well you know something? I'm sick of both of you! I wish that I never told you that I love you! You know I do and you take advantage of it!" she said angrily as she turned around to face him again.

"Please, darling. I don't…" he said coming closer but she stopped him from moving any closer with her hand.

"Don't !Leave, okay?" she said calmly.

"But…" he started.

"Get out!" she said through greeted teeth.

He stared at her for what seemed like hours with a hurt expression on his face.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" she said looking at him not with love but something similar to hate. As he saw her cold gaze on him he felt his heart broke.

"I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It was not my intention. I…" he said again as tears formed into _his_ eyes now.

"Of course! It never is! Now, out!" she said angrily pointing at the door.

He nodded sadly and very slowly moved towards the door with Johanna who had started crying from all the tension and loud voices.

He opened the door and left her room. He put his back at the door and closed his eyes.

"I am so sorry…I never meant to hurt you, Nellie…If you only knew what I feel…" he whispered brokenly.

Finally he removed himself from her door and left as a few tears escaped his sorrowful eyes.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note****: **There you have it! Pretty sad huh? Anyway…thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews make me happy and make me update faster! Please? **:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my wonderful readers! Here's the next chapter! This chapter is very important because something big happens! But first here's a big thank you to my wonderful reviewers: **wannaBlovett, Drummer13, BabyBluewinx, Sweet Lunacy, XrazorxpiesX and XxXInLoveWithHimXxX! **You rock!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 12**

A whole month had passed since Benjamin's and Eleanor's fight. It had been a very difficult month for both of them to say the least. Benjamin was trying to speak to Eleanor everyday but she ignored him, she didn't want to see him more than what was necessary since they lived in the same building.

Benjamin's feelings for Eleanor were getting stronger the more she ignored him. At first he thought it was just infatuation, only because she had told him she loved him and because he was flattered by her obvious desire for him. But as the days were passing this infatuation became a constant burning. He wanted to be close to her, he wanted to speak to her, he wanted to hold her and never let go. He was falling in love with her and she didn't even want to see him.

He knew Lucy was responsible for the fight between them. When Eleanor had told him about the way she had spoken to her, he was angry at his wife's ignorance. She was the reason that now he couldn't even talk to his object of desire. Not that the relationship between him and Lucy was fine. Quite the contrary actually. Benjamin was very distant, very cold towards her. Lucy was acting like nothing happened at all. She was in her own little world. She didn't even try to apologize for her unthinkable behavior towards Eleanor. They often had small fights over very small, unimportant things. Every time Benjamin tried to ask her to apologize she never listened to him.

Another thing that bothered Benjamin a lot was his wife's visits and talks to Turpin. She was being over kind with him since her return from her aunt's house.

Eleanor on the other hand, avoided seeing him or his wife like they had the plague. Not that she didn't want to see him, she did, desperately. But she couldn't. Her anger had subsided because she knew that in reality Ben was not responsible about what happened and she also understood that he had no idea how Lucy behaved that day. She was a good liar. But her hurt was still there as it was her love for him, which in fact was becoming even more powerful than before. She saw his obvious attempts to talk to her, to see her but she avoided his pleading words even though it hurt her to do so. She hated seeing his eyes sad, because the truth was that he didn't smile like he used to. He didn't even try to smile for anyone except his baby girl. Johanna was the only one who had succeeded to make him laugh.

Eleanor realized that Lucy was oblivious of her husband's sadness. Lucy was still her arrogant, silly self.

---------------------------------------------------------

One evening as Eleanor was closing her shop for the day, she heard loud voices coming from upstairs. Benjamin's voice mostly and Lucy's whines. Eleanor stopped her task and tried to understand what they were saying. They had never fought so loudly before. She moved closer to the stairs and tried to listen as their voices increased in volume.

"I just don't understand why you behave like this!" came Ben's voice.

"Behave like what?" Lucy said.

"Like…like nothing happened! You know what you did or better what you said and you haven't even apologized to her!" Benjamin said as he started pacing.

"I don't have to apologize to her! Why should I?" Lucy said in a high pitched, offended voice.

"Why?! Maybe because you insulted her? Maybe because you lied to me that night that everything was fine by her?" he shouted at her.

Eleanor realized that they were fighting about what happened last month.

_He's standing up for me…_she thought in amazement as she listened to them.

"Well, what better did she have to do that night anyway? She's just sitting around in a room serving those disgusting pies, looking like a whore!" Lucy said arrogantly to her stunned husband.

Eleanor's eyes welled up as she heard the word 'whore'. She wasn't one.

"You watch your mouth Lucy! I can't believe you! She's working down there! Working! Do you even know what the word means? Of course not! You didn't have to work!" Benjamin said outraged.

"Well she still looks like a prostitute, parading around the tables like that!" Lucy said loudly.

"She's not a whore! And what about you!? I saw you talking again with that…that filth the judge!" he shouted.

"He's not filth Benny! He's a judge and he's a respectable man! He at least pays attention to me! You on the other hand ignore me for days now!" Lucy whined loudly.

"Don't call me that! And what gives you the right to flirt with him? Who's the whore now Lucy?" Benjamin said more angrily than before.

Eleanor stood there with her eyes wide as she listened to them.

_I've never heard him angry…no correction! He's never angry! And calling Lucy…his Lucy a…a whore?_ She thought as a loud crash came from upstairs. Lucy must have thrown something at him.

"Whore? You're calling me a whore?!And you stand up for her?!" Lucy yelled.

"When you behave like one! Yes, I'll call you that! And yes! I'm standing up for her because you took advantage of her, her kindness and her love for our daughter! She was definitely not inclined to take care of her because you wanted to be intimate with me!" Benjamin said a little more calmly.

"You always take her side! I'm your wife, Benny, not her!" Lucy said outraged.

"I take her side because she's right! And now she won't even talk to us! And I told you not to call me that!" he said getting angry again.

"I don't care if she doesn't want to talk to us! I don't need her anyway! Why do you care so much, _Benny_? You've been distant the whole month! You haven't touched me since I got back that night! What's wrong? Are you in love with _that_…woman?" Lucy said mockingly.

"She's…my friend! I knew her before I even knew you! And if you continue to behave like this I might even stop loving you at all! What's wrong with you? You're not the woman I married!" Ben said angrily as Eleanor who was listening was listening with her mouth open.

"Oh and you find _Nellie_, more to your… liking?" Lucy said sarcastically as she spat the name Nellie in front of his face.

"As a matter of fact I do! What about you? You find Turpin more to _your_ liking?" he shot back equally sarcastically.

"Yes I do! At least he's a man and he behaves like one!" Lucy said with hate.

"Oh really? I thought you liked it when men followed you like pets! And that's not what you were saying to me the night you got back!" he said mockingly again.

"Well, maybe I changed my mind!" she replied as she stomped her foot.

"Really? Well then, maybe you should be with him! Go! No one is stopping you!" Benjamin said as he opened the door with such force that it banged loudly to the wall.

"Fine! But not try to make me come back when your whore disappoints you!" she yelled at him.

Eleanor gasped. _She was…leaving? She had been with Turpin? _She moved back a little as she heard footsteps on the balcony.

"Fine! I don't want you here when I return! Oh and I want my daughter here! I won't let you take her from me!" Benjamin said as he stepped in to the balcony and started pacing.

"Well, I wouldn't take her anyway! It's like you've brainwashed her! She won't even want me to hold her! Every time I take her she starts crying!" Lucy said as she followed him out.

"Well, maybe she knows what kind a mother you are!" he spat as he returned inside to pick the baby up that had started crying.

"Oh…you…you…" she started but Benjamin was already descending down the stairs with the crying baby in his arms.

Eleanor who ha been listening the whole time quickly moved away from the stairs and into her shop. She heard his quick footsteps and afterwards his quite voice.

"I…I'm sorry…Can I stay here for a while? I know that you don't want to see me but I…" he started looking at her with sadness and anger.

"Of course stay…It is okay." Eleanor said softly as her heart broke to see him like that.

The baby was still crying, obviously from all the shouting.

"Um…here, give her to me." she said as she hesitantly reached for the baby in his arms.

He gave her to her and looked around her shop, looking lost.

"Sit, Benjamin." she said softly, rocking Johanna.

He slowly nodded and looked around.

"Where?" he asked confused in a barely audible voice, as his eyes were shining with tears.

"Come with me." she said as she approached him. She took his arm and led him to the parlor. She sat him on the couch and sat next to him with the baby still in her arms.

He just stood there looking at his lap, the floor, anywhere but her.

"Ben? What happened? I'm sorry I ask…it's not my business but…" she said softly.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard and footsteps coming from upstairs. Lucy was probably leaving.

"We…had a fight." was all he said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes, I heard that…" she muttered looking at Johanna.

"We…I think it's over. She…is not …who I thought she was…I…" he choked out as he fingered his vest buttons.

Eleanor put the baby next to her on the sit and moved closer to him. She put a hand on his arm and with the other she caressed his hair.

"It's okay." she said softly in his ear.

He looked up and stared into her eyes with the mast broken expression she's ever seen.

"Come here." she whispered as she opened her arms to him.

He didn't hesitate. He came into her embrace with such force that knocked the wind out of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck as a few tears escaped his eyes and whimpers came from his mouth.

Eleanor put her arms around him and rocked him back and forth gently.

"It's okay…shh…" she whispered into his ear before kissing the shell of his ear softly.

He turned his face and gave a soft, wet kiss from his tears just below her ear before burying his face in her neck again.

There, at that moment Eleanor forgot about her anger and hurt because _he_ was more important for her than her own life. He was her reason to live.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note**: There you have it! Thank you for reading! So Lucy's gone! But this isn't the end yet! Please review! I desperately want to know what you think! Please? I'll update faster if you do! **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! How are you? Okay…here's the next chapter! There is a little fluffiness in this one! But first here's a huge thank you to my reviewers: **Drummer13,** **wannaBlovett, XrazorxpiesX, BabyBluewinx and** **XxXInLoveWithHimXxX**! Thank you all very much! On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Benjamin's crying had subsided after a few minutes but Eleanor kept holding him even after his crying had ceased. He moved from the embrace and looked at his lap for a few moments. Then he looked up to her and sniffed.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just…" he whispered tiredly.

"It's okay, I understand." she said softly.

She looked over at the baby next to her and saw that Johanna had her eyes half open. Poor thing was tired from all the things that happened that evening.

"Look Ben, I think Johanna is tired. We should put her to bed. You want me to take her upstairs?" she asked him.

"No…I don't want to go up…not yet…Could you…?" he started, looking at her pleadingly.

"Okay, I'll put her on my bed. Then I'm going to make you some tea." she said standing up. She picked up Johanna and headed for her room.

"Okay…" he whispered looking at her while she walked away with his daughter.

Eleanor entered her room and laid the baby on her bed. Johanna was asleep within minutes. Eleanor smiled and kissed her warm cheek.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything will be fine. Daddy will take good care of you." she whispered at the sleeping baby girl. She silently exited the room and gave a deep sigh.

_Okay Eleanor…take a deep breath….Just because Lucy is gone, that doesn't mean that he's going to miraculously love you back…So…take a hold of yourself!_ She thought silently as she straightened her dress.

She slowly made her way back to the parlor and found Benjamin looking at of her pictures.

"She's asleep. Poor thing was exhausted!" she said to him and he jumped surprised. He looked like a kid that was caught doing something bad.

"Sorry, Ben. I didn't mean to startle you." she said chuckling at his embarrassment.

"You're very pretty in this one…"he whispered looking at the picture again.

"Which one?" she asked him coming to stand behind him.

"This one." he pointed with his finger.

"Oh! It's from my wedding! Well…all brides are pretty on their weddings!" she said laughing nervously.

"No…not all of them…" he said softly as he turned to look at her.

Eleanor thought that she could be lost in his eyes if he kept looking at her like that. She cleared her throat and moved away a little.

"Yes! Right! So…want some tea then?" she asked him nervously, already heading for the kitchen.

"That would be nice…"he said with a small smirk as he realized that she was embarrassed because of his compliment.

She went behind the counter and put some water in the pot to warm it.

"Sit down then." she said to him as he saw that he was standing there uncomfortable.

"Um…thank you." he said as he took a seat.

She made the tea and gave him a cup. Then she sat down next to him.

"So…why did Lucy leave?" she asked him like she didn't know. She couldn't tell him that he had been listening, though it was difficult not to with all the noise they made.

"She…we…had a fight about what happened last month…" he said looking at his tea.

"Oh…? Why did you fight about that?" she asked him as she took a sip from her tea.

"Well…she wouldn't apologize to you! She also lied to me that you had agreed immediately…so I got angry with her behavior…" he trailed off.

"You know Lucy, Ben…she never apologizes to anyone because she thinks she's always right…I mean…you know how your wife is…" she said looking around.

"Yes! But this time she crossed the line! And you didn't want to talk to me because of her!" he said loudly, looking at her.

"So what? I'm not anything to you Ben…Why would that bother you?" she asked him deliberately.

"Because I…because you mean a lot to me and" he trailed of, looking around nervously, not wanting to reveal his feelings just yet.

"Oh?" she said hopefully. _She meant a lot to him…That's a good thing right?_

"I'm sorry for getting you upset Nellie…" he said softly.

"No, Ben. I should have never told you that I love you…All these would not have happened .You had a fight with your wife for me! You pity me because you know that I love you." she whispered looking at her cup again.

"No! Don't ever think that I pity you! Lucy and I …we weren't getting on well…she was seeing that judge very often…and I definitely not pity you! I mean I…it's not pity what I feel for you…it's um…I…think that I…" he stammered.

"You what?" she asked him hopefully.

"I…have feelings for you…for sometime now…I've had them even before I found out that you love me. Feelings that…feelings that I shouldn't feel for anyone except my wife…but I do have them…and they are strong…I…" he said desperately, standing up from his chair.

"Oh Ben… I think you feel these things now because Lucy is gone…" she said but he cut her off.

"No! It's not now! My feelings grew stronger when you were so angry at me that morning. It's not because Lucy is gone. I told her to leave after all…" he said forcefully as he came closer to her chair.

"Are you sure?" she asked him as her hope started rising once again.

"Of course I'm sure. I haven't even touched Lucy since the night she came back…the only woman I wanted to touch was…you." he said softly as he kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his.

"Really?" she whispered shocked as he looked at her lovingly.

"Really…only my Nellie…" he whispered as he caressed her face with his hand.

She smiled as she turned her head giving him a kiss at the palm of his hand.

"Come with me." he whispered as he helped her stand up. He led her to the parlor and they sat together on the couch.

"Come closer…" he whispered looking at her.

She nervously came closer to him and he snaked his arm around her waist before he pulled her suddenly on his lap. She gave a small yelp and put her arms around his neck to steady herself. He chuckled and tightened his hold on her waist as he adjusted her on his lap.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall, darling." he said smiling softly at her.

She could only stare into his eyes as he laughed softly at her stunned expression. He bit his bottom lip, staring at her as he enjoyed the feeling of her body on top of his own. He saw her as she wet her lips and nervously looked around and his throat went dry. He reached out and turned her head towards him. He leaned closer and softly brushed his lips against hers.

Eleanor stood there frozen with her eyes wide open, shocked that he was actually kissing her again. She was so shocked that she couldn't even return the kiss. She stood still as a statue into his embrace.

Benjamin moved back when he realized that she wasn't kissing him back. He looked at her confused and hurt.

"What's wrong? You don't want me to kiss you?" he asked her with puppy dog eyes, pouting.

"What? No! Of course I do! It's just…I can't believe that you are here with me…" she whispered as she traced his lips with her thump.

"I am here…Now give as a kiss!" he said playfully bringing her close again.

She smiled at his eagerness and kissed him back forcefully as her hands grabbed fistfuls of his dark hair. He sat back on the couch bringing her with him. He put his hands on her lower back and moved them in soothing circles as they continued kissing. Realizing that this must be an uncomfortable position for her, since she was sitting sideways on his lap, he moved back.

"Why don't we try something else, eh?" he whispered smirking at her.

He moved her so she was straddling him, with her legs on each side of his waist before pulling her back to him again. He hummed happily at the feel of her body pressed against him. He broke the kiss and started kissing her face. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her chin and finally her nose making her giggle.

"You like that, huh?" he asked her smirking as he repeated the action once again.

"Ben, I need to breath you know…" she said laughing as he pressed his face against her neck inhaling her scent.

"I know…I just wanted to do that for so long." he whispered kissing her neck and shoulder softly.

She smiled at his words and snuggled into his arms as he kissed the top of her head repeatedly.

"Ben, does this mean that…we are together now…?"she asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, I think so…" he whispered. She could hear the smile on his face without looking at him. She grinned and hugged him closely. In a few minutes she was asleep in his arms.

He smiled as he caressed her hair with one of his hands while the other one held her close to him.

"I think I love you, darling…" he whispered into her hair and smiled when he heard her sigh and snuggle even closer to him. After a while he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, not caring what the next day might bring.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note:**Thank you for reading! Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! I'll give you a pie if you do! **:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my wonderful readers! Here's the next chapter! But first here's a huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers: **Drummer13, Sweet Lunacy, lilnelbell, XxXInLoveWithHimXxX, XrazorxpiesX, BabyBluewinx, and BeccaLynLovett! **Thank you guys! You rock! On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Benjamin woke up the next morning feeling warm and very relaxed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around sleepily. He realized that Nellie was not in his arms and that there was a blanket draped over him. He smiled when he suddenly heard Nellie's voice coming from somewhere in the house. He starched and stood up from the couch. Sleepily he walked towards her voice. He found her in the kitchen, talking to Johanna. She was speaking sweetly to her and Johanna was looking up at her with her pretty eyes.

Benjamin stood in the doorway watching them smiling without making his presence known yet.

"So you see, the nice, sweet prince married the pretty but poor young girl and they lived happily ever after. The end!" Eleanor said smiling while Johanna was listening. When Eleanor finished the story the little baby girl clapped her small hands and giggled, making Eleanor laugh softly.

"You liked that, sweetheart?" Eleanor asked as she pecked Johanna's small nose making her giggle again.

"Well, I can tell you a whole bunch of stories, yes I can!" she said as she rocked her up and down on her lap.

"I would certainly love to hear one of those stories sometime." Ben said as he stepped into the room smirking.

"Have you been listening?" Eleanor asked him suspiciously with her eyebrows raised.

"For quite sometime now actually. You are very good at story telling. Perhaps you can put me to sleep sometime." he said winking at her as he approached them.

She smiled and stood up with Johanna on her hip.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked him.

"Sure, if you can." he said smiling at her.

"Here, take her." she said as she handed him Johanna and went to make him his breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you miss daddy?" he asked her as he felt her immediately snuggling into his chest giggling.

"You're in a good mood today, huh?" he said as he pecked her little head as he sat down on a chair.

"I wonder who is responsible for it…" he smirked at Nellie who just laughed.

"So, how did you sleep?" she asked him as she poured him some tea.

"Very good actually. I needed to sleep." he said while making funny faces to make Johanna laugh. The little girl giggled again at her father's antics and as he was holding her close she grabbed his hair _again._

"Ouch! Not that again…Johanna…Johanna let go of my hair…" he said pouting.

Eleanor laughed from the counter as she put some bread and butter on a plate for him.

"It's not funny! ...Darling, why do you always have to do that? Ouch! Do you want to make daddy go bald?" he asked as she tugged rather painfully at his hair. However the baby girl giggled at her father's obvious discomfort.

"Nellie…Nellie can you help me please?" he asked her.

"Oh…I don't know. I like to see her torturing you." she said smirking at him teasingly.

Benjamin glared at her and finally Johanna stopped her rather painful play on his head.

"Thank you, love." he said looking at his daughter gratefully.

"I think she was trying to actually fix your hair. Did you look in a mirror today? Your head looks like bird's nest!" she said laughing at the image he made.

"Ouch! That hurt me! It wounded me right here!" he said pouting, pointing at his heart.

"You'll get over it." she said smirking as she brought him the plate and took Johanna from him again. She carefully put her in her crib.

"I took the liberty to bring it here so I can watch over her." she said pointing at the baby's crib.

"It's okay. Thank you." he said sincerely, taking a sip from his tea.

After finishing his breakfast, he got up from his chair.

"I'm going to change my clothes. I'll be back." he said before walking out of her shop.

********************************

After a few minutes he returned in clean clothes and with combed hair.

"You see? I fixed it!" he said proudly, pointing at his head.

"Yes, I see it. Well done!" she said laughing as she continued her task with the pies.

"So…I need to go to the market…I want to…buy some things." he said clearing his throat as he looked around.

"What...things?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Oh…just some things for my shop!" he said smiling at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and nodded her head shrugging.

"You're not going to open the shop?" she asked him confused.

"I will. Just later. I have to go out first." He said smiling at her.

"All right." she said as she continued her cooking.

"Okay…I'll see you later." he said turning to leave.

Before he made to the door he came quickly back to her. He moved around the counter, turned her around to face him and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips as his hands clutched her waist tightly. She returned the kiss clumsily as she wasn't expecting it. He pulled back breathless and kissed her again on the forehead before tracing her lips with his thump. He place a teasing kiss on her plump bottom lip before flashing her a grin that made her weak in the knees.

"I almost forgot to get my good morning kiss! I won't be long, darling." he said to her still smirking.

She just nodded with her eyes wide and he winked at her before happily exiting the shop. Eleanor stood there staring into space for quite some time with her mouth open. She finally shook her head and blinked a couple of times.

"God! He'll be the death of me!" she said to herself as Johanna giggled from her place in her crib.

Eleanor laughed and shook her head again before returning to her work again.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Sorry if it's short but I thought it was a good place to stop for now! Any ideas where Benjamin went in such a hurry? Anyway, please review! I'll update faster I f you do and I will give you a nice juicy meat pie hot from the oven! Please? **:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my readers! Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! But first I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **BeccaLynLovett, Drummer 13, lilnelbell, XrazorxpiesX** **,BabyBluewinx and Sweet Lunacy!** Without you I would be nothing! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 15**

Eleanor was finishing her last pies when the first costumers came to her shop. Benjamin was gone for almost an hour and a half now and she was getting worried.

_Where could he be?_ She thought as she served pies to the people in her shop. She went to her window and looked outside at the people passing by. She sighed and as she was ready to leave the window a blond head caught her eye. _Lucy_. She was laughing and walking hand in hand with that judge. Eleanor shivered in disgust as she watched them. Suddenly Lucy said something to his ear and pointed at her shop,he nodded his head and Lucy started walking towards her pie shop. Eleanor saw that she was wearing a white silk dress. Expensive thing to wear if you were a barber's wife. So it must have been a gift from the judge.

Eleanor walked away from the window and moved back to head for her counter. She saw Lucy as she started climbing up the stairs and walked to the door.

'Don't bother. He's not up there.' Eleanor informed her.

'Oh? And where is he?' Lucy said as she looked at her arrogantly.

'He's gone to the market.' Eleanor said as she walked back inside.

'No matter. I came for my daughter. Where is she?' Lucy asked her looking around.

'She's sleeping in my room.' Eleanor said as she wiped some floor from her counter.

'I'm going to see her.' Lucy said walking towards her room already.

'No you won't. I'll bring her here.' Eleanor said as she walked fast to her room and brought the baby out to her.

She handed Johanna to her and moved back to her counter continuing her task.

'So…has he turned to you for comfort yet?' Lucy said evilly, grinning.

'I don't see how my life is any of your business Lucy.' Eleanor said indifferently.

'Just wanted to be sure he is fine now that I'm gone. To tell you the truth I don't see what a man can see in you. Especially Benjamin. I thought he had better taste. Is he that desperate?' Lucy said holding Johanna but hardly paying any attention to her. Her eyes were glued on Nellie.

'I don't think is any of your business what he does anymore. He threw you out or am I wrong?' Eleanor shot back.

'I wanted to leave!' Lucy snapped.

'Whatever you say, dear.' Eleanor said bored, moving around her shop to serve more pies.

'Just so you know, he doesn't love you. He couldn't possibly love you. I mean look at you! Whatever he says are lies! He just wants someone to comfort him.' Lucy said as Eleanor returned to the counter.

'I don't think is very proper for a lady, no…for a married woman to flirt with other men.' Eleanor said angrily back at her.

'And it's not proper to lust after married men!' Lucy snapped loudly waking up Johanna with her high pitched voice and also attracting stares from the people in the shop.

'How can you come in here with that attitude and embarrass me in front of my costumers? Say what you have to say to your husband!' Eleanor whispered with clenched teeth.

'He's not my husband anymore! Not since he took your side! I don't understand what is so great about you that made him stop loving me! He left me for…for YOU!?' Lucy said outraged not paying attention to the crying baby in her arms.

'Will you lower your voice?! You are scaring Johanna!' Eleanor said angrily.

'Oh! And you care about her? You just want Benny!' Lucy said angrily.

'I did nothing to steal your husband Lucy. And yes I care about Johanna! Who took care of her all those times huh?'Eleanor asked her irritated.

'Just tell him that I want a divorce! It's over! I'm with Turpin now and I'm happy. I don't want him back.' Lucy said as she handed Eleanor the baby.

'You can tell me that yourself Lucy. No need to send messages to me through Nellie.' Benjamin's voice said from the doorway as stunned costumers watched with their eyes wide.

Lucy turned around and faced him with an angry scowl on her face.

'Oh, here you are then! Well since you heard what I had to say to you there's no reason for me to repeat it!' Lucy said mockingly looking at him.

'Okay. If that's all you wanted to say to me then you can go now. No reason to make a scene in front of all these people.' Ben said as he approached them slowly, his eyes shifting to Nellie who stared at the floor with Johanna in her arms.

'Fine! I was leaving anyway! Have a nice time with your…whore!' Lucy said angrily, stomping out of the shop quickly.

Benjamin watched with anger her retreating form before turning his eyes to Nellie who was in the verge of tears once again. He came closer to her and took her in his arms mindful of the baby between them. The moment his arms were wrapped around her she started crying silently as the costumers watched them uncomfortably.

'I'm sorry…but we are closed for today.' he said looking at the people in the shop as he rubbed Eleanor's back gently.

They nodded their head silently and slowly left the shop.

'Shh…it's okay…don't pay attention to her my love…shh…'he whispered in her ear softly as he kissed her wet cheek softly.

Her sobs instead of ceasing increased and he felt her trembling in his arms. He led her to her room, took Johanna from her and put her in her crib. He returned to her side and embraced her again. He sat down on the bed bringing her with him. He moved so she was beneath him and he was on top of her. He wiped her tears away and softly kissed her cheeks.

'Shh…come on now…My Nellie is always cheerful…come on shh…'he whispered sweetly in her ear before kissing it softly. She looked up at him and smiled slightly through her tears.

'That's right…smile for me…'he said grinning down at her. He leaned closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips which tasted salty from her tears.

'Don't cry…it doesn't matter what other people say or think…I'm here …'he whispered huskily between kisses as his hands caressed her sides gently through her dress.

She nodded and sniffled before burying her face in his neck. He rolled over so she was laying her head on his chest as he played with her hair. They stayed there silently in each others arms until Nellie fall asleep in his embrace while Benjamin thought angrily about everything Lucy had said to Nellie. He had heard pretty much the whole conversation. He looked down at Nellie and smiled.

'What is it about you that is so addicting my charming baker hmm?' he whispered to her smiling when he felt her snuggle close to him. The fact was that he loved that woman and no one could separate them. He wouldn't allow it. He put his hand in his pocket and touched the small velvet box there. Her gift would have to wait till her birthday, until tomorrow.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note:**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it because I had fun writing it! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll give you a cookie if you do! **:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! How are you? Here's the next installment! Here's a huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers**: Drummer13, Sweet Lunacy, lilnelbell, BabyBluewinx, XrazorxpiesX, BeccaLynLovett and XxXInLoveWithHimXxX!** Thank you all so much! You are amazing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 16**

After the incident with Lucy, Eleanor had been a bit distant and sad the whole afternoon. The reason for her distress was that she had started to think about Lucy's words. What if she was right? What if Benjamin only wanted some comfort and that was why he was being with her? After all it was her that had confessed her love to him. He hadn't said openly that he loved her. Besides, it wasn't very long since he had broken up with Lucy. They weren't even divorced yet. What if he was just playing with her?

She had been so lost in these thoughts that she didn't even remember that her birthday was coming next day. She had completely forgotten.

Benjamin on the other hand did remember her birthday. He was also trying to cheer her up but he didn't completely succeed .However he had planned something for her tomorrow. He hoped that that something would definitely cheer her up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Benjamin woke up early the next morning He dressed, checked on Johanna and saw that she was still asleep. Carefully he exited his room and headed for Eleanor's room. He entered the pie shop and walked slowly into her room. He opened the door and peered inside. He smiled when he saw that she was still sleeping. He walked inside and closed the door softly behind him. He approached her bed and watched her peaceful face.

'You look like an angel, darling.' he whispered, smiling.

He crawled next to her on the bed and very slowly embraced her from behind. He put his strong arm around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. She whimpered and snuggled further into his embrace until her back was pressed firmly against his warm chest. He grinned and caressed her stomach through her white nightdress while he pressed soft kisses on her shoulder. She moaned slightly and turned around in his embrace, snuggling her face into his chest. He put his arms around her and brought her closer to him, kissing her cheek repeatedly.

The action caused her to wake up and she gasped as she saw his grinning face.

'B…Benjamin?' she asked sleepily, trying to move back a little but he wouldn't let her.

'Good morning, princess.' he whispered grinning at her.

'What…what are you doing here so early?' she asked him, trying not to melt at the pet name he just called her.

'What? I can't come to see my girl?' he asked her as he placed a kiss on her nose.

'Your…girl?' she asked him softly.

'Hmm…oh by the way! Happy birthday!' he said grinning as he saw her stunned face.

'You remembered my birthday? I had completely forgotten!' she whispered amazed

'Of course I did! Now where is my kiss?' he said teasingly, leaning in.

When she felt his soft lips on her own all her doubts vanished from her head. She was glad just to be with him.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her, holding her still close to him. She shyly smiled back and placed a soft, lingering kiss just bellow his ear making him moan at the sensation. He tightened his hold and pressed his body closer to hers, as his hands moved up and down her back.

'What time is it?' she asked between kisses.

'Almost seven.' he growled in her ear.

'Seven?! I have to get up! I need to make the pies, and then I need to open the shop. I need to take care of…'she said as she tried to stand up.

'No, 're not going anywhere.' he said in a commanding voice as his grip on her arm stopped her from moving away from him.

'What? I have work to do Ben.' she said trying to get up.

'No, you're not opening the shop today. I want to spend the day with you.' he whispered smiling.

'But, Ben…What about…'she started but he cut her of with a kiss that took her breath away.

'I said no.' he whispered again.

'Okay. Then what are we going to do?' she asked him dazed.

'We're going out for dinner tonight.' he said smiling.

'Dinner? So why can't I open the shop for the morning?' she said trying hard to focus on his words and not on his hands caressing her body.

'Because I want us to be alone today. You, Johanna and me.' he said smirking at her expression.

'Oh…okay then.' she whispered.

'Now…get dressed. I'm going to make us breakfast .Okay?' he said as he got up from the bed.

'All right.' she said smiling at him as he left her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They ate the breakfast Benjamin had prepared, which was good in Eleanor's spent the entire day out in the park this time with no interruptions. They had a picnic there and Ben enjoyed seeing Eleanor playing with Johanna.

On their way back they bought some small chocolate cakes which Benjamin found extremely tasty and ended up eating the most of them. When they arrived home they put Johanna to take a nap and sat together at the parlor while Eleanor read a book and Ben held her on his lap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time for dinner came and Eleanor was in her room trying to decide what to wear.

'No…no…not that one…'she said as she went through her dresses.

'Oh! What about this?' she said to herself as she took out a stunning blue dress. She looked at it and smiled satisfied.

'Yep! That's it! Now…let's put this on…'she whispered as she started putting it on. She tied the laces together and looked at her reflection at the mirror.

'Perfect. Now…what to do with that hair…?'she said putting a finger on her chin.

'I'll just leave it down.' she decided at last. She combed it slowly until it fell neatly to her lower back.

'It looks fine. After all it's not the first time he sees me…'she mumbled as she put on her shoes. She took her gloves and put them on as she exited the room.

Benjamin was holding Johanna in his arms as he was waiting for her in the kitchen.

When he saw her walk in his jaw fell to the floor and he forgot to breathe. She looked stunning. He swallowed hard and smirked at her as she came closer.

'You look…amazing, Nellie.' he said softly, placing a kiss on her blushing cheek.

'Thank you, you too. And look at you darling!' she said taking Johanna from his arms. She was wearing a beautiful little, pink dress. She looked extremely cute. The baby giggled when she kissed her forehead and snuggled close to her chest.

Benjamin grinned and offered her his arm. She took it and together exited the shop.

They headed to a restaurant not very far and walked in. They sat down at the table with Johanna in Nellie's arms. They ordered their food and while they were waiting they drunk some wine while Johanna was looking curiously at her surroundings.

'Nellie?' Benjamin said after they ate their food.

'Yes, Ben?' she said sweetly as she put Johanna in the crib next to her chair. Benjamin had brought it with him.

'I know that we've not been together for a very long time …but I feel things…that are very strong…'he said softly looking at her with loving eyes.

'I know Ben…you know that I love you…'she said smiling at him.

'I know you do sweetheart. I… I love you too, Nellie.' he whispered taking her hand in his own.

'You…do?' she whispered shocked.

'Yes, I really do. I know that I just broke up with Lucy but…when I'm free from her legally…will you…um…will you marry me?' he asked her softly with hopeful eyes as he took a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and handed it to her.

She took it with trembling hands as her eyes filled with tears.

'Oh…Benjamin…it's beautiful…'she whispered as she took out a silver ring with a small ruby on top.

'So…what's your answer?' he said nervously looking at her intently.

'Oh my God! Do you have to ask? Of course I will!' she exclaimed happily through her tears.

'Really? Well…I guess we should put this on then…'he said smiling as he took the ring and put it on her finger, kissing her knuckles softly.

As soon as the ring was on her finger she stood up from her chair and came into his embrace as he sat her on his lap. She kissed him passionately on his lips, not caring if people watched them. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other as they stood like this for a long time.

'So, how about dessert?' Ben asked winking at her as she sat on her chair again.

She just laughed and nodded her head. The smile did not leave her face for the entire night. It was still on her lips when she fell asleep later that night

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note:**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think? Leave a review! Did you like it? Please tell me! **:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, but university has been awful! Here's the next chapter! But first a huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers: **Drummer13, Sweet Lunacy, BabyBluewinx, BeccaLynLovett and XxXInLoveWithHimXxX**! Thank you so much for your support! On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 17**

It had been three weeks since Benjamin had proposed to Nellie. Things had been going very well between them. Lucy had not appeared again, not even to see Johanna. Benjamin was thinking that if Lucy didn't show up he would have to go to her in order to discuss about the divorce. He wanted to be free to marry Nellie as soon as possible. Just as he was thinking about her, a knock came on his door.

'Come in.' he said as he got up from his barber chair.

The door opened and Nellie came in holding a cup of tea in her hands.

'Hi, Ben. I just came to bring you something warm to drink. It's awfully cold today.' She said as she entered the room and handed him the tea.

'Thank you, sweetheart.' he said smiling gratefully at her.

'So…had any costumers so far?' she asked, rubbing her hands together to warm them up a bit.

'Only five so far. The weather keeps people in their houses today.' he said looking out of the window as he sipped his tea.

'Yeah, I know. And I have to go to the market. I'm out of spices for the pies.' she said frowning.

'You want me to go?' he asked her gently as he turned to face her.

'No, Ben. I'll go. You stay here, maybe someone will come.' she said smiling at him.

'Okay. Come and give us a kiss then.' he said grinning as he placed his cup on the table.

She laughed but came close to him, pecking him quickly on the lips.

'No, no. I want a real kiss.' he said as he grabbed her around her waist.

'But I just kissed you, Ben.' she said smirking at his eagerness.

'No you didn't. Now, I'm waiting.' he said pouting at her.

She laughed again at his antics and placed a firm kiss on his waiting lips. She moved back and kissed him on both his cheeks before stopping.

'That was better.' he said grinning as he released her.

'Okay, I won't be long. Keep an eye on Johanna, right?' she said as she exited his room.

He smiled and returned to his window for a last glance out before walking over to his daughter. He put the covers closer around her and smiled.

'Are you cold, honey?' he asked her as he leaned over her.

She put her little arms out in an attempt to hug him but he wasn't close enough for her. He laughed and picked her up from the crib.

'You want daddy to hold you?' he asked her as he hugged her close to his chest and started rocking back and forth.

After a few minutes he heard footsteps outside his shop and turned when the door opened expecting to see Nellie. But it wasn't her.

'Lucy.' he said as he stood with Johanna in his arms.

'Hello, Ben.' she said looking at him coldly as she closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Eleanor was returning from the market when she heard voices coming from Ben's room. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened carefully.

'Don't worry Ben. I'll give you the divorce. That's what I came to tell you anyway.' Lucy's voice informed Ben.

Eleanor's eyes widened when she heard her voice. So she finally came to see him and she was planning to give him the divorce.

'…No Lucy…Johanna will not come with you and that's it!... I won't have my daughter grow up with that monster you are with…she's staying with me and that's final!' Benjamin said loudly a few moments later.

'But…Ben…'Lucy whined.

'No! You can come and see her but she won't go with you. She doesn't even know you anymore! How are you supposed to take care of her?' Ben demanded angrily.

'And you can do it better? With that baker at your side?' Lucy said angrily.

'Yes! Johanna likes her.' Ben said calmly to her.

'Fine! But I want to see her often!' Lucy said.

'That's up to you. If you come you will see her.' Ben said in a cold voice.

'Fine! I will send you message when the papers are ready!' she said opening the door forcefully.

'Good.' came his soft response.

Lucy closed the door loudly and came down the stairs quickly. She stopped when she saw Eleanor.

'So…he told me that he's going to marry you.' Lucy said to her mockingly.

'Yes, that's right.' Eleanor said softly, not wanting to argue with her again.

'Well, he's all yours! He's good…at certain things.' she said laughing as she left while Eleanor was glaring holes in her back.

She went into her shop and left the spices she bought on her kitchen counter.

'Nellie? Are you back?' Ben's voice said loudly from upstairs.

'Yes! I'm coming up, love!' she said loudly as she re-exited her shop and headed for his shop.

She went to climb up the stairs but she tripped at the first steps. She let an agonizing cry as she fell down on the hard cobblestone road, her leg making a horrible cracking sound.

'Benjamin!' she cried as she tried to move but she couldn't. Her leg hurt too much.

'Nellie? Oh my God Eleanor!' he cried as he saw her from the balcony. He ran to her quickly and he was at her side in seconds.

'Oh, honey …are you okay? Where does it hurt?' he asked her, worry written all over his handsome face as he put his hand on her lower back while his other one clutched her hand tightly.

'My leg Ben…My ankle hurts a …lot.' she said as tears escaped her eyes from the pain.

'Oh darling. It's okay, everything's going to be fine.' he said as he wiped away her tears with his thump.

'Come on, I'm going to take you into my room.' he said as he easily picked her up like she was nothing but a bunch of feathers. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

'Does it hurt anywhere else?' he asked her gently as he carried her upstairs easily.

'No, just my ankle.' she said, her response muffled by his neck.

He nodded; placing a kiss on her red hair as he finally reached the door. He walked in and carefully placed her on his bed.

'Okay stay here. I'm going to fetch a doctor. I'll bring you Johanna here for company. Okay?' he asked her smiling reassuringly.

She nodded her head and grimaced at the pain her ankle caused her. He gave her the baby and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before quickly exiting the room in search of a doctor.

Johanna looked up at Eleanor's painful expression and reached up with her little hand and caressed or better brushed her little palm over her cheek. Eleanor smiled and kissed her little hand, hugging her close.

'Aren't you sweet, darling?' she said as she rocked her a bit before setting her on her lap.

'I hope daddy comes back soon. My leg's killing me, sweetheart.' she muttered, grimacing in agony again.

------------------------------------------------------------

After twenty minutes or so Benjamin came back to the house with a doctor following him.

'I'm here Nellie. The doctor is here too.' he said, running to her side.

'God Ben…it hurts.' she said hoarsely.

'I know, love. Give me Johanna.' he said tenderly.

He took the baby and turned to face the doctor.

'Please do something, sir.' he said to him.

'Of course. Let me see your ankle, madam.' the doctor said. He was an old man with a calm and kind face.

Benjamin stepped back with Johanna in his arms while she was playing with his tie. He placed a kiss on her little, smooth cheek and rocked back and forth on his feet.

After a few minutes he had somewhat fixed her ankle and bandaged it well.

'There you go madam. It will take a while for you to walk properly. You mustn't move your foot for a week at least. I will be back to check on you in two days.' the doctor said as he stood up from the bed.

'Thank you doctor.' she said politely.

Ben paid the doctor and escorted him out before returning inside.

'How are you feeling, love?' he asked as he came to sit next to her on the bed after putting Johanna in her crib.

'It still hurts but not the same. Thank you Ben.' she said gratefully with a small smile on her face.

'Good. Want something to drink? Perhaps some chamomile for the pain?' he asked her gently.

'No, thank you. Maybe later.' she whispered.

'Do you want to lie down properly?' he asked.

'Yes, can you help me?' she said softly.

'Of course, sweetheart. Here.' he said as he helped her.

'Thanks Ben.' she said as she put a hand on his face and caressed it gently.

'My pleasure, darling,' he said, leaning down to kiss her passionately. Suddenly all her pain was gone as soon as she felt his lips on hers. He was like a drug for her. She entangled her fingers in his ebony hair and tugged at it softly making him moan deep in his throat. He lied down next to her and moved his soft lips to her slender neck, sucking her skin gently but fervently. She sighed happily and tilted her head back allowing him more access. He moved his mouth lower, towards her collarbone and then at the top of her exposed chest. He moaned when he felt how soft her skin was there.

'I love your skin, Nellie.' he whispered between kisses.

She moaned under his ministrations but then a sudden pain on her ankle reminded her of her problem as she let out a small cry.

'I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?' he asked, stopping his actions.

'No, love. Just my leg.' she said, smiling dreamily at him.

He grinned and put his head on her chest as he placed a hand over her waist.

'I'm having a déjà vu right now.' she said smiling, stroking his beautiful hair as she remembered the night he was drunk.

'I know.' he smirked as he let a contented sigh escape his lips.

They stood there in each others arms until night came.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note****: **There it is! Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I'll give you a pie! Please? **:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! But first a big thank you to my faithful reviewers: **lilBellNell, Drummer13, BeccaLynLovett, Helena-fan, L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx!** You made my day!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 18**

A few days after Nellie's accident had passed and her leg was doing much better but she still couldn't move from the bed. She wanted to get up and open her shop because she claimed that her ankle didn't hurt her anymore but Benjamin wouldn't have any of that. He helped her around as much as he could while he was shaving people. He kept her in his room all day and night in order to keep an eye on her. So the only thing Nellie had to do was sit around with him as he worked while she spent time cuddling with Johanna on the bed. Customers were coming and going into his shop, all wondering and asking what was wrong with Mrs. Lovett.

'Come on, Ben. It's been five days! I want to get up!' Nellie whined from the bed as a customer left the shop.

'No, pet. You're not going anywhere. The doctor said a week! So there are only a couple of days left!' Ben said while cleaning his razor with a cloth.

'But I want to walk! I can't wait two more days! I'm bored sitting all day watching you shave hair!' she said throwing her hands in the air.

'Patience is a virtue, my love! So am I that boring?' he said pouting as he turned to face her, razor still in hand.

'No! You know what I mean! It's the first time in my life that I don't have to do anything and it drives me insane!' she said frowning.

'I know, darling. It's just two days more. They will pass quickly.' he said smiling as he came close to the bed. He leaned close to her and kissed her cheek softly before moving his mouth to her ear.

'No, they won't.' she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Come on…I'll make it worth your while…'he whispered teasingly into her ear before kissing it softly.

She closed her eyes and giggled at his words. He moved back and smirked at her.

'See? I made you smile!' he said proudly.

'Yeah, yeah you did.' she said as if she was bored but the truth was that she found him adorable.

Just then the door opened and a young man entered the shop. Benjamin turned to face him with a polite smile on his face.

'Hello, sir. Care for a shave?' he asked as the man looked around the room with bold curiosity.

'Yes. I'm new here and they informed that you are the best barber around here.' the man said as he finally made eye contact with Ben.

'Well, I'm glad to know that I have such a good reputation.' Ben said politely.

'How about that shave then?' the man said impatiently.

'Yes, of course. Sit, sir.' Ben said smiling as he pointed to the chair.

'The man sat down and Ben moved behind the chair, in the process revealing Eleanor as his body covered her from the man's view.

The man saw Eleanor and grinned at her as he made himself comfortable in the chair.

'Who is that beauty over there?' he asked Ben while staring at Nellie who looked at him with raised eyebrows since he was staring at her. In order to avoid his eyes she reached beside her and took Johanna in her arms and started talking to her in a quiet voice.

Ben looked at Nellie and then at the man before answering.

'That's… Eleanor.' Ben said as he started lathering the man's face with concentration.

'Well…she sure is pretty.' the man said looking at Eleanor with lust.

Ben saw the look and felt his blood boiling inside his body from the rising anger.

'Yes, she is but I'm sorry to inform you that she's taken, sir. It would be wise if you stopped looking at her like that.' Ben said in a dead serious voice as he started shaving the man.

'Really? And who is the lucky one?' the man asked ignoring Ben's comment as he continued staring at her intently.

Nellie looked up at Ben's face as she waited for his answer. They talked lowly but she could still hear the conversation.

'Well, she is mine actually.' Ben said angrily as he continued shaving the man with such vigor that you thought he was killing him repeatedly in his mind instead of shaving him.

'Oh? Good for you then…she's …nice…'the man said grinning, winking at Nellie when he caught her eyes. She looked at him with disgust and turned her attention back to the giggling baby in her arms.

Benjamin saw the gesture and his face took a dark expression that could be described as anger and jealousy. He saw that Eleanor wasn't interested in that man but the fact that another male looked at her with lust in his eyes made him extremely jealous.

_Take your eyes away from her you bastard…she's mine!_ He thought angrily as he was almost done shaving the man.

'Are you two married then?' the man asked again giving Ben a sideways glance before returning his greedy eyes to Eleanor again.

'No, we are engaged to be married.' Ben said through greeted teeth.

'Really? Who's that baby there then?' said the man curiously, obviously satisfied that they weren't married yet.

'That's my daughter.' Ben said annoyed at the man's questions and staring.

'Your daughter? You had a child with her before the marriage?' the man said smirking at Nellie who looked up at the rude question.

'Listen, _sir_! I don't think it's any of your business what we do! So if you please stop asking such questions! And stop staring at her!' Ben exploded as he finally finished the shaving.

The man startled surprised at Ben's anger and stood up from the chair.

'I don't know how you got such a good reputation. You seem like a rather rude barber to me!' the man said ignorantly as he turned towards Eleanor, completely ignoring Ben's wild face.

'Hello, my good madam. I'm Edward.' the man said grinning cheekily at her.

Eleanor instead of speaking to him narrowed her eyes and looked at Ben who was standing behind the man with a face full of anger.

'She doesn't talk a lot does she?' Edward said as he turned to face Ben again.

'That would be a pound, sir.' Ben said calmly as he put his razor on the stand next to him.

'What?Oh…right…here you go.' Edward said handing him the money before walking to the door but not before looking one last time at Nellie who refused to make eye contact with him as it was obvious that Ben was angry at the man's behavior.

'Until we meet again, lady…barber.' he said grinning before exiting the shop.

As soon as he was out Ben threw the money away and they fell to the floor with a loud jingling sound.

'I can't believe that man! The way he was staring at you! The questions he asked!' Ben said angrily as he started pacing up and down the room angrily.

'Ben…it's okay. He's gone now, dear. No need to be upset.' Nellie said, placing Johanna in her crib next to the bed.

'No! He doesn't have the right to look at you that way! I told him that we are engaged and he continued looking at you like you were some kind of strumpet that he can have some fun with! You are mine!' he said in a hoarse voice as he turned to look at her in the eyes.

Eleanor was shocked at his outburst. She never thought that she would hear those words escape his mouth for her. She was extremely shocked and somewhat flattered that he was jealous of another man.

'Calm down, love. No reason to be upset over such a silly thing.' she said gently as she tried to calm him.

'Calm down? He looked like he was devouring you with his eyes! I don't want him to look at you! I don't want any man to look at you like that!' he shouted as he came to the bed and sat down to it as she watched him with wide eyes.

She's never seen him so angry. Just as she was about to say something however, he grabbed her face in his hands and slammed their lips together with urgency that surprised even him self. He put his one hand to her hair and started running it through her red locks while the other snaked around her waist, holding her to him.

Hesitantly she started returning the kiss and put her arms around his shoulders hugging him to her as his kiss became more forceful and demanding. He pushed her down on the bed and leaned over her without breaking the kiss. He placed his hand on her neck and brushed it over her collarbone before pushing the fabric of her dress from her shoulder. He broke the kiss and placed his lips on her neck growling against her skin as her hands moved to his hair. He kissed her shoulder a couple of times before returning to her neck and up towards her ear.

'Say it…please say it…'he whispered hoarsely with a choked voice that broke her heart.

'Say what, love?' she asked him confused as she run her hands through his dark hair tenderly.

'Please…'he said huskily as he placed kisses on her cheek repeatedly.

'I don't know what you want me to say, darling.' she whispered with confusion in his ear.

He shuddered slightly as her hot breath hit his neck and hugged her close.

'Say…that you are mine…please say it…I need to hear it…'he whispered in a low voice.

'I'm yours, Ben. Always yours.' she whispered lovingly as she heard him moan at her words.

He returned to her mouth once again and kissed her hard as his hands gripped her hips possessively still careful of her hurt ankle though.

'Mine…'he mumbled repeatedly between kisses as her hands caressed his back softly through his vest and shirt. He moved back and looked at her in the eyes with adoration written all over his face. His eyes, a dark pool of brown chocolate staring at her with such intensity that she thought she was going to drown in them. She smiled at him but he didn't fully return her smile, he continued staring at her before he suddenly spoke again.

'God… I love you, Nellie…how I managed to live without you until now…'he whispered with his face set to a confused expression. He reached with his hand and caressed her face gently as he got lost in his thoughts. She reached up and kissed him lightly on the mouth before bringing him to rest fully on top of her with her arms on his back. He obeyed and buried his face between her neck and shoulder as he started placing open mouthed kisses there. She sighed contently and caressed the back of his head softly.

'You are mine…'he whispered possessively again in her ear.

'What about you?' she whispered playfully in his ear as she moved his hair out if his face in order to kiss his cheek softly.

He moved slightly back and looked at her.

'I'm yours too. You should know that by now, my pet.' he said as he smirked at her softly.

She grinned at him and hugged him again tightly.

'I love you, sweetheart.' he said softly into her hair.

'I love you too, Ben.' she said smiling as they stayed in the tight embrace for a long time.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note:**There you have it! Thank you for reading! So Ben's a little possessive as you can see. He's also a bit jealous! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll give you …a HUGE cookie if you do! Please? **:)**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay! I'm a bit sick these days so…you know! Anyway, here's a huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers: **BeccaLynLovett, XrazorxpiesX, Drummer13, so nice so smart and L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx**! Thank you all so much!:)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd! (Sadly)

**Chapter 19**

Eleanor was better after a few days since her accident. She was walking now but sometimes her ankle hurt when she stressed it. Benjamin kept telling her not to work until her foot was healed completely but she didn't listen to him. Instead she had opened her shop like she always did despite his protestations.

As very morning she had woken up early. She was still sleeping in Ben's bed because he insisted that she stayed with him in case she needed something. She woke up first, before him, to find him wrapped around head was lying on her chest while his arm was holding her waist tightly. She smiled as she gazed at him. He was sleeping with a soft smile on his face and his hair was messy from sleeping. With a final glance at him she slowly freed her self from his tight grip, which by the way wasn't an easy task since he tried to hold her tighter when he felt her move away. She pecked him on the cheek and that did the trick. She stood up and put on her dress as he turned with a whimper to the other side. She carefully exited the room and headed for her shop.

She entered the shop and winced when she felt a small but sharp pain on her ankle.

'Bloody stairs…'she muttered as she went behind her counter to start her chores. She put out all the ingredients and started making her pies.

After a few hours she had put the pies in the oven and she went o sit down for a while since her ankle was hurting her again. As she was sitting there cursing her sore foot Ben entered the shop with sleepy eyes.

'Nellie?' he asked as he saw her massaging her foot.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and put a hand on her chest.

'Ben! I almost jumped out of my skin!' she said with a sigh of relief seeing it was only him.

'Sorry. How are you?' he asked as he kneeled in front of her taking her ankle in his hands. He put down her stocking and she had to bit back a moan as his hands touched her skin.

'Does it hurt? I saw you massaging it before.' he said, looking with concentration at her hurt foot, oblivious of the effect his touch had on her.

'Well…just a little…'she said looking around the shop.

'Just a little or a lot? Nellie…I told you not to stress it but you don't listen to me!' he said shaking his head as his hands slightly rubbed her foot soothingly.

'I can't sit around doing nothing! You know how I am…'she said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

'You could at least have woken me up so I could help you with the baking!' he said looking at her face.

'You? Helping me with the pies?' she asked giggling as she thought him baking instead of her.

'Yes, me. What is so funny? You think I can't do it?' he asked her with a pout as he fixed her stocking back up but instead of moving away he took hold of her legs and kneeled between them.

'Oh love! I don't think you can bake pies!' she said still laughing as she saw his pouting face.

'I can and I can prove it!' he said as he leaned closer to her, moving his hands from her legs to her waist, hugging her close.

'I'd like to see you try!' she said smiling as she put her arms around his neck, pecking him on the nose.

'Is that a challenge?' he smirked watching her until he closed the gap between them with his lips. She moved her hands from his neck to cradle his face as he deepened the kiss.

They broke the kiss when a female voice spoke up from the doorway.

'Oh God! Get a room.' Lucy whined as she walked in.

Eleanor blushed like a tomato while Ben offered a sheepish grin at his soon to be ex wife.

'Hello, Lucy.' Ben said as he got up from the floor.

'I'm here to give you the papers you have to sign.' she said to him as she handed him the papers she held in her hands.

'Oh? Thank you. If you want to see Johanna, she's upstairs.' he said while looking at the papers.

'Okay. I'm going then.' she said while sending a glare towards Nellie who sat silently in her chair.

She headed upstairs, leaving them alone again.

'It seems that everything is ready. I just have to sign these. I'm going up. I won't be long.' he said winking at her after blowing her a kiss. She smiled back and nodded her head.

After a few minutes of sitting alone in her shop since no costumer was there yet, she saw Lucy leaving with an angry look on her face. She caught her eye and she glared at her before walking away. Eleanor frowned in confusion, wondering what happened. Five minutes later Benjamin walked in her shop with Johanna in his arms looking annoyed.

'Ben? Is everything okay?' she asked frowning.

'Fine. I signed the papers. It's over.' he said smiling as he saw her worried face.

'Really? Why you look angry then?' she asked as he came close while rocking Johanna in his arms.

'Nothing…just…well…'he mumbled looking around.

'What Ben?' she asked, really worried now.

'She…um…please don't be angry…'he whispered looking at his daughter.

'I won't.' she said smiling.

'She…tried to um…kiss me…'he said softly looking at her.

'She what?!' Eleanor said as she stood up quickly but she regretted it as a sharp pain went through her.

'Careful!' he said loudly as he saw her wincing.

'I'm fine. And what did you do?' she said as she sat back down, looking at him demandingly.

'What did I do? I pushed her away!' he said like it was obvious.

'Oh…'she whispered, looking down.

'I could never betray you, Nellie. I thought you knew that.' he whispered as he kneeled again with the baby looking between the two of them curiously.

'I know, Ben. I just…she was your wife and…'she was cut of by his lips. He moved back and smiled at her.

'I know, sweetheart. I love you. Don't forget that.' he whispered as one of his hands caressed her face while the other held the baby close to his chest.

'I love you too.' she whispered smiling.

'So you know what that means, huh?' he said grinning.

'What?' she asked confused as she took Johanna from him.

'Start looking for a dress.' he said winking at her.

'Oh! Really?' she asked him softly but happily.

'Really. Now…how about those pies you challenged me to make?' he said playfully as he got up rubbing his hands excitedly.

'Oh Ben!' she said laughing at his expression, shaking her head.

'Come on! I promised you pies and pies you'll get!' he said rolling up his sleeves, heading for the counter.

She laughed but followed him with the giggling baby in her arms.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note****:** Thank you for reading! Now go and review! Reviews make me update faster! Isn't everyone excited that Christmas is coming? I don't know about you, but I am! Anyway…review, please? **:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello my wonderful readers! How are you? Me, not very good! This awful flu is still with me! Anyway, here's the next chapter. But first I want to thank my reviewers: **Automn333, XxXInLoveWithHimXxX, lilnelbell, Drummer13, XrazorxpiesX and Sweet Lunacy!** You are all amazing! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 20**

'Okay, so tell me again what do I do?' Ben said, holding the flour in his hand.

'God, Ben! I already told you five bloody times!' Eleanor said, throwing her hands in the air.

'I just want to do it right! I don't want to mess it up!' he whined as he stomped his foot like a kid.

'Ben, I have the impression that you have already messed it up! Twice! There is more cleaning for me to do than the one I have to do in a week!' she said, shaking her head.

'Come on! Let me try again!' he said pouting.

'Fine, fine! But it's the last time!' she said pointing a finger at his face which was covered partially with flour along with his hair. The image finally became noticed by her and she had to stifle a laugh at the picture he made.

'I swear this time I'll get it right!' he said eagerly.

'Okay. Fist put the water in the bowl, then the flour and mix them. Afterwards put a little salt and oil. When all of these are in, mix them very good until they become one! Got it?' she said looking at him with raised eyebrows while she had her hands on her hips.

'Yes, I got it! You know…you're sexy when you give me orders! I like it!' he said smirking at her as he looked at her up and down suggestively.

'Ben! To your pies!' she said, blushing at his comment.

He laughed but then he turned serious again as he started doing what she said.

'I'll go bring the meat. Do what I said.' she said as she headed downstairs while shaking her head.

'Okay.' he said as he put water into the bowl.

'Like it's so difficult to do what she said…'he mumbled looking at the flour.

'So…how much of this am I supposed to put?' he asked to no one in particular.

'Well…I'll just improvise…'he said as he put a fair amount of flour in the bowl.

He mixed them with his hands and then grabbed the salt and oil. He put them in too and started mixing again. Suddenly an old lady entered the shop.

'Good morning, Mrs. Lovett! Mrs. Lovett?' she said, squinting her eyes towards Ben.

'Oh, no! Madam, I'm not …Mrs. Lovett. Why don't you sit down? She'll be here shortly.' Ben said pointing at the tables.

'Oh…who are you?' she asked as she sat down.

'I'm Benjamin…you know the barber from upstairs.' he said as he returned his attention to his dough.

'Oh! I know you! A handsome one you are! It's nice that you are helping Nellie, dear.' the old woman said smiling at him.

'Thank you, madam.' Ben said smiling warmly at her.

Shortly Eleanor returned with the meat in her hands.

'Okay, Ben…here's the meat…oh…Mrs. Bell! How are you?I haven't seen you in a while!' she said, placing the meat on the counter before approaching the old woman.

'I'm fine Nellie, dear. How are you?' Mrs. Bell asked her kindly.

'I'm great! How's your back lately?' Nellie asked her worriedly.

'Oh, my back hurts, dear. But what to expect at my age?' Mrs. Bell said.

'I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like a pie then?' Nellie asked her smiling.

'Yes, dear. Thank you!' Mrs. Bell said.

Nellie smiled and walked over to Ben who was looking apprehensively at the dough and meat.

'What's the matter now?' she asked as she came to stand next to him.

'Nothing…what do I do next?' he said to her smiling with eager eyes.

'I hope you didn't put too much salt in it.' she said eyeing him suspiciously.

'Of course not! What am I? An idiot?' he said rolling his eyes, hoping that he had done it right this time or else she was going to bake him into a meat pie.

'You have to put the meat into the pies, love. But first cut some onions.' she said pointing at the corner of the counter.

'Right! I'm gonna cry…again with these…things.' he muttered.

'You were the one who wanted to make pies.' she said as she put a pie on a plate for Mrs. Bell.

'I know! But…this is difficult!' he said throwing his hands ,which were covered in flour, in the air.

'Yeah…well…'she said as she brought the pie to the old woman.

'There you go Mrs. Bell.' Nellie said smiling.

'Thank you dear.' Mrs. Bell said.

'Nellie? Come here!' Ben whined from the counter.

'What now?' she said as she came to him after checking Johanna who was sitting in her crib behind the counter, watching her father fighting to make the pies.

'Is this okay?' he asked pointing at the onions

'Yes, love. Well done.' she said patting his arm after kissing his flour covered cheek

'You see? I told you I could do it!' he said proudly.

'Yes, you got it right…with the third go.' she said giggling.

'Yeah…yeah…so…I put them all in?' he asked.

'No, no…first you have to make the dough into small pies like I showed you before.' she said slowly.

'Oh…right! I'll do it then!' he said looking at her expectantly.

'What?' she asked confused.

'Can you not watch me? You're making me nervous!' he said looking at her.

'All right! Now you're shy…'she said walking away.

After an hour of chatting, Mrs. Bell left and Ben announced that he was done.

'All done!' he said relieved.

'Really? Let me see then…'Nellie said as she went over for inspection.

She came next to him and looked at the pies with a grimace.

'Well…they're not the best shape but…'she trailed of as she saw the glare he sent her.

'Right! They are… fine!' she said taking the tray to put it in the oven.

Ben walked to a chair and sat down with a sigh of relief. Eleanor returned to his side and looked at him up and down.

'You, sir are filthy.' she said to him.

'I'm what…?' he asked her confused.

'You need a bath…how did you manage to get flour and onions all over you? I've been doing this for years and I've never been like that.' she said laughing.

'It's your fault for challenging me.' he said putting his chin up.

'Well if it's my fault …I should make it up to you.' she said seductively, coming closer to him.

'I…um…what?' he stammered looking at her with wide eyes.

'I said I would make it up to you by…preparing a bath for you.' she said as she sat on his lap while he looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

'You…s…should?' he murmured as he embraced her tightly.

'Hmm…I'll close the shop. No one will come at this time of the day anyway. And I'll put Johanna to my room to take a nap and then I'll help you.' she said smiling at him while she dusted flour of his dark hair.

'That would be good…'he said swallowing hard as he looked at her with desire and love.

'Great! Wait here then.' she said escaping his arms. She closed the shop door and flipped the sign. She took Johanna and carried her to her bedroom.

'Come on, sweetie. How about a nap hmm? But first look at daddy! Isn't he funny like this?' she said as Johanna spotted her father and giggled cutely.

'Very funny, Nellie…'Ben said rolling his eyes before pouting.

Eleanor laughed and disappeared into her room.

'God…she's gonna kill me if those pies aren't good…'he mumbled looking around nervously.

About fifteen minutes later she returned and smiled.

'She's asleep.' she said.

'Good.' he said.

'Go to the bathroom and I'll be back with warm water.' she said to him.

'All right' he said smiling as he stood up and headed for the bathroom.

He entered the bathroom and took of his vest. He caught his reflection in the mirror and his eyes widened.

'Oh dear God! I was like this all morning?' he said incredulously. Shaking his head he took of his shoes and shocks and sat at the edge of the tub waiting for Nellie.

After a while she came in with a large bucket of warm water.

'Nellie? Here, let me.' he said as he took it from her small hands.

'Thank you.' she said gratefully as she left again.

He emptied it into the tub and put it down while Nellie returned with a pitcher.

'Okay, now get in.' she said looking at him.

'Fine.' he said as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

'What…what are you doing?' she said with her eyes wide.

'I'm taking of my clothes. How am I supposed to take a bath, woman?' he asked laughing at her facial expression.

'You could at least warn me so I could turn around, Ben.' she said as she turned her back to him, blushing.

'Sorry, didn't know you were so shy with me.' he said smiling as he removed his clothes. He stepped into the tub and sighed with relief as the hot water came in contact with his skin.

'You can turn now, darling.' he said stretching in the tub.

She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw his strong, pale chest. She cleared her throat and took a soap and a sponge as she walked over to him. She kneeled next to the tub and lathered the sponge while he was watching her intently.

'Can I…?' she said motioning to his arms and chest.

'Of course, sweetheart.' he said smiling.

She smiled back and started washing his arms and chest with gentle hands .He hummed happily and leaned back as one of his hands caressed her arm as it moved over him.

'Thank you, Nellie.' he whispered as she continued.

'What for?' she asked, trying not to stare too much at his chest.

'For doing this…Lucy never did this…'he said softly looking away.

'I like doing it. You don't have to thank me. I like taking care of you.' she whispered and she caressed his cheek with a soapy hand

He grabbed her hand, pulling her close and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, moaning as he did so. He broke the kiss and looked at her longingly with sparkling eyes.

'Now, lean back a bit. I'll clean your hair from all that flour.' she said smiling widely.

He nodded and did as she asked. She wetted his hair and put some shampoo on her hands as she started massaging his scalp gently. He let out a husky moan as she washed it and she smirked when she heard him.

'God…Nell…that's amazing…'he muttered with a happy sigh, closing his eyes.

'Really?' she asked smiling.

'Yes…you have amazing hands…'he said as he opened his eyes to look at her.

'Thanks.' she said as she took the pitcher to rinse the shampoo of. When she was done she moved to get up but he stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

'What about the rest of me?' he asked smirking at her.

'What?' she asked with pink cheeks.

'Just kidding, darling. I'll do it.' he laughed at her embarrassment.

'Oh…great…I'll… go check on the pies…they should be ready by now.' she said as he released her hand.

'How about a little kiss first?' he asked her softly looking at her lips.

She nodded and leaned down, kissing him again, cupping his wet face with her warm hands, making him shiver. She moved back and kissed his clean hair gently.

'There. Happy?' she asked him moving back.

'Very.' he smirked.

'Great. Finish your bath then.' she said exiting the room.

He took the sponge to finish washing with a wide smile on his face as he hummed.

'BEN! The pies have to much salt!' Nellie shouted from the kitchen after a few minutes.

'Oh…God…she's gonna kill me…'he muttered as the smile left his face when he heard curses escape her mouth.

'Language, Eleanor! Language!' he yelled smirking at her distress.

'Shut it or you'll be the filling for the pies the next time!' she said in a high pitched voice.

He just shrugged and continued his job.

'I don't know what she's so angry about…it's just salt…it's not like I put poison in them…'he muttered to himself.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note:**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! I'll give you I nice juicy, salty Ben pie! Please? **:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! Okay, here's the next chapter! I have **to warn** you that in this chapter there is a love scene! Nothing graphic but I had to warn you! Now, here's a huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers**: XrazorxpiesX, BeccaLynLovett, lilNellBell** **and Sweet Lunacy!** Thank you all very much darlings! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 21**

'God, this man! What am I gonna do with all these pies! No one is going to eat them! I told him not to put so much bloody salt!' Eleanor said to herself as she looked at the tray of pies in front of her.

'Nellie?' Ben asked in a hesitant voice from the bathroom.

'What?!' she said irritated.

'Can you come here for a second?' he asked her softly.

'Let's see what he wants now…'she muttered angrily. She entered the bathroom to find him in the same position she left him moments ago.

'What is it?' she snapped, still angry at him.

'Can you bring me some clean clothes?' he asked her with a pleading smile and puppy dog eyes.

'No! Why should I?' she snapped again with her hands on her hips.

'Well…maybe because I'm going to freeze to death in here?' he said with raised eyebrows.

'I don't care! You destroyed my pies!' she said stubbornly in a high pitched voice.

'Now, that's not true is it?' he smirked while playing with the water.

'No it is.' she said looking away from his handsome face.

'Fine then.' he said shrugging. He reached for the towel next to the tub and stood up. He wrapped it around his waist tightly and walked out of the bathtub.

Eleanor stood there with her mouth open and her eyes wide, staring at his body.

'Ben!' she yelled as soon as she found her voice again.

He looked at her with a smirk and came closer to her while water was running down his body.

'What?' he asked her innocently.

'You…you were naked!' she said in a high voice, looking away.

'So? We're going to be married. No need to be shy.' he said smiling as he slowly backed her up against the bathroom wall.

'I know that but…hey! I'm still angry at you!' she said as he tried to kiss her.

'No you're not…'he whispered as he trapped her between the wall and his wet body.

'Yes I am!' she said looking away form his pouting face.

'No, you're not and you know it…'he said as he kissed her cheek tenderly.

'Ben…'she warned, wanting to be angry with him but she realized that she couldn't, not when he was this close to her.

'Come on…I'm sorry?' he offered as he nuzzled his nose in her neck.

She looked away and frowned.

'I promise I won't come close to the pies ever again.' he said as she turned to look at him. He smiled lovingly at her and she couldn't do anything else than smile back.

'Okay…I can't stay mad at you anyway…You're too adorable for me to handle…'she said blushing.

Suddenly his face turned serious and he looked at her intently from her face and down to her feet then back to her face again, like he was drinking her in.

'No one has ever said that to me before…'he mumbled before crashing his mouth to hers roughly.

Eleanor froze against him. His soft lips in combination with his wet body was too much for her, she felt like she was going to faint. After a minute or so however, she returned his kiss eagerly. He moved one hand from the wall to cup her face gently while he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly he wanted to feel her hands on him, he needed to feel her as close to him as possible. All of a sudden the kisses they shared weren't enough for him. He wanted more of her.

'Please…touch me Nellie…'he whispered breathlessly, breaking the kiss.

'Ben…?' she said with her eyes wide, gasping for breath.

'Touch me…please…'he whispered urgently as he pressed his body against hers desperately.

Hesitantly she moved her hands, which were hanging motionlessly at her sides, and put them around him. She hugged him close to her body as she started stroking his bare back nervously but gently.

'Oh God…'he whispered in a hoarse voice as he kissed her lips again. He put his hands possessively on her hips and pressed her harder against the bathroom wall. She gasped into his mouth and moved one hand to caress his neck tenderly while the other grabbed his shoulder tightly for support.

He broke the kiss and looked at her with love and desire before moving his hands to the laces of her dress. He started undoing them slowly while maintaining eye contact with her all the time to see if she wanted him to stop. When she didn't do anything to stop him he hurried up his movements and in a few moments the dress was in a pool around her feet. His eyes widened when he saw her only in her under dress. He leaned close again while she pushed the dress out of the way. He attacked her neck with his mouth and started placing open mouthed kisses there, moaning when he felt her hands caressing his chest lightly, shyly.

'That's right…touch me…don't be afraid…'he whispered into her ear and his hot breath sent shivers up and down her spine.

She took a deep, shuddering breath at his words and touched him more firmly, more bravely.

He pushed his pelvis hard into her and she gasped when she felt his desire for her. He started grinding his hips against her lower body while his hands caressed her sides gently through her under dress.

'Ben!' she gasped as he continued his movements.

He just moaned in reply and kissed her again passionately as the towel he had around him started becoming very loose around his waist. In one quick movement he took hold of her thighs and picked her up groaning into her ear. She placed her legs tightly around his waist and pressed her self close to him while she gripped his shoulders tightly.

'Nellie…'he moaned, gripping her legs tightly, almost bruising her skin, but she didn't care. His hand moved under the light material of her under dress but she stopped him with one of her hands.

'No, not here.' she whispered in a hoarse voice to him.

'Where?' he asked her urgently in a low voice looking at her while his hands were still holding her legs around him.

'The parlor…'she mumbled kissing him again.

He nodded eagerly and moved them away from the wall. He walked out of the bathroom with her still wrapped around him and with steady legs entered the parlor. He pushed her quickly onto the couch and he kneeled between he legs. He kissed her again hungrily while his hands started pushing the fabric of her under dress up her thighs, revealing her milky white legs to his lustful gaze.

'My…God…you're beautiful…'he whispered, running his hands up and down her legs. She smiled and caressed his wet hair gently. He moved on top of her and looked into her eyes.

'You want me to stop?' he asked her huskily as his hands continued their caresses.

'No…don't stop.' she said as she leaned up and kissed his neck softly making him moan at the contact.

He took hold of her under dress and pushed it further up her body. He placed his hands on her undergarments, pulling them out of the way while looking into her eyes, his eyes darker than usual. She nodded and pulled him into her embrace. He reached between them and untied the towel but keeping it draped over his waist.

The moment he entered was like a dream for Nellie. It was like she was floating.

Benjamin couldn't believe how perfect they were together; he had never felt anything like that before. It was like he was in heaven; his whole body was trembling from all the pleasure. He didn't want it to end. He loved the way she kissed him, the way she held onto him the moment of their passion. He loved the sounds she made next to his ear, but most of all he loved the way she looked into his eyes the whole time, the way she fought to keep her eyes open just to watch him.

Afterwards he was lying on top of her, breathing heavily with his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. He was resting his head on her heaving chest while his hands hugged her close to him. She was running her hands up and down his bare back and occasionally stroking his still wet hair as she placed kisses all over his face making him smile.

'Nellie…that was …perfect…'he muttered as he nuzzled his face in her neck, his body shuddering at the thought of what they just did.

'Yes…it was, Ben…'she replied smiling, kissing his cheek while blushing madly.

'God…I love you, sweetheart…so much…'he whispered into her ear in a choked voice.

'I love you too, Ben.' she replied kissing him on the lips tenderly.

'You're gonna get cold.' she whispered hugging him.

'I have you to warm me up…'he said huskily as he kissed her collarbone.

'Ben… I'm serious. There is a blanket on the chair over there.' she said laughing.

'Kay…'he said, reluctantly standing up in all his naked glory. He took the blanket and returned to the couch. He moved on top of her again and put the blanket around both of them. He sighed happily and snuggled close to her body again, running his hands over her gently. She hugged him close and kissed his hair again as they fell asleep in each others arms.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! I hope it was okay…I don't know…Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you! Please? **:)**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello my wonderful readers! Here I am with another chapter! I want to thank my amazing reviewers: **Drummer13, BeccaLynLovett, lilNellBell, XrazorxpiesX and** **...XVoldermort'sQueenX!** You made me smile with your kind words! Thank you for supporting this story! **:)**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sweeney Todd! If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!

**Chapter 22**

The next morning Benjamin was sitting on his barber chair cleaning one of his razors after a costumer had just left his shop. He was in a rather good mood today and for that he had to give credit to his charming baker. As he was cleaning the razor absentminded, he remembered what happened yesterday and a wide grin came to his handsome face. He couldn't believe how much he loved that woman and after yesterday's events he loved her and thought about her even more which was a bad thing since he couldn't concentrate on his work. A few minutes ago he had almost sliced a man's neck because suddenly an image of her popped into his mind out of nowhere. He chuckled quietly to himself at his own clumsiness before shrugging.

'It's not like I killed him anyway…it was just a nick.' he said quietly to himself staring blankly at the shining blade. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning back against the chair while his hands fall limply to the arms of the chair as he simply enjoyed the silence of his room. Suddenly the sound of Nellie's voice from downstairs came to his ears and he smiled again at the sound of it. Images of their lovemaking flashed in front of his closed eyes and he shuddered as he remembered her lovely face staring up at him with love. Suddenly the desire to be close to her again became strong and he opened his eyes.

'God…what's wrong with me? It's been one day since…'he trailed of with a frown of his face.

Light footsteps came from the stairs and a flushed Nellie entered his shop with a tray of food in her hands.

'Brought you some lunch Ben!' she said breathing heavily.

He turned to look at her and that did it. He stood up and slowly approached her while she smoothed down her dress.

'Ben? Had many costumers this morning?' she asked him not noticing the desire in his eyes. He came close to her and pulled her into his arms as he hugged her close to him.

'I missed you, Nellie…'he muttered into her hair.

'Ben you haven't seen me in only for a few hours! How can you miss me?' she asked laughing but embracing him too.

'I just can.' he whispered stroking her hair gently.

'I have to go. I can't stay for long. I have costumers down and I have to keep an eye on Johanna.' she said trying to move away from his arms.

'No! Not yet…'he mumbled keeping her close to him.

'Ben… come on I have to go…'she trailed of as he kissed her with force, surprising her.

He clutched her close to his body with his hands pressed possessively on her hips as he shivered violently at the feeling of her soft, warm lips against his own hungry ones.

Eleanor was surprised at his behavior but returned the kiss nonetheless as she put her arms on his warm chest feeling him tremble in her arms. Slowly but steadily he started backing her to the nearest wall as he moaned against her lips when she grabbed hold of his dark hair and tugged at it gently.

Nellie, realizing what he was trying to do, broke the kiss and gasped for air.

'Ben…what are you doing? I have work to do…'she mumbled as she looked onto his piercing eyes.

'I know…I just…I needed to do that…'he muttered, offering her a quick but sweet smile as he caressed her face.

'Why…?' she asked distantly as she started combing his soft hair with her fingers, enjoying the feeling of it.

'I don't know…I just…I missed you and I know that it's crazy but…I want to be with you all the time…I don't want to be away from you…does that make any sense?' he asked her in low voice as he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes at her ministrations.

'It does to me because I feel the same way…'she whispered into his ear making him smile at her words.

He moved back and looked at her intently before kissing her on the forehead once again. At that moment the door opened and an old gentleman entered the shop.

'Hello…oh! I'm sorry…'the man said as he saw them.

Benjamin moved away from Nellie reluctantly and smiled.

'It's okay, sir. Come in.' he said, winking at Nellie playfully. She smiled and exited the shop in a hurry with a blush on her face.

'Come sit, sir. It's my lunch break but I can make an exception.' he said politely to the old man.

'Thank you, then.' the man said as he sat on the chair while Ben had a huge smile on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Nellie was cleaning up the shop. She had many people coming into her shop today which was a very rare occasion so she decided to close it for the day early. Not to mention that she was tired from all the work. She was finishing cleaning the tables when Ben came down the stairs with the now empty tray she had brought him earlier.

'Hey, Nellie! What are you doing?' he asked her as he put the tray on the counter

'I'm cleaning. I'm closed for the day.' she said sweat covered her skin from all the work.

'You want me to help you?' he offered with a smile as he came closer.

'Um…no. It's okay! I'm done anyway.' she said smiling at his kind offer.

'Okay…where is Johanna?' he asked as he notice she wasn't in the room.

'Oh! I put her in my room. She's taking a nap.' she said as she finished cleaning the last table with her wet cloth.

'That's good.' he said as he sat down at one of the booths watching her moving around the room. His eyes scanned her body and suddenly a question entered his mind.

_How many others have touched her before me?_ He thought as jealousy swept over him suddenly. He was jealous of any other man who had touched her, kissed her before him. As he continued staring at her this thought stuck into his mind and he had to ask her or else he would go crazy.

'Um…darling?' he asked her looking at his hands.

'Yes, Ben?' she asked as she washed dishes.

'Ah…besides Albert…'he started hesitantly looking at his lap.

'Yeees…'she said encouragingly.

'Um…how many…boyfriends did you have?' he asked her as he looked up at her.

Her eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows at him questionably

'What kind of question is that?' she asked him laughing.

'I just…I was just curious…'he said stammering, feeling stupid for asking her this.

'Well, sorry to disappoint you but I had only two men in my life.' she said continuing her work.

'Two? Who is the second one?' he asked her panicked with wide eyes.

'You, silly!' she said laughing at his expression.

'Oh…Really?' he asked her proud of himself.

'Yes, really. Only Albert, God bless him and you of course.' she said smiling at him.

'Oh, that's great! I mean…eh…good….'he said too excitedly but then stopped at the funny look she gave him form across the counter.

'Just for the record…why did you ask me this?' she said wiping her hands on the dish rag.

'Huh?Just…curious…'he said not wanting her to know that he was suddenly jealous of any man who might have touched her before him.

'Ben…You're not a very good liar…'she said teasingly as she came closer to him with her hands on her hips.

'I'm not…lying!' he said defensively with his chin up in the air.

'I think you are! Come on tell Nellie…'she said as she leaned close to his face, her lips dangerously close to his.

'I…this not fair…'he whispered as he tried to kiss her full lips but she moved back in time.

'No, no! Not unless you tell me what was in your mind!' she said with a smirk playing on her lips.

'I…won't! You can't make me!' he said stubbornly but still trying to reach for her with his mouth.

'Oh…that's a pity then…because if you did I thought it might be nice if you helped me take a bath later…'she said pouting.

His eyes went wide and he swallowed hard at the thought of them together in a tub.

'Well…since you're not going to tell me then…'she said as she started to move away but he grabbed her wrist just in time.

'Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!' he said quickly as he pulled her on his lap wrapping his arms around her tightly.

'Fine, I'm listening.' she said smirking down at him.

'I…I wanted to know…how many…men…have touched you before me!' he blurted out the last sentence quickly as if he was ashamed.

'What? Ben…are you jealous?' she asked with her mouth open in surprise. He was jealous of others for her?

'Yes! I'm jealous of anyone who has touched you before me, of anyone who has kissed you before I did!' he admitted looking down.

'Oh Ben…don't be silly!' she said smiling as she placed her fingers under his chin and made him look up at her.

'I know…it's crazy…but…after yesterday…I feel…'he said desperately hugging her close to his chest.

'What?' she asked him, rubbing her hands over his back soothingly.

'I feel that I can't leave without you…I …love you too much…'he whispered as he leaned close to her face.

She beamed at him and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss as her hands tightened around him. He responded with the same intensity and put one hand on her thigh, caressing it lightly. She broke the kiss when Johanna started crying from the bedroom.

'Sorry! Your daughter is up!' she said as she moved of his lap.

'No! I'll go! I haven't seen her all day.' he said excitedly.

'Okay.' she said smiling as she saw him leaving.

'Oh! I haven't forgotten about our bath deal!' he said winking at her before disappearing from her view.

She laughed and shook her head as she returned to her dishes.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note:**There it is! Chapter 22! Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love and they make me update faster! **:)**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello! Here's the new chapter for you all! There's a **love scene** in this chapter so **I warn you**. Nothing graphic though! But first I want to thank my reviewers: **Autumn Eve333, XrazorzpiesX and lilNellBell! **This chapter is for **lilNellBell. **Your wish was granted, love! Thank you for encouraging me to write! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 23**

Nellie was resting in the bathtub playing with the water. She leaned back and closed her eyes as the warm water relaxed her tired muscles. Benjamin was still in her room trying to put his daughter back to sleep and he hadn't noticed her sneaking away from the kitchen and into the bathroom.

It was really weird for Eleanor to have him care about her so much. Not that she was complaining of course. Not even in her wildest dreams she could ever imagine that he would love her so much and that he would be jealous of other men for her. A smile spread over her face as she remembered his pouting face a few minutes ago. She found him extremely adorable when he was distressed and nervous. Well, if she wanted to be honest with her self she would admit that she always found him adorable anyway. She closed her eyes and gave a happy sigh as she stretched into the tub not noticing the light footsteps coming from the door.

'Well, I think you are in trouble.' Ben's voice came from very close to her.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked with wide eyes up and saw his smirking face looking down at her with his eyebrows raised.

'Ben! What are you doing in here!?' she asked stunned at his sudden appearance.

'The question is what are you doing in there without me?' he said looking at her with smiling eyes.

'I told you I wanted to take a nice warm bath.' she said rolling her eyes as a blush started forming on her face.

'Yes. You also said that this bath would include me helping you.' he said with his arms crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot impatiently.

'Well…you were busy…so…'she said shrugging.

'So you couldn't wait for me?' he asked her pouting.

'Well…'she said unable to form words when she saw his face.

_Why does he always have to __pout?_ She thought silently.

Shaking his head he started unbuttoning his white shirt while she stared with her mouth open.

'Ben! What are you doing!?' she said loudly covering her eyes when he started unbuttoning his pants.

'I'm going to take a bath too.' he said smirking as she couldn't see him doing it anyway.

'I'm still in the tub!' she said still hiding behind her hands.

'I know. And please uncover your eyes. It's not like you haven't seen me before.' he said rolling his eyes but at the same time enjoying her shyness.

'Ben…'she warned when she heard the sound of clothing falling down to the floor.

'Yes?' he asked as he came into the tub and sat across from her.

'We don't fit in the same tub! I'm quite big.' she said as she slowly uncovered one eye and looked at him hesitantly.

'Nonsense. You're not big, Nellie.' he said shaking his head as he grabbed the sponge and started washing himself.

She opened both of her eyes now and looked at him. The water reached his chest but she could see the rest of him too if she tried enough. He caught her staring and he smirked at her, winking playfully. She looked away and searched the bathroom blankly now wishing she had left the bathroom earlier. Suddenly she felt his hand on her foot massaging it gently and she turned her head to look at him curiously.

'Just helping you. You overwork yourself, darling.' he said as he gently stroked her foot.

'I like what I'm doing, Ben.' she said softly trembling at is gentle touch.

'I know, sweetheart.' he replied smiling warmly at her as his hand moved further up her leg slowly caressing it. She closed her eyes at the contact and leaned back no longer caring that she was naked under the water. She was so lost in his caresses that she didn't even realize that he had moved on top of her until his naked chest came in contact with hers. She gasped and opened her eyes just to see him leaning in for a kiss. His warm lips touched hers gently as she lay still beneath him inside the water. Hesitantly she put her arms around him and pulled him to rest fully on top of her body from head to toe. He hummed happily and put his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him if that was possible. He broke away from her soft lips to place his mouth on her neck; placing butterfly kisses there as his hands moved gently all over her body. She leaned back allowing him more access on her neck as she ran her hands through his hair repeatedly. He moaned deep in his throat and started placing open mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulder eliciting a gasp from her mouth.

'Ben…maybe we should…'she started but was cut of by his lips. He kissed her deeply until she forgot what she wanted to say in the first place. He took hold of her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist as her hands came to rest at the edges of the tub. He shook his head and took both of her arms and placed them on his shoulders.

'Hold me.' he whispered huskily into her ear.

She had the time to only nod her head in agreement before he entered her and sent her flying to heaven. This time he watched her all the time with a loving smile on his face until his eyes rolled in the back of his head and a deep moaned escaped his gasping lips signing his completion. She held him close to her chest for a long time until his breathing returned to normal along with hers.

When she calmed she realized that the water was getting really cold and that a great amount of it was spilled all over the bathroom floor from their lovemaking. A giggle escaped her lips and he looked up at her surprised.

'What's so funny?' he asked her narrowing his eyes at her playfully.

'Look the mess we created.' she said still giggling.

He looked at the floor and a sheepish smile came on his face.

'Well, what to do? Things like that happen.' he said shrugging as he put his head against her chest again enjoying her warm embrace.

'Ben, I think we should leave this tub or else we will freeze to death.' she said stroking his hair.

'Right.' he said as he removed his body from hers and stood up, water running down his body. He took a towel and put it around his waist before helping her out too. He wrapped her in a towel and looked at her.

'Go and get dressed. I'll clean this up. You've been in there much longer than me.' he said moving a strand of her hair behind her ear as he smiled warmly at her.

'Okay. Thank you.' she said as she headed for her bedroom.

He stared after her retreating form for a while with adoration before shaking his head.

'Wake up, Ben. She's not going anywhere.' he muttered while he started drying the floor with a cloth as a huge grin of happiness came to his face.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note****: **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! It's always nice to have some feedback! Please? **:)**


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! But first a big thank you to my amazing reviewers: **XrazorxpiesX, XLovesickXmelodyX , sparrowbeth and lilNellBell!** Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 24**

It was late one afternoon and Ben and Nellie were sitting together in the parlor with Johanna in Nellie's lap. They were drinking tea and eating some cookies Nellie had made earlier that day while the baby was drinking the milk Nellie had prepared for her. Her tea was almost cold by now since she was occupied with the little baby girl in her arms.

'That's my good girl. Drink it all…'Nellie said softly to Johanna. The baby girl looked up at her and continued drinking it while clutching Nellie's finger in her own little hand.

'You want me to do it? Your tea is getting cold.' Ben said softly as he watched the scene with fondness.

'No…I want to do it…'Nellie mumbled while smiling sweetly at Johanna.

'Okay…'he said looking at his daughter curiously.

After a while Johanna moved her little mouth away from the bottle and turned her head away as a sign that she was full.

'Come on, love. It's only a little left…'Nellie said softly trying to give her and the rest of the milk but the baby let out a cry and wiggled in her grasp a little.

'Okay…shhh…'she said as she let the bottle on the table and rocked her slightly on her lap. The baby went quite again and looked up at her with her big, curious eyes before moving her gaze to her father. She put out her little arms and tried to reach him. He laughed and took her from Nellie's embrace. He held her close to his chest and caressed her small back soothingly as he leaned back to the couch.

'Little girls must always drink their entire milk young missy.' Ben said playfully to his daughter while she looked at him curiously with her head cocked to the side. She let out a giggle and snuggled into his chest. Ben flashed a grin at Nellie who was watching them amused.

'Yes, now I think she understood what you said Ben.' she said shaking her head as she sat back on the couch and took a cookie from the plate. She took a bite from it and then offered it to Benjamin who accepted it willingly.

'These are wonderful, darling.' he said with a full mouth as instead of taking a bite from it he took the rest of it all in his mouth.

'Ben…I have a sneaky suspicion that you are very fond of sweets.' Nellie stated, trying to stifle her laugh at the blissful expression he had as he was eating the cookie.

'No I'm not fond of sweets! I adore sweets!' he said when he was done chewing it.

'I see.' she said smiling at him while one of her hands caressed Johanna's cheek.

'You know…in a little while she's going to start talking…'Ben said looking at his daughter.

'Yeah…I know. You don't know how much I want to hear her little voice.'Nellie said smiling.

'You really love her, don't you?' he said looking at her in the eyes.

'I do, Ben. You know that.' she said.

'You also realize that she might think that you are her mother since you are the only female that takes care of her now…'he said looking at the baby then at her once again

'I…I know…and to tell you the truth…I don't mind at all.' she said looking as the baby caught her finger and held it tightly.

'Really?' he said smiling widely.

'Yes…I always wanted a little girl.' she said smiling at them both.

'Well…we…can always have …a child…you and me…'he said hesitantly looking at her.

'You…you want to have a baby…with me?' she asked him surprised.

'Definitely. Don't you?' was his simple answer.

'Of course! I would love to!' she said excited.

'Great.' he said smiling at her.

They sat in silence for a little while before Benjamin spoke again.

'Um…how come you and Albert never had a baby?' he asked her curiously.

'Well…let's just say that it…was bad luck.' she said looking away.

'Nellie? What do you mean?' he asked her as he rocked Johanna who was playing with his vest buttons quietly.

'I…was going to have a child once but…well the pregnancy didn't go well. I lost the baby when I was two months pregnant.' she said with her voice full of sorrow.

'What? When was that? Why didn't I know this?' he said confused as he slid closer to her on the couch.

'I didn't tell anyone. Only Albert knew.' she said as a tear escaped her sad eyes.

'But? Why didn't you try again?' he asked her softly, now understanding her deep love for Johanna.

'He…didn't touch me again since that pregnancy. He didn't want me to go through all this again. So he just kept away and then he…passed away as you know.' she said looking away.

'Oh…'was the only think that he managed to say as he looked down and then back up to her sad face.

'Come here.' he said softly as he held his left arm open to her while the other one held the baby close to him. Slowly she came close and laid her head on his shoulder while one of her hands rubbed the baby's back gently. She looked up to his face and he leaned down kissing her firmly on the lips as his hand caressed her hair softly. They broke the kiss and looked at each other before Nellie rested her head on his shoulder once again while smiling at Johanna who now decided to play with her fathers tie. Nellie touched the baby's small head and stroked it softly as she gave a deep sigh. At the action the baby looked at her and reached for her, releasing Ben's tie from her grip. Nellie took her from him and laughed warmly when she felt her nuzzling her little face in her chest.

'She loves you. It's confirmed.' Ben stated smugly as he tightened his hold on Nellie's shoulder and brought her closer along with his daughter.

'I hope she does.' she said laughing as she snuggled into his arms, enjoying his warm embrace.

'I'm sure she does.' he said again as he moved away a lock of red hair behind her ear gently before caressing her face with the back of his hand. She smiled and kissed the baby's forehead gently.

'Don't worry. We're going to have a baby.' he said reassuringly to her with a smirk on his face.

'I hope so…'she whispered looking into his eyes before pecking him on the cheek.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note:**There it is! Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Feedback is always important! I'll give you a cookie if you review! Please? **:)**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter! A huge thank you to my reviewers: **XrazorxpiesX, lilNellBell, XLovesickXMelodyX and Sweet Lunacy!** You are great! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!(sadly)**

**Chapter 25**

'Hey, Nellie…'Ben said as he was drinking his coffee one morning. Eleanor looked up from her pies and smiled at him from the kitchen counter.

'Yes, love?' she asked him softly.

'I was thinking…that we should pick a day for our wedding. Don't you think it's time?' he asked her hesitantly as he looked at her from his chair.

'Really? You think so?' she asked him happily looking at him with her big brown eyes.

'Yes, I do. When would you like? You choose the day.' he said to her smiling as he saw her whole face lit up at his suggestion.

'Oh…um…I was thinking…'she started as she came closer to his chair.

'You have been thinking about this too?' he asked her with his eyebrows raised.

'Yes…'she said blushing.

'Well…why didn't you say anything, darling?' he asked her confused as she came to stand in front of him.

'I…didn't want to pressure you, Ben.' she said looking at her hands.

'Oh, sweetheart! You never pressure me!' he said laughing as he grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap. She made her self comfortable there and she put her arms around his neck as she looked into his warm brown eyes.

'So, what were you thinking?' he asked her kissing her ear gently.

'I was thinking it would be nice to be married in…December.' she said softly looking at him.

'That's great. Can I ask why December?' he said pecking her nose, making her giggle.

'Well, I like the snow.' she replied simply with a smile.

'December it is then. You know that's in one month.' he said grinning at her widely.

'I know.' she said kissing his cheek.

'That means that we have to start getting ready.' he said as he hugged her close to his chest.

'Yes.' she said as she laid her head on his warm chest.

'Who are we going to invite?' he asked her with a frown.

'How about no one?' she asked him softly.

'No one?' he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

'I just want it to be just the two of us. But if you want to invite someone…'she whispered fingering his vest buttons.

'No! Anything you want. It will be better anyway. Just you and me…I like it!' he said happily kissing the top of her head.

She smiled and looked up at his face. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly before moving back and smiling at her. She lightly pinched his nose and removed her self from his lap.

'Ouch! That hurt!' he whined playfully.

'Oh don't be such a baby! It was only a little pinch!' she said laughing as she started heading to her counter again.

'You are mean! Come back and kiss it better!' he said as he crossed his arms, pouting.

'All right, all right! Stop your whining!' she said teasingly coming back to him as she watched his pout slowly disappearing and it's place took a smug grin.

'You see? You cannot say no to me!' he said as he waited for the kiss to come with eager eyes. She smiled warmly and kissed his nose and then his soft, dark hair before moving back.

'You know that I can't, Ben.' she whispered into his ear softly. He smiled lovingly at her and kissed her hand before releasing her with reluctance.

She returned to her job while he watched her with curious eyes.

'I have to go open my shop. Will you keep an eye to Johanna?' he asked her as he got up after a while.

'Of course. I'll go check on her in a few minutes and then I'll bring her here with me.' she said smiling as she put pies on the oven.

'Great! I'll see you later!' he said winking at her before exiting the pie shop.

'Okay…now…let's check my little darling…'Nellie whispered as she headed for the bedroom. She walked in and found the baby awake but when she spotted Nellie she started whimpering as she tried to reach for her with her small hands.

'Hi, sweetheart! What's wrong?' she said softly as she took the baby in her arms. The moment she kissed the baby's forehead she moved back in shock.

'My God! You are burning!' she whispered as worry started creeping up on her.

'Why are you so hot sweetheart? Do you have a fever?' she asked the baby softly as she rocked her in her arms. Johanna whimpered again and snuggled in Nellie's arms.

'Come on let's go tell daddy that you are sick.' she said as she took a small blanket and placed it around Johanna to keep her warm. She walked out of the room and headed upstairs. She knocked before opening the shop and found Ben sharpening one of his razors. He looked up and smiled but the smile faded when he saw Nellie's worried face.

'What's wrong?' he asked as he put the razor down and came closer to them.

'Johanna has a fever. Oh, she's so warm Ben!' Nellie said to him with a worried voice.

Ben put a hand on his daughter's forehead and gasped.

'Oh God! She's burning!' he said loudly caressing her small cheek lovingly.

'We need a doctor!' she said in a high pitched voice as she held the baby close to her chest.

'Don't panic, Nellie! It's just a cold. It has happened before. Don't worry.' Ben said smiling reassuringly at her.

'Are you sure? I mean…she's so small…'Nellie whispered as she kissed Johanna's little hand.

'Don't worry. I'll call a doctor. Give her a warm bath. It will help to put the fever down.' he said as he put his coat on.

'Warm bath. Right!' Nellie said in a panicked voice as she headed for her bathroom.

Benjamin followed her out and headed for the doctor.

'I won't be long! And do not panic!' he warned her as he walked down the street quickly.

'Don't panic…'she mumbled as she entered the shop and headed for the bathroom.

She entered the small bathroom and put the baby on a chair there as she warmed the water before she undressed the baby slowly, carefully and put her softly in the warm water.

'There, love. Isn't that better?' she asked while Johanna looked up at her with her big feverish eyes.

'You don't cry a lot do you? You are very brave, darling.' she whispered as she washed her gently. After a few minutes she was done and wrapped the baby in a white towel. She took her in her arms and exited the bathroom. She walked to her room and sat down on the bed cradling Johanna to her chest. She touched her forehead and found out that she was still warm but not like before. She leaned down and kissed her cheek soothingly. After a few minutes she heard footsteps and Ben's voice.

'Nellie?' he asked from the entrance.

'In here!' she said loudly. He walked onto her room with the doctor that had helped her with her ankle.

'That's my daughter, sir.' Ben said pointing at the baby in Nellie's arms.

'Let me see you, sweetheart.' the old doctor said sweetly to Johanna. They put her on the bed while he examined her. Nellie came to Ben's side and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and winked, smiling at her.

'Don't worry.' he whispered lacing his fingers with hers.

After a while the doctor finished and turned to them with a smile on his face.

'Nothing to worry about. It's just a regular cold. Keep her warm and give her a lot of warm milk and chamomile. Warm baths help too.' he said looking at them.

'See? I told you…Thank you doctor! What do I owe you? Ben said smiling at him. The doctor left and Nellie redressed the baby in warm clothes before putting her in her crib again. Ben returned and came close to the crib.

'I think she's asleep. She didn't even cry…'Nellie said amazed.

'I know. She's very quiet. Like a proper lady.' he said smiling sown at his daughter. He put his arms around Nellie's form and hugged her close to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, inhaling her sweet scent as they stood there looking over Johanna.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note****: **Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews encourage me to write more! So please help me by reviewing! Please? **:)**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone! I'm here with a new chapter! But first I want to thank my wonderful reviewers:** Drummer13, XLovesickXMelodyX, XrazorxpiesX, Autumn Eve333, lilNellBell and BeccaLynLovett! **Thank you all so much! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I** do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 26**

It was late at night and Ben could not sleep at all. Every time he closed his eyes he ended opening them again after a few minutes. He looked down and saw Nellie sleeping peacefully into his arms with her face buried in his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair softly, trying not to wake her. She had finally fallen asleep. She was so worried about Johanna and Benjamin had to drag her into bed from Johanna's crib. He looked at her again and saw her smiling softly in her sleep as she nuzzled his neck a little before going still once again. He continued stroking her hair and his gaze shifted at the ceiling. After a while he heard soft whimpering and he snapped his eyes towards his daughter's crib. Slowly he stood up, softly putting Nellie to rest her head on her pillow, before walking to his daughter's bed.

As soon as he was close enough he reached for her with his hands. With her small hand she grabbed his index finger tightly while she looked at him with teary eyes.

'What is wrong, honey? You're not feeling well?' he asked her worried.

She just looked at him with her big eyes as she let another whimper, slightly louder this time.

'No…no…no need to cry…here, come to daddy.' he said as he picked her up and pulled her close to his chest. Immediately she snuggled close and clutched the front of his white shirt in her small fists. He put his lips against her forehead and felt her temperature and he realized that her fever was up again. He kissed the skin there and rocked slightly back and forth.

'Is the bad fever keeping you awake, darling?' he said sweetly as he very carefully exited the room, leaving a sleeping Nellie behind him. He walked towards the bathroom with Johanna in his arms looking at him with teary eyes as she continued her soft whimpering.

'Shh…daddy is going to give you a nice warm bath and the bad fever will leave. Okay, my love?' he said looking at her fondly as he reached the bathroom door. The baby blinked a couple of times and laid her small head against his chest.

He prepared a bath for her and very carefully undressed her before putting her in the tub. While holding her with his right hand he bathed her with the left one. As he was washing her he took a few bubbles and placed them playfully on her small nose and the baby giggled happily at her father. He grinned widely at his daughter as her small hand grabbed his index finger again, holding onto it tightly.

'This is better, isn't it, sweetheart? Daddy's here.' he whispered looking at her face, smiling.

The baby stopped giggling and looked at him for a long time before mumbling a word that made Ben's heart stop.

'Da…ddy…'she whispered giggling as she continued holding his finger tightly. Benjamin's hand froze and he stopped his movements. His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide before a huge smile appeared on his face.

'That's right, sweetheart…I'm your daddy…'he whispered amazed as he stood staring at the little creature in front of him.

'Daddy…'Johanna said more confidently looking at him.

He laughed and took her in his arms not caring that she was still wet. He embraced her tightly with a smile on his face as he was sitting next to the tub.

'Oh my God! You're talking! I knew that it was going to happen soon!' he said happily as he pulled back to look at her. He placed her in again and rinsed the soap from her before wrapping her in a cute pink towel, Nellie had bought her.

'My baby girl is talking…'he whispered as he held her, kissing her head softly. He felt her forehead again and he was satisfied that the fever was not so strong as before, before exiting the bathroom. He walked to the kitchen and warmed her some milk, hoping it would get her to sleep. He sat on a chair with her on his lap as he started feeding her the milk.

'Come on, darling…'he said as he gave her the milk. Surprisingly she didn't complain like he was hoping she would and she drunk the milk while sitting silently in his arms. Ben smiled down at her while caressing her little hand softly as it was holding the bottle of milk.

'That's my little girl…'he whispered looking at her fondly with warm eyes.

'Wait till we tell Nellie…'he said to her and the baby giggled happily as if she understood what her father said. Ben smiled again and hugged her tightly as soon as she was done with her milk. He stood up and returned to the Nellie's bedroom carefully. He put the baby in her crib and waited until she was asleep before returning to Nellie's side. He lied down and he pulled her into his arms and she snuggled close immediately, enjoying his warmth. He smirked and closed his eyes, falling into a happy sleep.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note**: Here it is! I'm sorry if it is short but I thought it was a good place to stop for now. I just wanted them to have a cute father-daughter moment! Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Please? I will tell Ben to give you a bath too if you do! **:)**


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone! Here I am again with a new chapter! I want to say a big thank you to my reviewers: **Drummer13, lilNellBell, XrazorxpiesX, Takagoo, DarkAngel13993 and Sweenet4ever! **Thank you all for supporting my story!:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd! (I only wish I did!)

**Chapter 27**

The next morning Nellie woke up first feeling extremely warm. Sleepily, she opened her eyes and saw that Ben's arms were wrapped tightly around her and the covers were covering them both. Ben's head was lying on her chest and his hot breath was ghosting over her collarbone. She smiled before looking towards Johanna's direction and she saw that the little girl was still sleeping peacefully. A small snore came from Ben and she turned her attention back to him. Her serious expression changed into one of amusement as she saw his face expression. His mouth was slightly open and his hair was falling all over his face. Unable to stop her self, a small giggle escaped her mouth as she watched him. He stirred a little and buried his face on her neck as his hold on her tightened even more.

'My Nellie…'he mumbled still asleep.

Her laughing stopped and she looked at him fondly as she lightly stroked his brown locks. He smiled in his sleep and gave a happy sigh. She smiled and kissed his forehead a she sat there caressing his soft hair. After a few minutes he stirred again and slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he spotted her he grinned sleepily and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled back and looked at her after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his hands.

'You snore.' she stated laughing softly.

'I do?' he asked her frowning.

'Hmm…'she said smiling.

'Did I wake you?' he asked her blinking.

'No, love.' she said still laughing.

'Well then…it's okay.' he said as he sat up on the bed. He looked towards his daughter's crib and smiled as he remembered last night's events.

'You're not going to believe what happened last night!' he said in an excited voice, turning to look at her.

'What?' she asked him as she sat up too.

'Well she…'he started but he was cut of by a noise from his daughter. They both looked at her and saw her looking at them curiously with her big blue eyes. Benjamin stood up and walked over to her. He picked her up and hugged her. He kissed her cheek and saw that she didn't have a fever. He smiled and sat with her on the bed next to Nellie.

'Is she okay? 'Nellie asked him as she stroked Johanna's cheek lovingly.

'Yep!' he said happily as he sat her on his lap.

'So what happened last night?' she asked, smiling at Johanna who was looking at her curiously with her head tilted to the side.

'You'll see…Johanna, who am I?' he asked his daughter with a smile.

The baby girl looked at her father and pointed at him.

'Daddy!' she said with a giggle, clapping her little hands.

Nellie's eyes widened and she gasped.

'Oh my god! She's talking!' she said staring at the little girl. Johanna giggled again at Nellie's stunned face.

'Yes she is! Isn't it amazing?' Ben said grinning at her.

Nellie nodded her head with a smile on her face looking at them. Johanna looked between the two of them and with her little hand pointed at Nellie.

Nellie smiled and took her small hand in hers, kissing it softly. Johanna giggled again and looked at her father while still pointing at Nellie.

'M…mommy!?' she asked him while looking at him with innocent eyes.

Nellie gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

'Yes, sweetheart…'Ben said to her softly, kissing her little head.

'Oh my God!' Nellie said as she reached for the baby in Ben's arms. She hugged Johanna and her eyes welled up with tears.

'She…she called me…mommy…'she whispered in a choked voice as she kissed Johanna's head.

'Yes, she did, darling.' Ben said smiling widely.

'I …I can't believe it!' she said moving back to look at Johanna who was playing with a lock of Nellie's red hair. Ben watched as his daughter stroked the hair she held between her little fingers and pouted.

'I can't believe it. She strokes your hair but she always tugs hard at mine! This is completely unfair!' he said throwing his hands in the air with a hurt expression on his face.

Nellie burst into laughing making Johanna giggle as well. Ben crossed his arms in front of his chest and his pout deepened.

'Come on, Ben! Stop acting like a kid!' Nellie said still laughing.

'But it's not fair!I don't like it!' he said still pouting at them both. Nellie shook her head at him and looked at the baby again who was still stroking her hair.

'Aren't you sweet, love.' she whispered kissing her head gently.

'I think it's the color.' Ben said out of the blue.

'What?' Nellie said frowning.

'Your hair. She likes the color just like I do.' he said smirking as he too stroked her hair.

'You think?' Nellie asked in disbelief.

'Yes. I think it is perfect.' he said smiling.

'Thank you.' she whispered looking at him. Ben smirked as he leaned closer and kissed her softly. Johanna clapped her hands and jumped slightly up and down on Nellie's lap as she watched them. They broke the kiss and laughed too.

'Okay, I'm going to make us breakfast.' Nellie said as she handed Johanna back to Ben.

'Great!Oh! We have to go look for a dress.' he said as he gently poked Johanna's little nose making her giggle again.

'A…dress!' Nellie said as she stopped at the door.

'Yes. For the wedding you know?' Ben said smirking at her.

'Of course I know!' she said rolling her eyes at him.

'So? When?' he said to her.

'Um…tomorrow maybe?' she suggested.

'Prefect!' he said smiling.

'Okay. I'll call you when the breakfast is ready.' she said with a happy smile as she exited the room.

'I think we made mommy happy today, my love.' he whispered smiling. Johanna looked at him and snuggled close to his chest smiling again as her father rubbed her back gently.

'But she deserves it, doesn't she?' he whispered kissing her nose playfully. Johanna looked at him curiously before clapping her hands again happily. Ben smiled and leaned back against the bed with Johanna on his chest as they waited for breakfast.

**End of chapter 27**

**Author's note:** I hope you liked it because I had fun writing it! Please review and tell me if you liked it! It would really make me very happy to hear from you people! Please? **:)**


	28. Chapter 28

Hello! It's me again! Here's the next chapter! I want to thank my fantastic reviewers: **Sweenet4ever, Autumn Eve 333, lilNellBell, XrazorxpiesX, DarkAngel13993 and** **XLovesickXMekodyX!** Thank you for supporting the story! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd! The only thing I own is my DVD copy!

**Chapter 28**

After eating their breakfast and giving Johanna her milk, Nellie took care of the dishes while Benjamin sat on a kitchen chair playing with his daughter. He had brought with him one of her dolls and tried to catch her attention with it.

'Look…look at the beautiful doll, honey.' Ben said smiling as Johanna reached for the toy in his hand with her small hands. Nellie turned around to look at them while she started preparing the pies for her shop.

'Ben…I think she's too small to play with such a big doll.' Nellie said shaking her head as she saw Johanna trying to hold the doll in her small arms.

'I know…but I thought this doll looked quite pretty!' he said looking at the blond doll with a smile.

'Well she is pretty but she's too big for her! How is she supposed to play with her?' Nellie asked him with her hands on her hips.

'Well…I could hold her for Johanna.' he said pouting.

'Oh, love! Sometimes I think you are the baby in this house!' she said laughing.

He grinned at her and kissed Johanna's head. Nellie started making the dough for the pies and her actions caught the baby's attention from her spot in her father's arms. Johanna stopped looking at the doll and stared at Nellie with amazement. Ben looked from his daughter to Nellie and back to his daughter before pouting again.

'There we go again…'he said sighing.

'What?' Nellie asked looking at him with confusion.

'She's looking at you again! Here I am playing with her and she stares at you!' he said pouting even more.

'Well…you could try baking pies again. You would certainly catch her attention then.' Nellie said trying to contain her laughter as she remembered that day.

'No way! I'm not going near these …things again!' Ben said pointing a finger at her.

'But why? I had such a nice time that day!' Nellie said giggling.

'You sure did.' Ben said smirking as he winked at her seductively.

Nellie stopped giggling and frowned before her face turned a bright pink as she remembered what else happened that day.

'I…I didn't mean that!' she said blushing terribly.

'I'm sure you didn't.' he said staring at her intently as images from that day flashed in front of his eyes making his breath quickening even at the thought of being intimately close to her again.

'Ben! Stop staring at me like that!' Nellie said in a high pitched voice trying to ignore his piercing stare.

'When?' he asked her in a low voice, looking at her.

'When what?' she asked him, even though she had a sneaky suspicion of what he meant.

'When can we make l…'he started.

'Ben!' she said loudly blushing more.

'What?!' he said with innocent eyes, rocking Johanna on his lap who was now looking between the two of them with curiosity.

'Not in front of the baby!' Nellie said glaring at him form the counter.

'Okay, okay! So… when?' he asked her with eager, hopeful eyes.

'I…I don't know…'she said stammering under his gaze.

He kept looking at her with those eyes and that face full of hope that she felt compelled to give him a proper answer.

'Maybe…tonight after I close the shop we can…'she whispered and his eyes lit up.

'Really?' he asked her smiling.

'Yes…if you are good and help me with the shop tonight.' she said looking at him with raised eyebrows.

'Yes! I mean…sure…I'll be glad to help you, honey.' he said a little too excitedly.

'Okay then, we have a deal.' she said winking at him making him swallow hard before smiling at her.

'Okay…I have to go open my shop. Can I leave Johanna here with you?' he asked her as he stood up from the chair with his baby girl still in his arms.

'Of course. Put her here next to me on the counter. I'll keep an eye on her.' she said looking back to her work.

He came close and placed Johanna on the counter while the little girl clapped her hands as soon as she saw the dough between Nellie's hands. Ben looked at her and pouted as he looked at the doll in his hands while Nellie laughed.

'I guess you don't want Elizabeth with you then?' he asked as he looked at his daughter and then to the doll again with a hurt expression on his face.

'ELIZABETH? You named her too?' Nellie said as she burst into laughter along with Johanna who giggled at her father's antics.

'Yes! I have to call her something! And it's a beautiful name!' he said as he clutched the toy close to him.

'God Ben! Get out of here!' Nellie said laughing loudly.

'I don't see what's so funny anyway…'he mumbled as he left the shop with 'Elizabeth' in his arms.

'Your father is like a baby, Johanna.' Nellie said shaking her head.

'That's why I love him though…'she whispered looking at the ceiling as she heard his footsteps, before placing a kiss on Johanna's little cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------

In the afternoon Nellie's pie shop was floated with people and it was very difficult for her to keep up with all the work. Plus she had to keep an eye on Johanna too. She was entering and exiting the shop with trays in her hands, serving the eager customers.

Ben finished shaving his last customer and walked to his window. He looked out and located Nellie who was carrying a bunch of plates into the shop.

'That woman is going to kill herself if she keeps working like that.' he mumbled before placing his razor on his stand. He took of his vest and walked out of his shop heading for the pie shop below. He walked down the stairs and was amazed by the number of people sitting on the outside tables. He looked around for Nellie and spotted her near a table. He smiled as he saw her and took a few steps towards her. He approached her and saw a man suddenly grab her wrist tightly while he smiled seductively at her. His eyes narrowed and walked faster as he saw Nellie trying to escape his tight grip. As he came even closer he recognized the man; Edward. The same Edward who had come for a shave that day. His anger started rising as he remembered that day and he finally came to stand next to Nellie.

'Is there a problem, _sir_?' Ben said in a low voice.

The man looked at him and rolled his eyes before releasing Nellie's hand. She came to stand behind Ben who took her hand and laced their fingers together tightly.

'No…everything is fine. I was just talking to this pretty lady.' Edward said grinning at Nellie.

'It seems to me that you were doing more than just talking to her.' Ben said in a low voice as he took a few steps closer to the table.

'Well I tried but the wench here is not an easy one.' Edward said with the same sick smile on his face that made Ben's blood boil.

'I suggest you watch your mouth!' Ben said as he let go of Nellie's hand and leaned close to the other man's face.

'Or else what?' Edward said with narrowed eyes.

'You don't want to know…'Ben said as he tried to grab Edward's collar.

'Benjamin! Stop it! He's not worth it!' Nellie said in a panicked voice as she gently took hold of Ben's hands. With a look towards her he let go of the other man's coat and moved back. Nellie moved to stand between them as the other customers where now staring at the scene in front of them. Ben's hands snaked around her waist and hugged her close as his eyes were shining with deep anger.

'So…married her yet? Or is she just your whore?' Edward said straightening his clothes before looking at Ben mockingly.

'You filthy bastard…'Ben said angrily as he tried to move forward towards him but Nellie's hands kept him there with force.

'Benjamin please…'Nellie said as she slightly trembled in his arms. He looked down at her and his face softened for a minute as he placed a kiss on her hair. He looked up once more and his eyes turned dark again as they stared at Edward.

'Get out of here.' Ben said while glaring daggers to him as he tightened his hold painfully on Nellie's waist.

'Okay, okay! No need to get so upset Mr. Barker!' Edward said smiling as he left some money on the wooden table.

'Good night then!' he said before winking at Nellie and then he was gone.

Ben let go of her and walked quickly inside the shop leaving a scared Nellie behind.

'I'm sorry for that! Be back in a minute!' Nellie said as she hastily walked in the shop. She entered the kitchen and didn't see him. She walked towards her bedroom where she had put Johanna to sleep and found him staring at one of her pictures on her nightstand.

'Ben?' she said softly as she came to stand behind him.

'I can't believe he came here with this attitude again.' Ben said in a low, deep voice as he continued staring at her picture.

'Don't pay attention to him, love.' she said as she put a hand on his arm.

He quickly turned around and looked at her with angry eyes.

'So what am I suppose to do, hmm? Just let him insult you and stare at you like some whore?' he said loudly as he came towards her.

'Shh! You'll wake the baby!' she said placing her fingers on his lips to quiet him.

'Then close the damn shop so we can talk elsewhere!' he snapped and looked at her intently.

'What? I can't close the shop…people are…'she started but he cut her of.

'God damn it woman! Close the damn shop or I'll do it!' he said angrily.

'Why are you yelling at me?' she whispered looking at him with hurt eyes.

'I'm not yelling at you…I …'he said as he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

'Just close it.' he said in a more quiet tone.

'Fine.' she said as she left the room with him close behind her.

As soon as they were out Nellie started talking in a loud voice.

'Excuse me! We are closing for the night, so please leave!' Nellie said looking at the people who where staring at them. One by one the customers started leaving while whispering to each other. As soon as they were alone Ben dragged her inside and closed the door behind them.

'Ben! I have to clean first…'she tried to protest.

'No we have to talk first.' he said as he took her to the parlor.

'Okay. I'm listening.' she said calmly.

'What did you do?' he asked her as he looked at her in the eyes.

'What did I do? What do you mean?' she said confused.

'You must have done something. He tried to flirt with you so you must have given him the opportunity to do so.' he said as his eyes were shining with anger and jealousy.

'Are you crazy? I didn't do anything to encourage him! You saw that I didn't want him to even talk to me!' she said angrily as a few locks of red hair fell in front of her face.

'Are you telling me the truth?' he asked her again as he came closer to her.

'I can't even believe that you are thinking like this for me! He's the one trying to seduce me and you blame me!' she said as she took a few steps back from him.

'You saw how he behaved that day in your shop! It didn't seem to me that he needed encouragement!' she said and his eyes started softening when he saw her hurt expression.

'Nellie…'he whispered as he approached her with slightly open arms.

'What's wrong with you? I love you, I would never…'she started but was cut of by his lips crashing against her own, silencing her words. She responded eagerly and her hands grabbed his hair and tugged gently making him moan against her open mouth. His hands went around her waist and he broke the kiss to whisper in her ear.

'I'm so sorry…I didn't know what I was thinking, sweetheart. Please forgive me!' he whispered in a choked voice, clutching her close to him.

'It's okay. I was afraid that you didn't believe me…'she whispered kissing his neck.

'I believe you, darling. I saw, I just wanted to hear it from you…'he whispered as he tilted his head to the side to give her more access.

'I should have killed him just because he called you a whore…you should have let me…'he moaned as she found a certain spot on his neck that made his knees go weak.

'You wouldn't…'she whispered against his neck.

'Why?' he asked her as he moved back to look at her.

'Because you would never hurt anyone. I know you…'she said softly looking at him with love as she stroked his hair.

'I would…for you.' he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

She whimpered against his mouth as he picked her up and pressed her against the parlor wall. She put her legs around him and he broke the kiss to place his lips against her neck. He tried to run his hand through her hair but he realized that she had put it up.

'Hold on to me…'he whispered against her ear.

She did as he told her and she felt his hands reach her hair. He took the pins out one by one and her hair started falling down her shoulders. He threw the pins carelessly on the floor and smiled warmly at her.

'You're beautiful…'he whispered as he kissed her again while running his hands through her hair repeatedly.

'We had a deal!' she said gasping for breath as she broke the kiss to look at him.

'Huh?' he asked her already leaning in for another kiss.

'Ben! You said you'd help me with the shop first!' she said as she felt his soft lips against her collarbone.

'Damn the cleaning.' he growled as he picked her up and moved her to the couch. He climbed on top of her, silencing her protests with his lips until the next morning.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note:**Here it is! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! Reviews make me update faster! 


	29. Chapter 29

Hi! It's me again! Here's the new chapter! But first of all here's a huge thank you to my reviewers: **XLovesickXMelodyX, XrazorxpiesX, -Nellie-flipping-Lovett, Sweenet4ever, lilNellBell and Sweenett95! Thank you so much for your support! :)**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 29**

The next morning Nellie woke up first in the arms of a very naked Ben. Blushing she took the robe from the chair next to the bed and put it around her. She heard some noises coming from Johanna's crib and she walked over to her. The baby girl was awake and as soon as she saw her giggled and wiggled in her bed. Smiling, Nellie took her in her arms and exited the room with a final glance towards Ben's direction that was still sleeping and snoring softly. She closed the door softly behind her and walked to the kitchen. She warmed some milk with the baby in her arms but she didn't seem to be doing it quickly enough for the hungry baby.

"Mommy!" came the protest from Johanna's little mouth and Nellie's heart melted at the sound of it. She kissed the top of her head, smiling.

"In a minute, darling…"she said as she finally put the milk in her bottle. She sat down on a chair and placed Johanna on her lap while she gave her the milk. After they were finished Nellie walked back to her room and she suddenly remembered that today they had planned to go look for a wedding dress. She placed the baby in her crib again and sat on the bed next to Ben as she tried to wake him.

"Ben?" she said in a soft voice kissing his cheek gently. He stirred but didn't wake up. She lied next to him and slightly caressed his smooth cheek, pushing his hair away from his face. He smiled in his sleep and nuzzled into her hand like a kitten. She smiled at him and leaned in. She kissed his lips softly and was surprised when she felt him respond and his hand snaked around her waist to bring her closer. She gasped and her eyes widened while he moaned into her open mouth. She broke the kiss and glared at him.

"You were awake?" she asked him as she slapped his hand away from her hip.

"No…your kiss magically woke me up…" he said smirking as he leaned for another kiss.

'Ah… ah! You have to get up mister!" she said as she tried to move back from his tight grip.

"Why?" he whined as he buried his face in her neck.

"You promised that today we would look for a dress…" she whispered pouting.

His head shot up and he was up in two seconds, looking for his clothes while Nellie looked at him with wide eyes, trying hard not to laugh.

"Then what are we waiting for…? What…is so funny?" he asked her while buttoning up his shirt.

"Nothing, love." She said shaking her head. She too changed into dress before dressing Johanna too in a cute pink dress. They exited the room while Ben fixed his tie and coat. They left the shop and started heading for a dress shop.

"I know a very nice place for the dress! Lucy bought her dress from th…" he started excited but stopped when he saw the hurt in Nellie's eyes. He mentally slapped himself for bringing up Lucy in a moment like this before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to make you sad." He said as he put an arm around her waist, bringing her and the baby in her arms closer to his chest.

"It's okay. You just said that from experience, I understand." She said smiling up at him.

He grinned and placed a kiss on her red hair before squeezing her waist in a loving manner.

"But if you don't want to go there, I know another place equally good." He said happily as they turned a corner.

"Okay." She said offering him another smile.

"Great! This way." He said pointing at a street with his left hand. They walked towards it and they stopped when they arrived in front of a shop. Benjamin winked at her before leading her inside the warm shop. They entered and suddenly they were surrounded by a number of white beautiful dresses. Nellie's eyes widened when they saw the dresses and she had to grab Ben's coat for support. He laughed warmly and took the baby from her.

"Go on then!" he said slightly pushing her further inside the shop.

She walked slowly towards the dresses when a female voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Can I help you?" the owner of the shop offered politely.

Ben stepped next to Nellie and spoke for her.

"Yes, my fiancé would like to buy a wedding dress." He said in a soft voice.

"Of course. Please look around and ask me anything you want." She said smiling warmly at the couple. Nellie stepped towards a few dresses and touched the fabric of a long strapless dress between her fingers. Ben came next to her with Johanna in his arms.

"You like this one?" he asked her in a soft voice while looking at the dress with appreciation.

"Yes…but…oh! Forget it!" she said in a high pitched voice making him jump and Johanna giggle.

"Why not? I like it!" he whined as he imagined her with the dress on.

"Did you see the price? Besides…I could never fit in it!" she said in a hushed voice as she noticed that the owner looked at them funny.

"I do not care about the price as long as you like it! And I personally believe that it would fit you perfectly." He said smirking while looking at his daughter who was playing with his tie.

"Ben! Are you out of your mind? I'm too fat for this! It's too…revealing!" she said as she took a better look at it.

"It seems nice to me…and you're not fat! You're…"he said in a husky voice.

"I am what?" she asked him as she let go of the dress and walked towards another one not noticing the desire in his eyes.

"You are…incredibly attractive…" he whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Ben! Behave or I'm out of here!" she said in a hushed voice.

He just laughed at her discomfort before pouting when he saw that she was looking at another dress.

"Well…I liked you!" he stated, looking at the forgotten dress before following her while she rolled her eyes at him.

After looking a bit more she finally found another one that she liked.

"Oh Ben! Look at this!" she said as she signaled him to come close. He came to stand beside her and smiled when he saw what she had picked.

It was a long, sleeveless white dress with straps on the shoulders. The front had a beautiful flower design that started from just below the chest and ended just below the waist. The back had very small buttons which ended at the lower back.

"It's beautiful, honey." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Yes…but not again!" she said pouting.

"What is it now?" he asked her rolling his eyes.

"It's too expensive too!" she said showing him the price.

"I told you it doesn't matter! Now try it!" he ordered her, pointing towards the changing room while Johanna looked at her father with curious eyes.

"Okay…no need to snap…" she muttered earning a laugh from him.

She was walking into the room while Ben sat at one of the chairs outside of it and smiled as a young girl passed by him with a dress in her hands. The girl smiled too and blushed before walking away quickly.

"I saw you, Barker!" Nellie said before closing the curtains forcefully.

He laughed and made himself comfortable on the chair before speaking again.

"It's not my fault that women find me cute!" he said teasingly and at that moment Johanna yanked a lock of his hair hard, making him yelp.

"Ouch!" he whined, glaring at his daughter who simply giggled at her father before letting go of his hair.

"Don't tell me? She pulled your hair again? Well at least the child has some sense!" Nellie said from her place behind the curtains.

"You think it's funny, huh?" he said ignoring Nellie's comment and looking with a hurt expression at his daughter. The baby smiled a cute grin before playing with his vest buttons. He sighed and leaned back against his chair.

After a while he heard Nellie's voice again.

"Ben? Maybe you shouldn't see me with the dress!" she said in a loud voice.

"What! Why not!" he whined as he sat up from the chair suddenly making Johanna jump.

"They say it is bad luck if the groom sees the bride with the dress on before the wedding." She said to him, putting only her head from behind the curtains.

"Eleanor, come out right now or I'll come in!" he said pointing a finger at her.

"But…" she tried to protest but he glared at her before she was able to continue.

With a sigh she slowly revealed her self earning a gasp from Ben and a clapping of hands from Johanna. The dress fit her perfectly embracing the curves of her body like a second skin. Ben's eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth was hanging open. She thought at first that he was going to faint but eventually he came closer to her and put a hand on her bare shoulder.

"My God…you look…amazing…" he finally managed to choke out as he looked at her from face to toe and back up again. She smiled and blushed while he leaned in for a kiss. Their kiss was short lived as a cough made them move back from each other. The owner of the shop was standing close, looking at them expectantly.

" So I guess you found what you were looking for?" she asked them still politely.

"Yes! Thank you." Nellie said as she ran to take of the dress, while Ben gave a sheepish smile to the woman.

When she was ready, they paid for the dress and exited the shop heading for home with smiles on their faces.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I really want to hear from you! Please? **:)**


	30. Chapter 30

Okay, here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for the wait but I had my birthday yesterday and was I was busy! I turned 20! I'm excited! Anyway…I want to thank my reviewers: **Sweenet4ever, XLovesickXMelodyX, lilNellBell, XrazorxpiesX and** **Sweenett95**! Thank you all so much! Your reviews made me happy! **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 30**

December came and the whole London was getting ready for Christmas. The shops were decorated for the happy holidays giving beautiful colors to the usually monotone environment. Families were walking hand in hand through the streets of the big city which were covered with a layer of snow, shopping presents for their beloved ones.

Nellie was sitting at the window of her shop just watching the passing by people with Johanna in her arms. The little girl was watching with fascination as the people passed by their shop and every time she saw something that she liked she pointed at it with her little finger. Nellie smiled down at her and readjusted her in her arms when a little squeal of delight came from Johanna's little mouth. Nellie looked at her pointed finger and followed it until she spotted what made the little girl so happy. A woman passed by with a young girl holding her hand. The girl was holding a teddy bear in her arms and stopped when she saw Johanna from the window. The bear didn't go unnoticed by Johanna and she giggled as she saw it. Nellie smiled at the young girl and waved, earning a smile from her. Johanna kept pointing at the toy and when it disappeared from her view she let out a small whimper.

"Oh... sweetheart…you want a teddy bear?" Nellie asked her gently.

Johanna looked at her with her big eyes and pouted.

"B…bear!" she said excited after a minute.

Nellie laughed and kissed her head.

"Santa will bring you a bear then." She said softly as she looked at the snow which was falling silently on the cold streets. Nellie moved them away from the window and walked to the parlor and sat near the fire place with Johanna on her lap, looking fascinated at the flames. After a few minutes the door to the pie shop opened and Benjamin came in with snow all over his hair and coat.

"Where are the women of my life?" he said loudly from the kitchen.

"In here!" Nellie said laughing at his comment.

He came to the parlor and smiled as soon as he saw them.

"I went to the church! They only had two free dates for the wedding." He said as he took of his coat and came to kneel in front of them. Nellie smiled and wiped some snow from his dark hair before caressing his face gently.

"So, what date did you chose?" she asked him softly while he kissed his daughter's cheek tenderly.

"The twentieth. Is it okay?" he asked her as he leaned in to kiss her too but on the lips.

"Perfect." She said smiling as she kissed his forehead and then his nose.

He smiled at her and then looked at his daughter who was looking at him expectantly. He raised his eyebrows at her and took her small hand in his own larger one.

"Bear!" Johanna said suddenly and Benjamin's eyes widened. He looked at Nellie for help and she laughed.

"She saw a little girl holding a small teddy bear and she probably wants one." Nellie explained to him quickly.

"Oh!For a moment there I thought she called me a bear!" Ben said relieved earning a laugh from Nellie and a giggle from Johanna.

He looked at his daughter with love and winked at her before kissing her small hand.

"Daddy will get you a teddy bear, sweetheart." He promised with a smile but then he frowned.

"What?" Nellie asked him.

"That means…. I mean she wants a teddy bear and not Elizabeth!?" he said pouting at his daughter who looked at him innocently before poking his nose with her little finger making him pout even more.

"Ben you are unbelievable! She wants something that she can hold. The doll you chose is huge for her! She can't even embrace her for Christ sakes!" Nellie said slightly slapping his arm.

"Yes, but you have to admit that I have a great taste in dolls! Elizabeth is beautiful!" Ben said excitedly.

"Yes, you do. But for know the only thing she's useful for is for you to hug her when you sleep." Nellie said laughing as she remembered the other day when she caught him sleeping with the doll tightly in his arms.

"Shh! You humiliate me in front of my child!" he said in a fake hurt tone.

'All right, sorry. How about a kiss to make it up to you?" she said pushing some hair out of his face. His face lit up and he nodded eagerly. She smiled and kissed him softly before moving back again.

"If this is my award for humiliating my self then I'll humiliate my shelf more often." He said with a dreamy expression on his face. She laughed again, music to his ears and gave him Johanna.

"I have to go and make us dinner." She said as she stood up from the chair.

He sat up from the floor and sat on the chair with his daughter.

"Had a nice time with mommy, darling? Did you miss me?" he asked her while holding her in front of his face, looking her in the eyes. Johanna cocked her head to the side and smiled at him before reaching for him with her arms. He hugged her close to him with her small head resting against his shoulder. And then he felt it; the brushing of small smooth lips against his slightly cold from the snow cheek. His eyes widened and moved back to look at his baby girl with a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh…my…did you just kiss me, sweetheart?" he asked her with a lovesick expression on his handsome face.

Johanna giggled once again and clapped her small hands.

"Daddy!" she said pointing at him.

He grinned widely before placing soft kisses all over her face and then her hands.

"Nellie!" he said loudly as he stood up from the chair and walked to the kitchen with a giggling baby in his arms.

"What?" she asked him, holding a spoon on her hand.

"She…s…she just kissed my cheek! Can you believe it? She kissed me!" he said happily as he looked at his daughter with wonder.

"Really! Oh…that is so sweet! Well she knows who her daddy is. She will definitely become daddy's girl!" Nellie said excited.

He smiled and nodded while stroking the baby's back soothingly.

"Sit, the soup is ready. I'll feed Johanna." She offered but he shook his head.

"No…you do it all the time. I want to do it." He said smiling at her as he sat down at the table.

"Okay, love." She said nodding her head. She placed a bowl of soup in front of him and gave him a spoon.

"Feed her and then we can eat together, okay?" she asked him as she returned to the counter.

He nodded and nervously picked up the spoon

Nellie, seeing his nervousness, spoke to him again.

"Talk to her while you do it. It helps when she hears your voice." She said winking at him.

"Right." He said as he spent the next half hour feeding Johanna who surprisingly ate without any difficulty.

After dinner they both agreed that the next day they would go for shopping and they would go to buy a suit for Benjamin for the wedding. Nellie couldn't be any more excited than this while Ben was anxious about buying a suit. He was never fond of shopping clothes.

**End of chapter 30**

**Author's note:**The wedding day is coming along with Christmas for Ben and Nellie! Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! See it as my birthday gift! It would make me very happy if you left me some feedback! So please push the button and review? **:)**


	31. Chapter 31

Hello my readers! How are you? Okay, this is the next chapter!

Here's a big thank you to my wonderful reviewers: **Sparrowbeth, Sweenet4ever**, **lilNellBell, XrazorxpiesX, Sweenett95 and Sweet Lunacy**! You are all amazing! Thank you so much for your kind and encouraging words! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd! (Unfortunately…)

**Chapter 31**

"So? How does this fit?" Nellie asked Ben in an impatient voice while holding Johanna in her arms. They were at a large shop full of men's clothes. Ben had tried many suits but he didn't like any of them.

"Well…I don't know…" he said from the changing room in a hesitant voice.

"For Christ's sake Ben! Come out and let me see it!" Nellie said, rolling her eyes while putting Johanna in her small cart.

"Fine…" he said as he slowly walked out of the changing room.

Nellie looked up at him and got a good look at the clothes.

Finally she smiled and nodded at him.

"I think it looks perfect." She said to him.

"You think? I don't know…I mean it's a bit… tight…" he said looking at the suit with a funny expression on his face.

"Tight? Were?It seems okay to me." She said raising her eyebrows to him.

"Yes, tight! The pants are tight!" he snapped throwing his hands in the air.

"Turn around." She said simply looking at him.

"What! What for?" he asked her loudly.

"Just turn around. I want to see how it looks from behind." Nellie said annoyed at his stubbornness.

With a pout he turned around and waited.

"You are right! It is tight! Go find another one!" she said quickly as a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Ha, ha…very funny! Anyway, I told you it doesn't fit!" he said as he entered the changing room again.

"Wait there! Maybe they have a bigger size for the pants. The jacket it's okay, right?" she asked him as she put her head through the curtains just in time to see him getting out of the pants. Quickly she closed her eyes and blushed.

"Sorry! I don't look!" she said in a high pitched voice while he smirked.

'It's okay. Perhaps you'd like to join me in here?" he asked her, smirking at her.

"Ben!" she said again opening one eye to glare at him.

"Sorry…yes the jacket is good." He said laughing.

She left him and went in the search of bigger pants while he put his head out of the curtains to keep an eye on Johanna who was sitting, silently in her cart.

Suddenly a woman passed and stopped when she saw the baby there.

"Oh…is she yours, sir?' she asked pointing at the baby.

"Yes!...she's with me…" he said uncomfortably looking at the young woman.

"Oh, sorry. I thought she was here alone. Excuse me." She said raising her eyebrows at the funny picture Ben made with his head out of the curtains.

"Where is that woman? I'm starting getting cold with no pants on!" he said annoyed, looking at Johanna who just giggled at her father.

"It's not funny, young missy!" he said pouting at his daughter who was staring at him.

Finally Nellie returned holding another pair of pants and gave them to him.

"Here you go. I hope those fit." She said with a sigh.

"Finally! My butt is freezing!" he said in a hushed voice, glaring at her.

She laughed and pinched his cheek while he frowned and went behind the curtain again. After a while she heard a squeal of delight from behind the curtain and she raised her eyebrows in question.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"It fits!" he said happily making her chuckle.

"Thank God! We are three hours in this place!" she said looking at the baby.

'You think the brown one was better maybe?" he asked her as his face reappeared.

"No! We are taking the black one and it's final!" she said firmly, glaring at him.

"Okay…no need to shout…you are mean…" he mumbled as he disappeared again.

"Mean? Even I didn't take so much to pick a dress and I am a woman!" she said as she put her face in the curtains and looked at him.

He glared at her and continued dressing while mumbling to him self.

"What?' she said angrily.

"Nothing…bloody sizes…" he mumbled again as he put on his coat and finally left the room.

"At last. Others are waiting to use the room too, you know." She said laughing as they went to pay for the suit.

"Well, I had to find a nice one." He said as they left the shop and walked to the street with him pushing Johanna's cart and with Nellie holding the suit in her arms.

"Yes and you tried all the clothes the shop had to provide.' She said looking at him with smiling eyes.

"I'm not good at shopping clothes for myself. I warned you last night." He said pouting.

"Right…I realized that." She said looking at the shops around her.

"Ben!" she exclaimed suddenly making him jump.

"What?' he asked her looking around.

"The bear!" she said looking at him.

"The what?' he asked her clueless.

"The teddy bear for Johanna." She said as she pointed towards a toy store.

'Oh! Yes, of course." He told her, smiling down to his daughter who clapped her hands when she heard the word 'bear'. They headed for the shop and they entered as they started looking for a teddy bear. They walked around and Nellie was looking with happiness at the number of toys.

"You really like it here, don't you?" Ben asked her as he picked up Johanna with one hand and with other pushed the cart.

'Yes!" she said as she spotted the stand with the bears and dragged him towards it.

'I should bring you here more often then." He said laughing at her eagerness.

"Are you sure that we came here for Johanna?" he asked her, smiling as they stopped in front of the toys.

Nellie glared playfully at him and looked at the teddy bears.

'How about this one?' Ben asked pointing towards a white large bear.

'Here we go again. What is it with you? It's too big! We need a smaller one, got it?' she asked him as she lightly slapped his arm.

'Right! You choose then." He said pouting once again.

"No…Johanna will decide. Here hold this and give her to me." She said as she put the clothes in his arms and took the baby from him.

"Now…which one do you want, darling?" she asked the little girl who was looking at the bears with wide eyes. Johanna looked around a bit more and she finally pointed towards a small brown bear.

"This one, sweetheart?" Ben asked her smiling as he reached for it and took it in his hand. He brought it closer to her and she giggled as she reached for it with her small hands. She took it in her embrace and clutched it close to her still giggling softly.

"I can't believe she likes this one…' Ben said as he watched her.

"Well if she likes it we are going to take it." Nellie said smiling down at her.

"But…there are other that are prettier." He said shaking his head.

"What's wrong with this one? Just because it doesn't meet 'Elizabeth's' standards?' she asked him laughing.

"Don't make fun of my doll! She's nice." He said pouting as he followed them towards the front of the shop so they could pay for the bear. Nellie continued laughing all the way back home while he pouted like a kid.

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note:**There you have it! So the wedding is getting closer! Probably one more chapter until the wedding!

Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update faster if you review! Please? **:)**


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Bellatrix' Sister, lilNellBell, XLovesickXMelodyX, Sweenet4ever, Sweet Lunacy, XrazorxpiesX, Sweenett95 and Sparrowbeth**! Thank you all for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 32**

Two days before the wedding were left and Nellie felt very happy and anxious at the same time. She never thought that her dreams would ever come true but they did. Ben loved her and cared for her. She couldn't even imagine that one day she would marry the man of her dreams. It was like a dream for her …a very impossible dream actually. She couldn't believe that in three days she would be Mrs. Barker.

Nellie looked down in her book, trying to concentrate on the lines but she couldn't. With a sigh she left the book on her night stand and stood up from her bed. It was late at night and she couldn't sleep so she had decided to read a book. She exited her room and walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she entered the kitchen she found Ben on the table while he was in the process of putting something in his pocket.

"Ben?" she asked confused that he was there at that time.

"Huh? Oh Nellie!" he said surprised and a look of relief came to his face.

"You can't sleep?" she asked him and she raised her eyebrows when she saw him fingering his pocket like he was checking something.

"Yep…I …I can't sleep!" he said smiling.

'What were you doing before I got here?" she asked him as she poured some water into a glass and took a sip of it.

'Nothing! What gave you the idea that I was doing something? I was just sitting here!" he said a little too defensively for Nellie's taste.

'Aha…okay…" she said shrugging as she came to sit next to him at the table.

"Is Johanna asleep?" she asked him after a while.

"Yes. I couldn't sleep though…" he said with a smile.

"Me neither…I tried reading a book but I couldn't focus so here I am." She said looking at him.

"And what keeps you awake?" he said yawning.

"I'm nervous about the wedding." She said looking at her hands.

"Nervous? Don't be." He said kindly as he took her hand in his.

"What about you? I can see that you are sleepy…" she said frowning.

"I'm sleepy but I can't sleep." He said looking at her with tired, warm brown eyes.

"How is that possible, Benjamin?" she asked him, laughing softly.

"I don't know…maybe because you are not with me at bed…" he said winking at her.

"Ben…I told you I'm not going to sleep with you until the wedding." She said firmly.

"But…" he tried to protest.

'No buts! Why don't you cuddle with Elizabeth? I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem." She said to him giggling while he rolled his eyes.

"It seems that she's the only one who wants to sleep with me, so yes I will cuddle with her." He said smiling as he pinched her nose.

"You act like a baby, Ben…that's why I love you…" she whispered smiling at him.

"Really?" he asked her grinning.

"Really." She said, kissing his hand gently.

'How about a kiss for me then?" he asked her as he looked at her lips hungrily.

"Okay…no funny business though." She said pointing a finger at him.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He promised as he patted his lap eagerly to her.

She stood up from her chair and sat on his lap as his hands came to encircle her waist immediately. She put her arms around his neck and stroked his hair while he rubbed her stomach through the thin material of her night dress. He leaned in to kiss her lips but she turned her head in time so he kissed her cheek instead.

"Nellie…" he warned in a low voice as she laughed at his distress.

'What? You kissed me. It's not my fault that you didn't specify the kind of kiss you wanted." She said looking at her fingernails.

"Fine! Okay! Now look at me! I want a kiss here!" he said as he pointed at his lips.

Nellie tried to hold back her laugh when she saw his pouting expression.

"You got it? Here! So give me that kiss!" he demanded impatiently.

"Okay…don't get your panties in a bunch…" she said teasingly but leaning to kiss him nonetheless.

"Nellie…just k…" he was cut of by her mouth pressing against his own and he sighed against her lips. He pressed her closer to his body and he deepened the kiss while his hand tried to slide underneath her night dress to caress her bare leg.

"Ah, ah! I said no touching mister!" she said as she broke the kiss and stopped his hand from climbing any further up.

"Darling…please…" he whimpered pathetically as he tried to kiss her again.

'Nope…and stop pouting like that! It's not working…" she said as she watched him as he stuck his lower lip out and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay…it is working but…don't do that!" she said as she closed her eyes.

"Please?" he whispered as he tried to stroke her leg again.

"No and no! You have to wait two more days. It's not that long." She said as she pecked his nose and caressed his hair out of his face.

"You think!" he said as he pouted again.

"I promise to make it up to you." She whispered into his ear before nipping at it.

"You're not helping." He said huskily as he closed his eyes.

"Sorry." She said as she stood up from his embrace and straightened her clothes.

"So…I'm going to return to the arms of Elizabeth after all!" he said with a sigh as he too stood up while she laughed loudly at his antics.

"Okay. Say hello to her from me then." She said as he started leaving.

"I will. Good night." He said smiling at her before he exited the shop.

Nellie smiled to herself and returned to her room with happy footsteps, closing the door behind her.

Ben walked into his room and softly closed the door as if not to wake Johanna. He smiled at her sleeping form and leaned over her crib to look at her.

"Oh, honey. I hope you won't turn out like her. She's a minx she is…" he whispered smiling down at her.

"But…I guess that's why I love her so much…" he said with a sigh as he leaned down and kissed his daughter's cheek gently before stroking her cheek tenderly making her nuzzle into his hand.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart." He said to her before walking to his bed and started undressing to go to bed. He took of his coat and put it on a chair near the bed.

He put his hand in his pocket and took out a beautifully wrapped box.

With a smile he opened his drawer and placed it carefully inside before closing it again.

"She can't know about this yet...Thank God she didn't see it before..." he muttered as he finished undressing. He lied down, staring at the ceiling as he smiled at the thought of their upcoming wedding. He closed his eyes before opening them again. He suddenly stood up and walked to his chair. He took the big blond doll he had placed there, known as Elizabeth and returned to his bed. He lied down with the doll in his arms and shrugged.

"Well…we have to enjoy our last nights together, my dear." He said seriously to the toy before laughing to himself at his own joke.

"God…I'm crazy…" he muttered as he closed his eyes and fall asleep immediately after.

**End of chapter 32**

**Author's note****: **There you have it! The next chapter will be the one with the wedding!

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! If you do I'll try to update faster! Please? **:)**


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone! I'm here with the new chapter! I hope you'll like it! The **end** of the chapter **is rated M** because of a **love scene**. If you don't like don't read.

I want to thank my reviewers: **Bellatrix' sister, lilNellBell, Sweenet4ever, XrazorxpiesX, Sweet Lunacy, Sparrowbeth and Sweenett95!** Thank you all so much for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 33**

The night before the wedding Nellie was in her kitchen making a cake. The moment she was finishing it Ben came from his shop and looked at her confused.

"Nellie…what are you doing?" he asked her incredulously.

"I'm making a cake for tomorrow!" she said cheerily, looking at him.

"Why? I mean we could have bought one if you wanted. You don't have to tire your self." He said smiling at her.

"I'm not tired! Besides I have Johanna here to help me! Right, love?" she said at the little girl who was sitting obediently on the counter. Johanna giggled and looked at her father.

"See?" Nellie said as she finished.

Ben smiled and sat down on a chair and looked at them.

"Oh! Everything is okay with the witnesses. Helen and her husband Tom from the shop near by agreed to come happily. Their little girls are going to come too." Nellie said excited.

"That's great. I like them, they are nice. Their little girls are cute. Their names are…Alice and…Mary, right?' Ben asked her as she cleaned her counter.

"Yep…they want to be the flower girls and I agreed." she said as she washed her hands before taking Johanna in her arms.

"That's good. And you were worried that no one would want to come." He said shaking his head.

'Well, okay I was wrong. I'm glad they said yes." She said as she came to sit next to him.

"I hope you like chocolate." She said to him suddenly.

"Why?" he asked her with a smile.

"The cake I made is a chocolate one." She said, fixing Johanna's dress.

"I love it." He said grinning.

"Good…" she said as she looked at the baby and realized that she was sleepy.

"Give her to me. I'll put her to sleep. You have to sleep too." He said as he extended his arms for the baby.

"Okay…here you go. I'll just take a bath and go to sleep." She said as she gave him his daughter.

"Perfect." He said smiling as he placed a kiss on her lips before moving back.

"Helen is going to come and help me dress tomorrow so that means that her husband will come to help you too." She said as she got up from the chair.

"Yes, boss." He said laughing as he adjusted Johanna in his arms.

Nellie slapped his arm lightly and pushed him towards the door.

"Okay, up you go." She said to him.

"Okay but I haven't forgot the promise you made the other day." He said winking at her. Nellie smiled and winked back at him.

"I know…" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Ben smiled and left the shop while she started heading towards the bathroom to take a bath. As soon as she was finished she went to her room and put on her nightdress. Her eye caught her wedding dress that was on her chair and smiled. She came closer to it and touched the fabric between her fingers.

"God…I'm not going to sleep tonight at all!" she said moving away from the white dress. She sat on her bed for a while looking around nervously before she gave a sigh and lied down on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she woke up every few hours looking at the clock.

"Time never passes when you want it to…" she said as she buried her face in her pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the happiest day in the life of Nellie, it was snowing. It was a cold day but for her it was the most beautiful day. Helen, their neighbor, had come to help her early in the afternoon while her husband was up with Ben.

"My God Nellie…this dress is so beautiful…" Helen said to her as she was looking at it. Helen was a petite woman in her thirties with long black hair and light brown eyes. She had brought her daughters with her and they were now playing with Johanna since Ben had brought her downstairs that morning.

"Thank you, dear." Nellie said as she tried to fix her hair.

"Here, let me help you…it would be nice if we pulled it up and leave a few locks down. What do you think?" Helen asked her as she came to stand behind her chair.

"Yeah…that'd be nice." Nellie said as she cast a look towards the girls who were now in the process of dressing Johanna in her little white dress. Nellie smiled at them before turning her head towards the mirror once again.

"Alice, Mary…be careful with her." Helen said to them firmly.

"We are careful, mommy." Alice said from the bed.

"Let them, they are okay." Nellie said with a smile.

Helen combed her hair and pulled it up in a nice way with pins, letting a few curly locks of her red hair loose, framing her face nicely. Nellie gave her a few white flowers and Helen put them in her hair before moving back to admire her handy work.

"I think it looks perfect." Helen said smiling.

"Thank you…" Nellie said as she turned to give her a hug.

"You're welcome, Eleanor. I'm happy I'm here." Helen said sincerely.

"Me too." Nellie said happily.

"Okay! Now we have to get you in that dress. Come on!" Helen said happily as she walked towards the dress. Together they picked it up and put it on Nellie while the girls watched fascinated with Johanna on Alice's lap.

In a few minutes they had put on the dress and Helen was buttoning the small buttons at the back of the dress.

"She looks so pretty mommy!" Mary exclaimed happily with her eight year old voice.

"Yes!" Alice said while Johanna was clapping her hands and giggling.

"Yes, she does, girls." Helen said with a smile as she finished and turned her around to look at her.

"Really? Is it okay?" Nellie asked nervously.

"It's amazing!" Helen said to her with a wink.

Nellie smiled and looked at her happily.

"Oh! Look at the time! We have to go! It's almost six thirty!" Nellie said panicked.

'Relax…the wedding is at seven. The church is not far." Helen said to her calmly.

'Oh…" Nellie said as she put on her white cape that she had for the dress.

"Wait here. I'm going to see if Tom and Ben are ready." Helen said as she exited her room.

The little girls on the bed looked at her and smiled. They were all dressed in white and had their hair down.

"You look very pretty." Nellie said to them as she kneeled in front of them and adjusted Johanna's dress

"Look at you, sweetie. Alice and Mary dressed you so nicely." Nellie said to Johanna as she kissed her cheek softly. The other two girls smiled and stood up when they saw their mother entering.

"Okay, they are ready. Let's go. I'll take the baby." She offered and Nellie smiled gratefully. They exited the room and walked towards the door of the shop where Ben and Tom where standing. Ben was standing nervously just outside the door, fumbling with his tie while Tom was smiling at his nervousness. As they got closer Nellie saw that Benjamin was holding a bouquet of white and pink roses in his hand and smiled at his choice of colors.

"Here we are." Helen said smiling as she took her place next to her husband with Johanna in her embrace.

Ben looked at Nellie and gasped as his eyes widened. His throat went dry and he couldn't form words for a while.

"My…God. You look stunning." He finally managed to choke out in a barely audible voice.

"Thank you, Ben. You look nice too." Nellie said smiling. The word 'nice' was an understatement of course. The dark suit he was wearing accented his white skin and his hair was combed nicely, revealing his handsome face and warm brown eyes. He had had put a white flower on his jacket and he was fresh shaven.

Ben grinned at her and gave her the flowers. As she started moving towards the awaiting carriage, he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Wait a minute. I have something for you." He said smiling while the others looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked him with wide eyes.

Smiling he reached into his pocket and took out a wrapped box. He gave it to her and she slowly opened it. As soon as she opened it she gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace with a single ruby shaped like a heart. She looked up at him and smiled.

"To match your ring." Was his simple response.

Without second thought she threw herself in his arms, knocking the wind out of him.

"Thank you, love" she whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He said grinning widely.

"Let's put it on before we go." He said as he took it from her hand and placed it on her neck.

"It looks perfect, Nellie." Helen squeaked happily making Johanna giggle.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

Finally they walked to the carriage and all got in.

"Helen, let me hold her." Ben said smiling at the woman. She gave him Johanna and he smiled as he saw her all dressed up.

"Look at how pretty my princess is." He said warmly to her while Nellie laughed at the lovesick expression he had on his face while he looked at his daughter.

Alice and Mary looked at Ben with a pout and he felt bad for not saying anything to them.

"My God…you two are going to break hearts in a few years." he said to them as he winked. The two girls smiled happily and blushed at his compliment.

After a few minutes they arrived at the church and they got out of the carriage. Ben handed the baby back to Helen and helped Nellie out of the carriage. They smiled at each other and slowly they started walking to the entrance of the church. The priest was waiting and as soon as they took their places he started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman with holy matrimony…" the priest started but the only thing Ben saw was Nellie's happy face and eyes. He didn't even realize how the whole ceremony began or ended. The only thing he understood was Nellie's voice saying 'I do' and him self respond in the same way. They exchange their rings and said their vows while looking into each others eyes all the time. When the ceremony was over the priest smiled at them.

"You may kiss the bride." He said to Ben.

Ben grinned at Nellie and leaned close to her as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled up at him and turned towards the others who had smiled on their faces.

Helen hugged Nellie and then Ben.

"Congratulations!" she said to both of them with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Ben." Tom said as he shook Ben's hand and then kissed Nellie's hand making her laugh at his gesture. The girls kissed them both on their cheeks and smiled happily at them. Nellie took Johanna in her arms and hugged her close while Ben put his arm around her waist and kissed his daughter's smooth cheek.

"You're going to come with us back home? I got cake!" Nellie offered happily.

"No, we're just going to take a walk. The girls love the snow. Besides you'd probably want to be alone." Tom said with a wink.

Nellie blushed while Ben just smirked. They waved at them and started walking down the street. Ben looked down at his wife and smiled.

"Come on…let's go home sweetie. It's cold." He said as they started walking towards the carriage.

"I like the cold." She said looking around at the snow.

"I know you do." He said kissing her temple. They stepped inside the carriage again and headed back home.

"So how are you feeling that you are officially Mrs. Benjamin Barker?" Ben asked her smirking.

"Wonderful. Thank you Ben…" she whispered looking at him while Johanna was playing with the necklace on her neck.

"No, thank you, Nellie. For loving me and Johanna." He said as he caressed her cheek. She smiled at him and looked at the baby.

"You like that, honey?" Ben asked his daughter. Johanna looked up at him with her big eyes and giggled while pointing at the ruby.

"Mommy!" she said as she took hold of Nellie's hair and showed it to her father. Ben laughed and caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Yes, sweetheart. Just like mommy's hair." He said as he smiled at Nellie who snuggled into his arms.

When they arrived back at home, Ben helped her out of the carriage and paid the man. They headed inside the shop and closed the door behind them.

"I'll go put wood in the fireplace. It's quite cold in here." Ben said as he took of his jacket and placed it on the couch. Nellie took of her cape and sat with the baby on the couch. Ben made a fire and then joined Nellie and Johanna on the couch. He drew them into his arms and hugged them close. After a few minutes Johanna was already asleep in Nellie's arms.

"I'd better put her into her crib. Be right back." She said to him in a hushed voice.

He nodded his head and watched as she walked into her room. She placed the baby in her crib and put the covers snuggly around her. She carefully exited the room and walked back to the parlor.

Ben smiled when she saw her coming. He patted his lap and she made herself comfortable there. He put his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck.

"Lilacs…I like it." He said as he inhaled her scent making her laugh.

"I'm glad I wore it then." She said as she stroked his dark hair.

"How about some cake then?" Nellie asked as she tried to sit up but he held her captive.

"Forget the cake…we have better things to do…" he mumbled as she wiggled in his grasp.

"Ben! I made it for today!" she said laughing at his antics.

"Later…" he whispered, looking at her lips. He closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately making her gasp. His hands moved towards her hair and started pulling out the pins and flowers, causing her locks to cascade down her back and shoulders. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pressed her mouth more firmly against his own as her hands moved to caress his cheek. He smiled into the kiss and moved back.

"I love your hair…" he whispered breathlessly.

She smiled at him and hugged him close to her body while his hand moved to the back of her dress and started undoing the small buttons.

"Bloody buttons…" he cursed when he couldn't undo them quickly. Laughing, she stood up from his lap and sat on the couch next to him. She turned her back to him and he started loosening the dress more quickly. When the buttons were undone he slid the dress of her shoulders while he kissed her neck gently. She closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned further into his embrace. His arms snaked around her waist from behind and pressed her closer to his chest. He placed his mouth next to her ear and kissed it before whispering into it.

"I want you, darling…" he said in a husky voice, making her shudder at his words.

"You have me, Ben…" she whispered as she turned around to look at him.

He smiled at her and kissed her again this time more forcefully than before. Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and started undoing them quickly. His hands pushed the fabric of her dress down her legs, leaving her only in her undergarments. She gasped when the cold air hit her exposed skin and he broke the kiss to take of his shirt.

"Cold, sweetheart?" he asked her in a low voice as his eyes moved up and down her half naked form.

"Just a bit." She said as she kissed his neck making him shudder. Gently he pushed her on her back and she fell on the couch with him on top of her.

"Then I should warm you up, right?" he asked her grinning as he kissed her neck.

She nodded her head and put her hands on his naked back, gently stroking his skin. He groaned against her skin and moved his lips to her collarbone and then her chest, placing butterfly kisses there. His hands removed her undergarments and he settled between her legs. Her hands moved to his belt and unbuckled it nervously. He pushed her hands away and quickly unbuttoned his pants. He took hold of her hands and placed them over her head and kept them there with a strong grip. Without warning he entered her quickly and they both gasped at the contact. Ben started moving and she gave a small whimper making him stop.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her panicked.

"No…don't stop…" she whispered smiling up at him. He grinned and continued moving slowly. She freed her hands from his grip and moved them to his hair and tugged gently making him moan. He buried his face in her neck and kissed it softly as his hips sped up the movement making her whisper his name.

"Ben…Oh God..." she said hoarsely into his ear making him grin into her neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly and he moaned so loudly that she had to hush him.

"Shh…the baby, Ben…" she said panicked into his ear and he nodded his head, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from making any noise. After a while she felt him slow down and tremble in her arms before completely ceasing his movements when he felt her release.

"Nellie…" he whispered in a breathless voice as his arms gave out and he fell on top of her as sweat formed on his skin.

"I love you, darling…" he whispered to her as he turned his head and kissed her collarbone.

"Me too…" she said smiling, kissing his hair.

They sat like that for a long time until they started getting cold. Finally they slowly stood up and headed for Nellie's room, their room and lied down on the bed, carefully as no to wake Johanna. Nellie snuggled close to Ben and he hugged her close to him.

"Tomorrow you will eat the cake though…I mean it." She whispered suddenly making him laugh warmly.

"I sure will." He assured her smiling as they drifted off to sleep.

**End of chapter 33**

**Author's note:**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it because I had fun writing it. Please review and tell me what you think! It would make my day if you did! **:)**


	34. Chapter 34

Hi everyone! Here I am with the next chapter!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Sweetnet4ever, XLovesickXMelodyX, Sparrowbeth, lilNellBell,** **XrazorxpiesX and Bellatrix' Sister!** Thank you all so much for your kind and encouraging words! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 34**

The day after their wedding Benjamin woke up first with a smile on his face. He opened one eye and looked at Nellie who was sleeping peacefully with her back to him.

"Nope, no dream." He whispered with a wide grin, opening both o f his eyes. He sat up, resting on his elbow and his eyes moved over her bare back. Her hair was falling on her shoulders and over her pillow as she slept, looking like a veil. He smiled and slid closer to her before checking his daughter with his eyes who was still sleeping. He placed his hand on her back and felt her soft skin under his fingertips. She stirred but didn't wake up. He came even closer to her by pressing his front against her back, molding his body against hers. She mumbled what sounded like his name and he chuckled when she snuggled closer to his chest. He moved her hair away from her shoulder and kissed the skin where her neck met her shoulder making her give a happy sigh. He placed his hand under the covers and around her waist and put it on her stomach, rubbing it softly.

"Benjamin…can't a woman sleep without you groping her in her sleep?" she asked him sleepily making him laugh softly.

"Good morning to you too." He said in her ear.

She turned around and looked at him with half closed eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it softly, making him lean into her touch.

"Did you sleep well here?" she asked him as she snuggled close to his chest.

"Yes, why wouldn't I sleep well?" he asked her with a chuckle as he put his arms around her tightly.

"Well, you know…it's not your bed and…I mean I can't sleep easily into other beds…" she muttered into his chest.

"I slept just fine." He said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. They sat together for a while before Ben spoke again.

"I should bring my things down here." He said as his hands moved in circles on her back.

"Really?" she asked him happily.

"Why yes. We are married now. I'll have the room upstairs only for my work." He said looking at her.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Christmas is in four days. What would you like to do for the holiday?" he asked her softly.

"Oh!I don't know…maybe we should invite Helen and Tom for dinner at Christmas." She said happily as she sat up to look at him better.

"That'd be nice. It would be great to have some company. I'm going to invite them tomorrow." He said as he played with a lock of her hair.

"Good. Johanna will have fun with the girls. They are nice." She said as she made to leave the bed but stopped, placing the sheet around her.

'Um…Ben…can you hand me that robe?" she asked him, pointing at the cloth on a chair near his side of the bed.

"Sure, but why? Are you shy?" he asked her teasingly as he reached for the robe.

"Ben! Just give me the robe. I'm getting cold." She hissed in a hushed voice as if not to wake the baby.

"Oh…I don't know…what do I get?" he asked her in a husky voice while looking at her intently.

"You get a piece of yesterday's cake!" she said irritated.

"Oh…okay…but how about a morning kiss?" he said pouting.

"God! You are stubborn." She said as she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately on the mouth making his eyes widen. He kissed her back too and groaned when he felt her move away.

"The robe, Benjamin." She said to him with raised eyebrows.

He opened his eyes and looked at the robe before reluctantly handing it back to her.

"I don't know why you have to cover yourself. It's nothing I haven't seen before." He said looking at her with a longing expression while she put it on quickly.

"So what would have me do? Walk around naked?" she asked him chuckling at his expression.

"Oh…that wouldn't be a bad idea…" he mumbled as she sat back on the bed.

She laughed but leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead making him smile goofily at her. She walked to Johanna's crib and leaned close only to find the baby looking up at her with her teddy bear clutched in her small hands.

"You are awake, sweetie? Come here." She said as she picked her up and hugged her close as she turned around to look at Ben who was watching them.

"Hold her for a minute. I need to go to the bathroom and change." She said to him as she gave him the little girl. He nodded and embraced his daughter.

"You were awake all this time?" he asked her when they were left alone. The baby giggled and pointed at him.

"So you saw me humiliate my self for a kiss?" he asked her with wide eyes. The baby laughed again and laid her small head against his bare chest.

"Great!" he said with a sigh which quickly turned into a laugh when he felt her poking his chest with her small finger. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter and then noticed that she was still holding the bear in her arms.

"I don't understand what is so nice about …him…" he said looking at the bear with narrowed eyes. Shrugging he leaned back and looked at her. As she was lying on his chest he felt her warm breath on his skin and he smiled. He held her tighter as he felt his heart swell with love for this little angel in his arms.

"God only knows how much I love you, sweetheart." He said to her while she looked up at him with her head cocked to the side. He smiled and poked her little nose and she giggled again, music to his ears.

After a while Nellie returned and smiled as she saw them together.

"You can dress now. I'll take her." She offered but he shook his head.

"Let me hold her a bit more. I'll be up in a few minutes." He said to her with a smile.

"Okay. I'm going to make breakfast. I'll call you when it's ready." She said as she winked at him before pinching Johanna's cheek. She left them and headed to the kitchen.

About an hour later they had eaten breakfast and Ben decided to bring his clothes and his other things to Nellie's room.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said as he stood up from the chair.

"You want me to help you?" she offered but he shook his head and smiled.

"Just make sure there is space for my clothes and Johanna's." he said as he headed for his shop upstairs.

In a few minutes he was back with his clothes in his arms.

"Give them to me. I'll put them in the closet. Bring the rest." She said to him as she headed for her bedroom with his clothes in her arms. In about an hour they had arranged his things along with the baby's and they looked at the closet satisfied.

"Thank God they fit." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Um…Nellie?" he asked her uncomfortably.

"Yes, love?" she said to him softly.

"I was thinking…when Johanna is old enough to be in her own room…we could put her in the spare room you have…What do you think?" he asked her hopefully.

"Of course, darling. We will make it very beautiful for her when it's time." She said as she rubbed his arm.

"Thank you." He said to her with a smile.

'No need to thank me, Ben. What is mine is yours too." She said a she closed the closet and headed towards the parlor where Johanna was sitting playing with her bear…and Elizabeth. Nellie laughed as she saw her and called Ben.

"Ben, come here for a minute!" she said as she watched the baby.

"What?...Oh…" he said as a grin spread over his face.

"I told you I had good taste in dolls." He said as he watched satisfied his daughter playing with the doll he had picked for her even if she had trouble holding her properly. With a smile he left the room, walking happily towards the kitchen and Nellie stood staring at him from the hallway as he bounced around the room.

"Your father is worse than an eight year old, my darling." she said but winced when she heard a groan coming from the room.

"Ouch!" she heard Ben saying loudly.

"What?" she asked him worried as she started walking towards him.

"Nothing…I hit my foot on the table…"he said glaring at the table while Nellie started laughing hysterically at his expense.

**End of chapter 34**

**Author's note****: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Feedback is always appreciated and it encourages me to write! **:)**


	35. Chapter 35

Okay, sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **NelliethePieAngel, lilNellBell, Sparrowbeth, Sweet** **Lunacy and Swenet4ever**! You are all amazing! Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 35**

It was Christmas Eve and the Barker family was getting ready to go out for a walk and have dinner. Nellie had dressed Johanna in a very cute white dress with pink ribbons and she wore a nice red dress. Benjamin was finished getting dressed when he saw them and he smiled.

'Wow…my girls look amazing!" he said to them as he kissed them both on their cheeks.

"Thank you, Ben. The same goes for you." Nellie told him smiling as she was fixing her hair in a half ponytail. He smiled at her and picked up his daughter who giggled at her father.

"Hello, darling." He said to her as he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy…" the baby girl whispered as her attention caught his tie.

He laughed along with Nellie and started walking out of the room.

"Nellie? I'll be waiting at the parlor. Take your time." He said to her as he exited the bedroom.

"Okay…" she said as she continued fixing her hair.

Benjamin walked to the parlor and sat there watching the tree they had decorated earlier with Nellie.

"Look…look at the tree, sweetheart….isn't that nice?" he said to the baby trying to catch hr attention but she was too preoccupied with his tie to care. He laughed and shook his head as he sat on the couch. A minute or so after he sat there was an insistent knock on the door. Confused he sat up and walked to the door. He adjusted the baby in his arms and opened the door. There just outside the shop was standing Lucy with a present in her arms accompanied by the famous judge.

"Hello, Benjamin." She said to him with a fake smile on her face.

"Hello…what are you doing here?" he asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"I just wanted to see Johanna and give her this present for Christmas. Am I not allowed to?" she asked him, looking at the baby in his arms who was looking at her curiously.

"No! I mean…of course." He said uncomfortably.

"Won't you tell us to come in, barber?" Turpin said to him, rolling his eyes.

"Yes…yes, come in." Ben said subconsciously holding Johanna tighter in his embrace. They entered the shop and Lucy looked around at the decorated parlor with a face of disgust.

"Can you believe that I was living here?" she said to Turpin who just smiled at her.

Benjamin felt his anger rising but he bit his tongue from speaking his mind.

"Johanna? Come here, dear. I have a present for you." Lucy said without much enthusiasm mind you.

Ben reluctantly gave her the baby and looked at them. Lucy saw his wedding ring and her eyes widened.

"You married her then?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course I did. Four days ago." He said calmly, eyeing the judge who was looking around the room curiously.

"Oh…well. Johanna let's open your present darling." She said, but the baby wiggled in her arms and whimpered.

"Daddy." She said as her eyes got teary.

"She's talking! You never told me she's talking!" Lucy said glaring at him as she tried to calm the moving baby, who was trying to reach her father.

"You never came to ask." He told her harshly as he tried to take the baby from her.

"No. I'll hold her." Lucy said slapping his hands away.

"Give her the damn present, Lucy." Turpin said impatiently.

After a while the baby calmed but she kept looking at her father pleadingly. Lucy opened the present and showed it to her.

"What is that?" Ben asked looking at her.

"It's a dress. A very expensive one of course." Lucy said to him.

"She's growing up fast, Lucy. No reason to spend your money buying her expensive clothes. She won't wear it for a long time." Ben said calmly but his ex-wife just glared at him.

"Do you always have to criticize everything I do?" she asked him as she stood up from the couch. Benjamin didn't answer her, he just looked away. Lucy looked at Johanna again and started rocking back and forth.

"Why are you so dressed up? Going somewhere with the baker?" Lucy asked him with an ironic smile.

"Yes, actually I am. I'm just waiting for her to get ready." Ben said to her with an equally sarcastic smile, making the judge come closer to her and put his arm around her waist provocatively.

"Interesting." Lucy said with a fake sweet smile as the baby started wiggling again.

'Hush, Johanna. Be good." Lucy scowled at her.

"If you talk to her like that she'll keep doing that." Ben said to her as he wished to take his daughter from her hands but tried to resist, not wanting to anger the woman.

"It's your fault. She has no discipline." Lucy said to him angrily as she rocked the baby a little too hardly for Ben's taste.

"She has perfect discipline." Nellie said from the doorway as she was ready to go.

"Oh! It's our little Cinderella. You decided to appear, dear?" Lucy said to her angrily and the baby's eyes widened when she saw the person that she knew as her mother.

"I was not hiding in the first place." Nellie said to her while Ben smiled at her retort.

Johanna wiggled even more and put her arms out for Nellie and uttered a word that made the color leave from Lucy's face.

'Mommy!" she said desperately and Nellie took her from Lucy who was standing still with her eyes wide as saucers.

"Come, darling." Nellie said to her and the baby snuggled close to her chest.

"She…she…thinks you are her mother?!" Lucy said at last loudly, making Turpin wince.

"Yes, she does." Nellie said calmly, looking at Ben who nodded his head.

"What about me, Benjamin?!" Lucy said turning around to face him and he just smiled sheepishly at her.

"It's not my fault. Nellie's taking care of her and is with her the whole time. Don't complain." He said to her shrugging, making her even angrier.

"Then I have no reason to be here then! Let's go!" she said to the judge who nodded his head and took her by the arm.

"I can't believe you have taken this…this whore as your wife! Are your standards so low!?" she asked him angrily as she stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"You know nothing about her!" Ben said to her in a low voice, glaring at her.

"I know everything I need to know. When you were with me you didn't even look at her and now you are glued together." She hissed at him.

Nellie looked down at her words and knew that she was right. He never looked at her when he was with Lucy.

"Leave." He said to her in a whisper, looking at her with furious eyes.

"What? You don't like listening to the truth? She was nothing until you decided to look at her! She was just a slut and she will always be one!" she said to him with a cruel smile. The next moment a loud slap was heard and she was sent back a couple of steps and into Turpin's arms who was speechless at Benjamin's move.

Nellie gasped while holding tightly onto Johanna and Ben looked at Lucy with hateful eyes.

"How dare you?" Lucy said to him angrily.

"Get out of here. And take him with you too. You deserve each other. You know nothing about my feelings or about Nellie. If you come near us again I won't be responsible for my actions." He said to her in a hoarse voice while pointing at the door.

Lucy glared at him and then at Nellie as was she was rubbing her red cheek.

'Let's go, darling. We shouldn't have come in the first place." Turpin said as he dragged her out of the parlor and exited the shop.

When the door closed, Nellie looked up at Benjamin and saw that he was breathing heavily and looking at the floor.

"Ben…are you all right?" she asked him softly as she came closer to him with Johanna snuggled in her arms.

He looked up at her and stared into her eyes.

"I love you." He said to her in a soft voice.

"I know you do, sweetie. I don't care what she says." Nellie said to him smiling, cupping his cheek in her hand. He nodded his head and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I can't believe you slapped her, Ben." She said chuckling.

"Well, she insulted you." He said as he helped Johanna into her coat and then Nellie.

"Thank you." She said to him and he just smiled at her.

"You're welcome! Now come on! We won't let her ruin our evening. Let's go, sweetheart." He said as he took Johanna and Nellie took his arm. They walked out of the house and headed for their restaurant, leaving everything that happened that evening behind them.

**End of chapter 35**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review! I'd love to know what you think!

Oh! And Merry Christmas to everybody! **:)**


	36. Chapter 36

Hello everyone and Happy Holidays! Here's the next chapter!

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **Bellatrix' Sister, Drummer13, XrazorxpiesX, lilNellBell, DarkAngel13993, Sweet Lunacy, XLovesickXMelodyX, Sheograpf, Sweenet4ever, Sweenett95, Sparrowbeth and Iriam-Flower!** Thank you for your kind words! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 36**

Christmas day was there and Nellie was preparing the Christmas dinner with the help of Benjamin. Johanna was sitting in her crib in the kitchen, watching the couple cook.

"Nellie? I think the meat is ready…Don't you think?" Ben said as he opened the oven and checked the food.

"Let me see, love…yes. Take it out." She said as she started making the table.

"What time did Helen tell you they would come?" she asked him as she placed the glasses on the table.

"Seven…and it's six thirty. They should be here any minute." He told her as he placed the roasted meat on the kitchen counter.

" Good. All right there, lovey? Are you warm enough? It's quite cold today." Nellie said as he came close to Johanna who just looked at her.

"Nellie, I think she is feeling like a big pumpkin. You have put too many clothes on her." Ben said laughing as he saw his daughter wiggling in her many clothes.

"It's cold. Besides, the dresses are very thin." She said frowning.

"Yeah, and you decided to put three of them on her." He said chuckling as he came to stand beside her. She just shrugged and kissed Johanna's cheek before moving to the counter.

"Ben? I have wine down stairs. Can you bring it up here?" she said as she looked at the meat.

"Sure, darling." He said with a smile as he took Johanna from her crib and headed for the storage room.

"Where are you taking her?" she asked him.

"With me. I just want to hold her…" he said smiling as he exited the kitchen. Nellie shook her head and leaned down to smell the meat. As soon as she got close however a sudden wave of nausea overcame her and moved back with a disgusted expression on her face.

"God…what a smell…" she said to her self as she stood there looking at the food.

After a while Ben and Johanna returned and he put the bottle of wine on the table.

"Ben…? Can you come here for a second?" she asked him frowning.

"What is it, honey?" he asked her as he saw her expression.

"Smell that…does it smell bad?" she asked him as he leaned down and sniffed.

"Nope…why?" he asked her as he adjusted the baby in his arms.

"I don't know…the smell made me to want to puke…but maybe it's just me…" she said shrugging as she moved away.

"It smells fine to me…" he said, looking at her.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Helen and Tom appeared on the doorway along with their two girls.

"Hello! Merry Christmas!" they both said as they entered.

"Hello, Merry Christmas. Hi girls!" Nellie said as she kissed Alice and Mary on their cheeks.

"Hello." They said shyly.

"Please come in." Ben said with Johanna still in his arms.

"Hello, Ben." Tom said as they entered the shop.

"Hello, Mr. Ben." The two girls said in a small voice and Ben smiled down at them before petting their hair with his hand. The girls giggled and walked inside.

"Hi Ben. Happy holidays." Helen said to him after hugging Nellie.

"Thank you, Helen." He said smiling as he closed the door.

"Hello, darling." Helen said to Johanna who giggled.

They all walked to the parlor and Helen stayed in the kitchen with Nellie.

"Here. We brought the dessert." Helen said as she placed it on the counter.

"Thank you, dear. Come and help me with the food." She said.

"God, today it's very cold." Tom said as he rubbed his hands.

"I know. I put more wood in the fire but it's still quite cold in here." Ben said as he placed Johanna on his lap. A minute later he felt a soft poking on his leg and he looked to his right to see Alice.

"Yes, Alice?" he said with a gentle smile.

"Um…can I hold Johanna?" she asked softly, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"No, Alice. What if you drop her?' her father said from his chair.

"It's okay, Tom. She can hold her." Ben said nodding. Alice came to sit next to him on the couch and he gently placed Johanna in her arms. Alice took hold of her and smiled. Johanna looked up at the girl and giggled before snuggling into the young girl's chest. Ben pinched Alice's nose, making her smile before turning his attention back to Tom. Mary walked to the kitchen and helped her mother and Nellie with the table. When everything was ready Nellie called everyone to come to the table.

"It smells wonderful!" Tom said as they sat down.

"Thanks, Tom." Nellie said as she too took a sit next to Ben after putting Johanna in her crib.

"What about Johanna, Mrs. Nellie?" Alice asked.

"Johanna ate earlier, sweetie." Nellie said to her smiling. Alice nodded her head and started eating along with her sister. After a while Ben saw that his wife was not eating the meat and frowned.

"Nellie? Why aren't you eating?" he asked her after swallowing.

"I don't …want it…I'll just eat the rest." She said as she looked at the piece of meat in her plate with distaste.

"Okay…" Ben said confused. She always ate it. What was wrong this time?

They ate in silence and then Nellie got up to bring the dessert.

"You want help?" Helen asked her from the table.

"Nope! Be right back!" she said from the counter while Ben was looking at her almost full plate. He frowned and looked at her worriedly. Shortly she returned with the big chocolate cake Helen and Tom had brought and with plates. She placed them in the middle of the table and cut the cake, putting a big piece to each plate. She put one for her self and starting eating it and Ben sighed in relief that she ate something.

"Mum? Why Johanna doesn't eat cake?" Mary asked with a mouthful of dessert.

"She's a baby, Mary. She can't eat that yet." Helen said.

"Actually she can." Nellie said smiling. She stood up and took Johanna in her arms before sitting again. She cut a small piece and started giving it to Johanna who accepted eagerly.

Ben laughed as his daughter had chocolate all over her face but the baby just giggled and clapped her small hands every time a new piece came into her little mouth. When she was done, Ben took a wet napkin and cleaned her face before kissing her forehead.

"See? She can eat it. It's soft." Nellie said as she handed the baby to her father.

They spent the next few hours talking and the girls played with Johanna.

"Tom, I think it's time to go. The girls have to go to bed. It's late." Helen said as she got up from the couch.

"Yeah, let's go. Thank you so much for the wonderful dinner." Tom said.

"Yes, it was wonderful." Helen said smiling as she helped the girls put on their coats.

"You're welcome." Nellie said smiling.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime." Ben said.

"Can we come and play with Johanna sometime?" Alice asked Ben hesitantly.

"Of course, darling. You are both welcome here." Ben said winking at them.

"Okay! Bye, everyone!" Helen said as they exited the house and Ben closed the door behind them.

"They are great company." Nellie said as she started cleaning.

"Yes, they are. Johanna is tired. I'm going to put her to sleep." Ben said as he took his daughter and her crib into the bedroom.

When Nellie was finished she locked the door and walked to the parlor to find Benjamin sitting there, close to the fire.

"You okay, Ben?" she asked him as she sat next to him.

"Yes, baby. I'm okay." he said as he pulled her into his arms. She snuggled close and he kissed her forehead.

"Why didn't you eat anything?" he asked her softly.

"The food smelled." She said wriggling her nose in disgust.

"No it didn't, sweetie. It was fine." He said laughing at the face she made.

"Oh well…maybe I wasn't too hungry." She said as she yawned.

He laughed and picked her up making her yelp.

"Ben! What are you doing?" she said giggling.

"I'm carrying you to bed of course!" he said grinning. She smiled and snuggled close to his warm chest as he walked them to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and helped her change into her nightdress before putting the covers around her. He changed too and slid under the covers with her, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her lips and closed his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Ben." She whispered softly, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to his body.

"Merry, Christmas, sweetheart." He whispered, kissing her hair as he drifted of to sleep.

**End of chapter 36**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!

Any ideas why Nellie's disgusted by the food?

No? Well you have to wait and see then! **:)**


	37. Chapter 37

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Jade Lammourgy, Sweet Lunacy, Drummer13, Sweenett95, lilNellBell, Bellatrix' Sister , Chelseathomson123 and AngelOfDarkness1605!** Thank you all for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 37**

A few weeks later Nellie was making pies for the shop while Ben and Johanna were sitting at the table watching her. It was late in the evening but she wanted to prepare them for the next day.

"Nellie…you overwork yourself." Ben stated as he was holding Johanna in his arms while she was playing with her bear.

"Ben, I'm fine. Besides if I do this I will sleep more tomorrow." She said with a wink.

"Whatever you say then, pet." He said smiling before looking at his daughter.

"Daddy! Bear!" she exclaimed suddenly thrusting her toy in Ben's face.

Ben laughed and took the bear in his hand.

"Yes, sweetheart. I know." He said smiling.

Johanna cocked her head to the side and looked at her father expectantly.

"Daddy…" she said as if warning him for something, still looking at him. Ben raised his eyebrows, looking confused.

"Ben, I think she wants you to play with her." Nellie said softly, looking up from her pies.

"What? How?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know…play the bear." She said shrugging, trying to contain her laughter.

"Play…?Oh…okay…" he said as he cleared his throat. The next minute he started making some growling sounds similar to barking and Nellie started chuckling at his poor imitation.

"What?" he asked hurt by both the laughter and Johanna's disappointed expression.

"Daddy…dog!" Johanna exclaimed making Nellie laugh even harder.

"Thank you very much, missy. I'm trying to play with you and you call me a dog!" Ben said with mock hurt.

"Well…you sounded like one…"Nellie said as her laughter continued.

Johanna giggled and stroked her father's cheek making him smile goofily.

Nellie stopped laughing when she felt a bit dizzy. The room suddenly started to become fogged for some reason and she blinked frantically, trying to clear her vision. She grabbed the end of the counter for support and swallowed hard. Ben looked at her and immediately stood up. He came close to her with the baby still in his arms and placed a hand on Nellie's lower back tenderly.

"Honey…what's wrong? Are you dizzy again?" he asked her worriedly. Even Johanna understood that something was wrong and her eyes got a bit teary.

"I…am a bit dizzy…I guess it will pass…" Nellie whispered. The moment she finished her sentence however she felt her stomach turning and she quickly put a hand on her mouth.

"Nellie? What…" Ben asked but she shook her head frantically before walking quickly to the bathroom. As soon as she was in she leaned over a bucket and emptied all the contents of her stomach in it. Ben run behind her and leaned down, holding her hair away from her face as she was breathing hard, still holding Johanna with the other.

"Nellie…please tell me…are you okay?" he asked her softly when she relaxed a bit.

She nodded her head and put her hand over her mouth before squeezing his knee reassuringly.

"We have to get a doctor." He stated as he helped her stand up. Johanna was looking between the two of the as a few tears escaped her pretty eyes.

"Mommy…" she whimpered softly making Nellie look at her.

"I'm okay, sweetie. No reason to cry. Come here." She said to the baby as she took her in her arms.

"Maybe you should lie down. I'll get the doctor." He said to her firmly.

"But…" she started to protest but he glared at her.

"Fine…" she mumbled as she took Johanna with her in the bedroom.

"Wait! I'll help you lie down. Stubborn woman..." He mumbled under his breath as he placed his hand on her waist, supporting her.

Nellie frowned, not clearly hearing what he said as they entered the bedroom. She lied down and put Johanna next to her on the bed while he put on his coat.

"I won't be long. Stay here. I can't believe you didn't let me get a doctor earlier. Why the hell do I listen to you?" he asked her with his hands in the air.

Nellie simply pouted before rubbing her temple. He kissed her forehead and headed for the door.

"Johanna, keep an eye on mom." He said and the baby clapped her hands.

He exited the shop while Nellie muttered to herself.

"Yeah…like I don't bloody know why I feel like this…Just because I didn't tell you yet." She mumbled as she leaned back on the bed, placing Johanna on her knees.

"Your father, darling, is really clueless sometimes…" she whispered as she caressed the baby's light brown hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

About have an hour later Ben returned with the doctor following close behind him.

"Sorry it took so long, honey." Ben apologized as he kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Mrs. Barker. Let's have a check on you." The doctor said as he set hi bag on the bed.

Nellie nodded her head and Ben took Johanna.

"Wait outside please." The doctor said softly.

Ben reluctantly nodded his head and exited the room with his daughter, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later the doctor's face appeared from the bedroom door inviting Benjamin in. Ben walked quickly inside, putting Johanna in her crib.

"So…? Is she okay?" Ben asked nervously.

"Yes, she is…but I think I better leave you two alone so you can talk." The doctor said.

"Oh…all right." Ben said as he looked at Nellie who was nodding her head at him.

He accompanied the doctor to the door before returning to the bedroom. He came close to the bed and sat down, looking at his wife with worried eyes.

"Come on Nel! Tell me!" he said loudly and she giggled at his distress.

"Okay. Ben…what I want to say…is …um I mean I already knew what was wrong with me but I wasn't so sure…" she started and Benjamin was staring at her intently with a confused expression.

"You knew?" he asked her fearing the worst.

"Yes…so what the doctor just …um…confirmed is that I …I am…pregnant." She finished with a sigh, looking at him to see his reaction.

"Y…you are…p…pregnant?" he asked her as his eyes widened and his mouth almost fell to the flour.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…" she whispered as she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"With my baby?" he asked her as his mouth slowly turned up into a huge grin.

"Yes…" she replied softly.

"Oh my God! You had me all worried and you are pregnant!?" he asked her with narrowed eyes but with the smile still on his face.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I …" she didn't had the chance to finish her sentence because he crushed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss, silencing her speech.

"So that means that you are okay with it?" she asked him as they broke the kiss.

"Okay? I am the happiest man in the world, honey." He whispered against her lips and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked him as she stroked his cheek.

"Of course. You know how much I wanted to have a baby with you, sweetheart." He said as he placed his hand on her belly, stroking it gently.

"The doctor said I'm supposed to be about two months pregnant." She said as she looked at his hand on her stomach.

"That's great…" he whispered as he kissed her lips softly again.

Nellie looked at her right and saw Johanna's little head from her crib.

"Ben, I think someone wants to enter the conversation." Nellie said as she giggled. Ben turned his head and saw Johanna smiling an almost toothless smile at him and he grinned. He stood up from the bed and picked her up, bringing her to Nellie.

"Johanna, you are going to have a brother…or a sister…" Ben said to her smiling and the baby giggled before clapping her hands. She put out her small arms and reached for Nellie who laughed as she took her in her embrace.

"You are so sweet, darling." She whispered to the baby, kissing her cheek.

"So, Ben. How do you feel that you are going to be daddy for a second time? Are you ready for that?" Nellie asked him playfully.

"You bet I am." He said huskily as he leaned in for another kiss, making her laugh. The baby saw what her father was doing and swiftly grabbed hold of his hair and tugged hard making him yelp.

'Ohh! What was that for young lady? Ouch!" he exclaimed as she continued tugging at his locks painfully.

"I think she's right. Being so scandalous in front of your daughter. Well done Johanna. Tug on daddy's hair a bit more." Nellie said trying to contain her laugh.

'Thank you for encouraging her…" he whined and the baby let go of his hair, giggling at his expression.

'Johanna, why do you like doing that to me?" Ben asked her as he rubbed his scalp.

Johanna looked at him and then reached for his arms. He picked her from Nellie's lap and she smiled at her father before snuggling into his arms like nothing happened.

"Look at that!" Ben said laughing.

"I think that you have to behave or you will be in trouble." Nellie said smiling at the image they made together.

"I guess I'll have to." He whispered smiling as he looked at the two women of his life.

**End of chapter 37**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! So you were right. Nellie is indeed pregnant!

So, please review an tell me what you think! Reviews are love! **:)**


	38. Chapter 38

Hello everyone! Here I am with a new update!

I went to visit my aunt these days and there were some of her friends there. There was this woman who looked exactly like Helena Bonham Carter! I was looking at her and I couldn't believe it. They are the same. Too bad I couldn't take a picture of her.

Anyway! I want to thank my reviewers**: AngeloftheDarkness1605, Drummer13, lilNellBell, Sweenett95, Jade Lamourgy, XrazorxpiesX, Sweenet4ever and Bellatrix' sister! **Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 38**

_Four months later…_

"Eleanor! I said get away from that bag!" Ben said with a deep sigh as Nellie tried to take into her shop a large bag of floor. He quickly walked towards her and slapped her hands away from the bag.

"Nah! I said I'll do it." He said to her firmly.

"But Ben…" she started whining but he cut her of.

"No! You are in no condition to be doing that." He said as he easily picked up the bag and took it inside the shop and down to the bake house while she glared at his back. When he returned he found her sitting on a chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What? I am just trying to help." He said throwing his hands in the air.

"No, you want to make me feel incompetent." She said angrily tapping her foot against the floor.

Ben sighed and came closer to her, kneeling in front of her. Her mood swings were increasing day by day.

"Honey, I never said that. I am just trying to help you with your work. You shouldn't carry heavy things." He said softly put she scowled and turned away.

"I am pregnant, not handicapped!" she snapped and he stood up, glaring at her.

"Exactly! You are pregnant and you should be careful! But you are not! You always do the exact opposite from what I tell you to do! You don't have to prove anything." He said to her with his hands on her hips.

"Blah…blah…" she muttered as she stood up and walked to the counter.

"What was that, Eleanor?" Ben asked with a smirk. The only answered he received was a glare as she turned to look at him.

"You really should speak up, honey. I can't hear you." He said as he started walking to his shop. Nellie narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out.

"I saw that!" he said laughing as he exited the shop.

"Men…" she muttered as she rubbed her swollen belly before returning to her pies.

A few minutes later she walked to their bedroom to check on Johanna. She walked in and found her awake, playing with her bear, which by the way she and Nellie had named Benny, much to Benjamin's dismay.

"Hey, sweetie? Good morning! Come here." Nellie said softly to the baby who giggled and came into her arms.

"Let's get you changed, hmm? You will stay with daddy today because mommy has some work to do." She said to the baby as she dressed her into a nice blue dress.

"Ready to go?Oh…wait. We forgot Benny." She said as she picked up the brown bear and Johanna immediately reached for it, holding it close to her chest.

"Great. Come on, honey." She said smiling as she exited the room with the baby. She carefully walked up the chairs and cursed.

"Bloody stairs…Darling…mommy is getting very fat." Nellie mumbled and Johanna looked curiously at her. She finally arrived at the shop and knocked before entering. Ben was shaving a man and smiled when he saw them.

"Ben, sorry. I will leave Johanna here for a few hours. I have some work to do downstairs. Okay?" she asked as she placed Johanna on a chair.

"Okay. Excuse me a moment, sir." Ben said politely to his customer who nodded his head. He walked to his wife and smiled at her before stroking her cheek.

"Still mad at me?" he asked her softly and she looked at him.

"Maybe…' she said as she turned to leave while he smirked at her. He watched her go and then walked to his daughter. He took out a blanket he had and laid it on the floor. He picked up his daughter and placed her on the blanket with her bear.

"There. Now, sit there while daddy works. Okay, love?" he said to his daughter who looked up at him and pointed at his old bed. He looked where she pointed and he smiled. He stood up and brought her his famous doll, to play with.

"There you go." He said, kissing her forehead before returning to his job.

"I'm sorry for the delay, sir." He said to the man who waved him of.

"It's fine. Cute baby." He said smiling and Ben nodded his head in agreement before continuing.

A few minutes later he was done and he was cleaning the man's face when he heard a thud from the other corner of the room. Johanna had thrown her bear away from the blanket and it landed a few steps away from it.

"Wait a minute, honey. Daddy will get it for you…" he trailed of and his eyes widened. The baby was of the blanket and very slowly took a few unsteady steps towards her bear. Ben's eyes were glued on his daughter, forgetting about the man in his barber chair. He saw Johanna swaying dangerously and gasped.

"Oh my God…she's walking…and now she's going to fall!" he said in a high pitched voice as he quickly walked towards her and took hold of her small hands supporting her.

"Easy now, my love." He said to her smiling, not even noticing that the man said hello and left the shop. With his help they walked to her toy and she picked up, staying upright for a few seconds before loosing her balance. She fell on her bottom with a soft thud and Ben gasped, kneeling in front of her.

"Oh, honey…are you okay? Does it hurt?" he asked her when he saw her big eyes glistening with tears. A few left her eyes and he picked her up, holding her close to his chest.

"It's okay, sweetie." He whispered as he patted her back while she was holding tightly on her bear. He moved back and smiled at her when he saw her dry eyes.

"There…it didn't hurt that bad did it?" he said to her as he walked up and down his shop. She giggled at him and showed him 'Benny', making him chuckle.

"Yep, you got him, honey. Well done. Very cute first steps, sweetie. Even if we had a small accident, hmm?" he said to her and she snuggled close to him. He smiled and placed her on the bed before going to the balcony.

"Nellie!" he squeaked.

"What?!" she called from her shop. She stuck her head out from the door and looked up at him.

"Johanna! She walked!" he said happily bouncing up and down while Nellie's eyes widened.

"Really? And I missed it? Thanks!" She said angrily as she walked inside again, leaving a confused barber behind her.

"Pregnancy really doesn't agree with her…" Ben muttered as he returned to his shop.

---------------------------------------------------

When it was time for lunch Ben closed his shop and took Johanna down with him. The entered Nellie's shop and saw that she was alone, preparing lunch.

"Hi, baby." He said to her and she smiled sweetly at him, which surprised him, since earlier she was snapping at him. He gave Johanna some soup Nellie had prepared for her and then placed her in her crib for her evening nap. He returned to the kitchen and sat down on a chair.

"Wow…big meal…" he said to her when he saw steaks, bread, cheese, potatoes, peppers, eggs, peas and…jam on the table. He smiled at her and they started eating.

"I just had the urge to cook you know…" she said as she started cutting her steak but not before putting some jam on it. Ben stuck his tongue out in disgust at her combination of food and turned his attention back to his steak.

"So my little Johanna walked?" she said with a mouthful of food and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing at her expression.

"Yes, she did. Her bear flied out of her arms and she went to pick it up. She fell down however, cried a bit but she walked nonetheless." He said after clearing his throat.

"I'm so happy!" Nellie squealed before returning to her food. Ben smiled and his eyes widened when he saw her putting jam on her egg.

"Oh Jesus…" he mumbled out loud and she turned to look at him confused.

'What?" she asked him.

'Oh…um…nothing. Just…never mind…nothing." He said as he drunk some water.

Nellie put down her fork and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You think I'm fat." She stated and Ben almost choked on his water.

"W…WHAT?" he asked her, amazed.

"You think I'm fat! That's why you are staring me when I eat!" she said, glaring at him.

"No, sweetheart. I do not think you are fat. You are beautiful." He said smiling as he placed his hand on top of hers. She slapped his hand away and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Ben's eyes widened but now for a different reason. His eyes seemed glued on her chest and his mouth was slightly open.

"You are doing it again! You are staring at me! What do you want me to do? Stop eating? You put me in this condition!" she said angrily while he continued staring at her.

"Ben! I'm talking to you?" she snapped at him and he looked up at her, blinking.

"Sorry but I do not think you are fat." He stated calmly, looking at her.

"Then why were you staring at me right now?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

'Because I want you." He stated bluntly and her eyes widened while a blush came on her face.

"Ben…" she warned but he was already getting up from his chair.

"What? You asked me why I was staring at you. That's the reason." He whispered as he pulled her from her chair and walked her towards the parlor.

"Ben…I …was eating." She said lamely causing him to laugh.

"You will eat later…" he mumbled as he crashed his mouth against hers and his hand went to her swollen belly, caressing it gently while he carefully pushed her on the couch, muffling her protests.

**End of chapter 38**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	39. Chapter 39

Hello once again! How are you all?

Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

A huge hug and a big thank you to my reviewers: **AngelofDarkness1605, Sweenett95, XrazorxpiesX, Jade Lamourgy, XLovesickXSMelodyX, lilNellBell and Sweenet4ever!** You rock! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd! I only wish I did…**

**Chapter 39**

"Ben…leave her alone!" Nellie snapped at him when she saw that her husband was walking behind Johanna like a puppy, worrying that she would fall.

"But…I can't! What if she needs help?" he asked as he saw his daughter walking clumsily around their room.

"Oh for God's sake, Ben. It's a small room. Where can she go?" she sighed as she lied back on the bed.

"She might fall again." He said still looking at his baby girl.

Nellie put a hand on her forehead as she remembered the incident a few days ago. Johanna was walking in the kitchen, trying to stand up by grabbing everything she found in her way when she suddenly slipped and fall down. Ben had yelped when he saw her and rushed to her side, checking for any fatal injuries while Johanna giggled at the situation. The baby was just fine but since that day he had been walking around her all the time like a leech.

"Ben, if you keep holding her like that she will never be able to walk. It's okay if she falls a couple of times. It's normal. That way she will learn how to do it." She said to him calmly when she saw him holding Johanna's little hands in a vice like grip while the baby was trying to escape him.

"I don't care. I don't want her to fall." He said stubbornly while Nellie rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her belly as she felt the baby kick.

"She doesn't want you to hold her! Can't you see that?" she asked him when the baby wiggled in his grasp.

"You don't?" he asked his daughter who just looked at him and tried to pull her hands away. Ben pouted and released one of her hands and the baby giggled.

"Ow!" Nellie exclaimed when the baby kicked again, making her wince.

'What?" he asked her when he heard her voice.

"The baby kicked." She said with a smile and his eyes widened.

"Really? I have to feel that…" he mumbled and with that he grabbed Johanna's other hand again and almost dragged her to Nellie. The baby was going to slow for his liking so he picked her up and ran to his wife while the baby's eyes widened at the sudden change.

"Let me feel it!" he said eagerly and she laughed at his antics. He placed his hand on her belly while the other still held Johanna who was looking intently at her mother.

"I can't feel it…" he mumbled as he rubbed her stomach.

"Wait…" she said as they waited for the next kick but it never came. Just when Ben moved to take his hand away however ,the baby kicked and Ben smiled happily when he felt it.

"Wow…" he mumbled and then pulled his hand away, smiling at her.

"I know…now, put her down!" she said to him, pointing at the baby. Ben pouted and placed her on her blanket on the floor where she had her toys.

"Will you keep an eye on her? You aren't going to fall asleep are you?" he asked her hopefully, looking reluctant to leave.

"Yes! I don't sleep all day you know!" she said irritated and he looked at her.

"Okay…careful of that nightstand over there she might…" he started but she cut him of.

"Don't you have anything to shave?!" she snapped at him and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine…no need to snap…" he muttered as he slowly exited their room, closing the door behind him. Nellie rolled her eyes and leaned against the bed, returning to her book while checking on Johanna every once in a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nellie had prepared dinner for them. Since Ben insisted that she close her shop until the baby was born, she had plenty of free time. Johanna was sitting on a chair in silence, waiting for her meal.

"Ben! Dinner's ready!" she said as she called him from outside her shop.

"Coming!" he called as he left his shop and locked it for the night. He put the key in his pocket and walked don the stairs and into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Nellie feeding Johanna.

"Hi…how are my girls?" he whispered as he kissed both of them on their forehead.

"Good…" Nellie said as she gave another spoonful of chicken soup to Johanna who accepted it with a whine.

"Come on, Johanna. Eat your food." Ben said to her sternly as he wiped some soup from her chin.

Johanna looked at him and pouted. She always understood when her father talked seriously to her. Nellie gave her the food again and this time she took it without complain, looking at her father for his reaction.

"That's my girl." He said proudly and the baby clapped her hands, squealing in delight.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and Nellie put down the spoon and looked at him.

"What?" he asked as he was done smiling goofily at his daughter.

"Maybe she would like you to feed her." She said, winking at him as she went to serve their dinner. He laughed and eagerly sat down as he started giving the food to his daughter.

"Open…" he said to her gently and she obeyed, making him smile at her.

When she was almost done with her soup she made to reach for his tie and her little hand accidentally pushed the bowl of soup to her fathers lap, soaking his pants.

"Oh!" he exclaimed and looked at the mess on his cloths before looking at his daughter who was staring at her father with wide, fearful eyes.

"What happened?" Nellie asked as she came quickly to their side.

"It's okay…she pushed the bowl as she tried to hold my tie." He said as he took a napkin and tried to dry his pants. He looked up and saw Johanna looking at him with teary eyes, rubbing her eye with her small hand. Her fear made Ben speechless for a while and he could do nothing but stare at her.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy isn't angry at you. Right Ben?" Nellie said, elbowing Ben on his side as she took a cloth and started cleaning the table and Johanna's hand.

"Of course not, honey. Daddy is just fine. Come here." He said to her as he snapped out of his reverie. He picked her up and she immediately cheered up, giving him a smile, along with a giggle as she snuggled close o him.

"There, see?" he said to her as he started walking to the bedroom with her in his arms. Nellie looked at them and smiled. She tried to bent and pick up the bowl but her belly was a little too big for her to do that.

"Oh! God damn it!" she said loudly as again tried to reach for the bowl. With a cry of frustration she gave up and waited for Ben to return from their room. She stood close to the bowl and crossed her arms over her chest, staring with murdering hate at the bowl on the floor.

"Whoa! What did the floor do to piss you of?" Ben asked when he returned to the kitchen with clean pants and no baby in his arms.

"It's too short!" she snapped and he chuckled. He picked up the bowl and gave it to her. She took it forcefully from his hand and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Angry again?" he asked her a she followed close behind her like a lost puppy.

"If you were like this! You would be too!" she snapped and he chuckled as he followed her to the sink.

"Jesus! Stop following me like a puppy!" she snapped and he stopped dead in his tracks from her tone. He looked at her and then at the floor, before nodding.

"Sorry." He said with a hurt voice and he exited the kitchen like someone had just kicked him. Nellie turned around and sighed. She hadn't meant to snap like that. Her mood was not very good. She placed the plate on the counter and walked to the parlor to find him sitting on the couch with a sad expression.

"Benjamin?" she asked softly and he turned to look at her before looking at the fire again.

"I thought you didn't want me to follow you like a _puppy_." He said to her sarcastically as she sat close to him.

"I'm so sorry, Ben. I didn't mean to say that." She whispered softly, stroking his hair out of his face with her hand. He turned to look at her and she instantly melted when she saw his eyes. The dim light from the fireplace gave his eyes a very deep color.

"Like pools of hot chocolate…" she whispered out loud and he frowned.

"What?" he asked her confused.

She smiled and regretted everything she said before. He was the last person that she should be angry with. She kissed his cheek and he let her.

"Your eyes." She said softly and he actually blushed at her comment. He smiled and kissed her lips urgently, making her gasp.

"God…I love you…even when you are mean…" he mumbled and she laughed as he brought her on his lap.

"Ben! No…I'm too heavy." She said still laughing but he just smirked at her.

"Yes…but you are cute." He said after a minute of thought before kissing her again.

"Stop that! I have to go and bathe Johanna...we also have to eat!" She said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"One more kiss and I'll let you go." He whispered huskily.

Rolling her eyes in mock annoyance she grabbed his face and kissed him hard, making him moan loudly. She released him and he slowly opened his eyes only to find her walking away from him, chuckling.

"Christ…she'll be the death of me…nice death…but still death…" he mumbled as he touched his lips, her taste still lingering on his mouth.

**End of chapter 39**

**Author's note**: Thank you all for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! **:)**


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Only a few chapters left until the end of this story.

I want to thank my reviewers: **AngelofDarkness, Jade Lamourgy, lilNellBell, sweenett95, Sweenet4ever and XLovesickXMelodyX!** Thank you all so much for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 40**

"Okay, Nellie…this is nothing to be embarrassed about…just call him he'll help you…" Nellie mumbled as she was lying on the bed. Her problem was that she had a little trouble getting up on her own since her belly was quite big these days. It had seemed to her just fine when she had easily lied on her back and now she couldn't get up or turn on her side. Ben was at the kitchen feeding Johanna her dinner and he hadn't been back yet.

"Okay…I'll just embarrass my self…again…" she mumbled as she sighed and put her hands in her face.

"Ben!" she called hesitantly and not very loudly. He didn't hear her and she gave a frustrated cry before calling again.

"Benjamin!" she yelled loudly and she heard something crash from the kitchen and footsteps approaching. In a minute a worried Ben appeared on the doorway with Johanna in his arms and holding a spoon on his right hand like it was a weapon.

"What? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Did your water break?" he asked without even taking a breath as he came to the bed and looked at her with wide eyes.

"No, Ben. I'm fine and my water didn't break yet. I need some help." She said the last part softly.

"Oh…you had me worried there…" he muttered as he placed Johanna in her crib who just watched curiously the two adults.

"No, I'm okay…well not so okay …can you help me get up?" she asked him and he grinned.

"Of course, love." He said softly and offered her his hand, still holding the spoon with the other.

"What's with the spoon?" she asked him laughing and he looked at his hand.

"Oh…I didn't have time to leave it so …I took it with me…" he mumbled as he helped her stand up slowly.

"God…I'm…big…" she said looking at her stomach. Ben laughed and put his arm around her waist, hugging her to him.

"No you are not. You are perfect. In fact I would very much like it if you stayed like this forever." He teased her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, right! Well I don't want to! I can't even get up on my own! You….you are weird!" she snapped as she headed for the bathroom, a blush covering her face.

Ben smiled at her and kissed his daughter on the cheek before tucking her in.

"Sweet dreams, angel." He whispered and she giggled at him. He grinned down at her before poking her nose.

"I better check on mom, honey. You sleep." He said pointing a finger at her.

He left the room and walked to the kitchen, placing the spoon in the sink before walking to the bathroom.

"Honey? You okay in there?" he asked her softly

"Yes!" she snapped and he winced at the volume of her voice.

"God…not so loud..." he mumbled to himself and the bathroom door suddenly opened.

"What did you say?" she asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

"You said something about my voice. First you want me to stay like…a cow forever and now I can't even talk loudly?" she asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Nellie I never said that. I was simply trying to compliment you before." He said calmly and she gasped.

"You were trying to compliment me? I really look that awful then? Thank you, Benjamin!" she said as she started walking towards the kitchen and him following close behind her.

"Will you calm down? I never said that you look awful. This is what you think." He said as they entered the kitchen.

"This is what I think? You think I'm crazy then? You put me in this condition!" she said to him and he rolled his eyes for he had heard that hundreds of times those last few months.

"Okay, okay. No need to get upset. You want some cake?' he asked her with a hopeful smile, trying not to anger her again.

"Cake? You want me to get even fatter?" she asked him as she sat down at one of the chairs.

"No…forget it." He aid pouting as he poured a glass of water for himself. Nellie looked around the room before speaking again.

"What kind of cake?" she asked calmly and he choked on his water.

"So…now you want some?" he asked chuckling and she glared at him.

"Only because you pouted like a baby." She snapped and he looked at her.

"Okay…it's with chocolate." He said as he took out the cake and went to cut her a piece.

"Not so small." She said from the table and he started laughing as he put the cake on a plate.

"Here you go." He said as he gave it to her before sitting beside her. She ate the cake while he looked at her fondly.

"Sorry." she said after a while and he looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked her.

"About before. Sorry." she said and he smiled.

"Nah…don't worry about it." He said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. She smiled and kissed his hand two.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." He said softly and she nodded her head. They walked to their room and Ben helped her change into her night dress before helping her lie down. He took of his vest and shoes before lying down with her. He slid closer to her and kissed her lips softly before closing his eyes.

"Good night." He whispered softly as he lied on his back.

"Night, Ben." She said back as she closed her eyes too.

Ben fell asleep almost immediately but Nellie couldn't. She turned around on the bed, not being able to find a comfortable position to sleep. She put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly as she felt a slight pang of pain. She winced but didn't give it any more attention before closing her eyes again. She hadn't closed her eyes more than an hour when she felt again a sharp pain and her eyes snapped wide open as she felt something warm and wet between her legs. She sat up slightly on the bed and looked under the covers. Her eyes widened and she gasped before swallowing hard. She placed her hand on Ben's shoulder and lightly shook him.

"Ben…Ben wake up please…' she whispered as she shook him again. His eyes slowly opened and he turned around to look at her sleepily.

"Sweetheart?" he whispered in a hoarse voice, looking at her.

"The water…" she mumbled with wide eyes looking at him.

"Right…I'll bring you some…" he mumbled back sleepily and he made to get up.

"No! **_My_** water Ben!" she said loudly and his eyes widened.

"What?" he managed to choke out as he jumped of the bed and pulled back the covers to look at her.

"My water's broken Ben…oh God…" she whispered panicking.

"It's okay! Don't worry. I'll bring the doctor. He's just down the street. I'll be back!" he said quickly as he put on his shoes and lighted a few candles in the room. She made to move but he stopped her.

"No! Don't move. I'll be back, honey." He said as he quickly left the room, leaving her staring at her stomach with wide eyes.

**End of chapter 40**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Nellie's giving birth! What would you like the baby to be? Boy or a girl?

Please review and tell me what you think! **:)**


	41. Chapter 41

Hello everyone! I am so terribly sorry for the big delay! I apologize! Okay, I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **XrazorxpiesX, Jade Lamourgy, sweenet4ever, Bellatrix' Sister, AngelofDarkness, lilNellBell and sweenett95!** Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 41**

Nellie was breathing heavily as she waited for Ben to arrive with the doctor. Every few minutes the pain returned and she was gripping the sheets with so much force that her knuckles turned white. Johanna had woken up to and now was sitting up on her crib, looking at her mother with worried eyes. Nellie looked at her direction and smiled through her pain.

"Hi, sweetie…mommy can't come there because I'm having a bit of trouble right now…" she said as another wave of pain washed over her again. She closed her eyes tightly and moved a bit on the bed but decided against it when she felt extreme pain.

"Oh…God…' she whispered in a choked voice and clenched her teeth tightly. A few minutes later the doctor arrived, followed by a very breathless Ben. They walked in the room and Ben came quickly to her side.

"Honey…are you okay?" he asked her worried and she glared at him.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" she asked him and he winced.

"Sorry." He said as he took her hand in his and she grasped it tightly.

"Mr. Barker…if you be so kind to bring me warm water and towels, please." The doctor said as he took of his coat and pulled up his sleeves.

"Yes, of course." Ben said quickly, leaving the room and Nellie's hand in the process, making her whimper.

"Ben…" she said softly and the doctor hushed her.

"He'll be back… now let me see where are we…" he said as he checked her.

"You're fully dilated…" he said and her eyes widened.

"That means…" she started and he nodded.

"In a while you'll be ready…" he said. In a few moments Ben returned with the water and towels and took his place next to her again, completely forgetting Johanna in the process.

"Ben…Ben the baby…" Nellie said as sweat started forming on her forehead.

"Yes, honey. The baby's coming…" he muttered, looking at the doctor.

"No, Ben! Johanna!" she said and his eyes widened.

"Oh! My daughter!" he yelped and quickly went to the crib and picked up a very frightened baby. Nellie rolled her eyes before whimpering in pain again.

"It's better if you wait outside with your daughter, sir…" the doctor said and Ben looked at Nellie and then at Johanna who was clutching his shirt in her small fists.

"It's okay…go Ben…" Nellie said, smiling tiredly at him and he smiled back.

"Everything's going to be okay…" he said to her as he placed a kiss on her lips. He smiled again reassuringly and left the room with Johanna in his arms, holding her in a vice like grip like he was afraid to let go of her. He closed the door and kissed his daughter's forehead repeatedly as he sat on a chair to the parlor.

"Sorry for forgetting you, princess…I'm worried is all…" he whispered and Johanna looked at him with a small smile. He smiled back at her and leaned against the chair, bringing her to rest on his warm chest. Noises were coming from the bedroom and Ben was chewing his lip from his nervousness. He was tapping his foot at the floor and looking around the parlor with half hearted interest when all he wanted to do was help his wife to get over the pain.

Ben got up from the chair and placed Johanna there as he started pacing up and down the room before walking to the bedroom door to listen. He sighed and went back to the parlor and looked at his daughter who was sitting strangely quiet and nervous. He smiled at her and kneeled in front of the chair.

"Mom…" she said pointing at the closed door of the bedroom and he nodded.

"Right, love…she's there…come here…" he said softly as he picked her up again and held her close to him.

After an eternity had passed, at least for Ben that is, the sound of a baby crying was heard in the house and Ben smiled while Johanna looked confused at the sound of it. He walked to the door again with Johanna and spoke softly.

"Can I come in now? Is everything all right?" he said and the door opened. The doctor appeared and he was wiping his hands on a towel.

"Yes, come in. Everything is okay." He said and Ben walked inside. A small bundle of blankets was resting on the bed close to Nellie, who was asleep.

"Is she okay? Why is she sleeping?" Ben asked worried.

"It's normal. She needs to sleep for a while." He said while picking up his things.

Ben nodded and walked to the bed and sat next to the small infant. He smiled and placed Johanna on the bed before picking up the baby who was wiggling in her covers.

"She's a healthy baby girl, Mr. Barker." The doctor said softly as he was ready to leave and Ben smiled.

"A girl?" he whispered and leaned down to kiss the baby's little cheek. He slid closer to Nellie and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you, darling…thank you so much…" he said to her gently and kissed her again.

"Look, honey…you have a baby sister now…see? See how small she is?" he said showing the baby to Johanna who was staring at it curiously. He smiled and kissed her forehead before leaning back on the bed with his new daughter in his arms. Johanna crawled towards her father and sat on his lap while he was holding her sister in his arms. Ben smiled at her and stroked her cheek before returning his attention back to Nellie, not even hearing that the doctor left wearing a warm smile on his face.

**End of chapter 41**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!

Oh, by the way…you have any ideas for a name for the baby girl? Please tell me if you do! If I decide to use it you will be credited of course! **:)**


	42. Chapter 42

Hello everyone! I am so terribly sorry for the long wait! I have tests for the semester and I have a lot of studying to do!

Okay, I want to thank my reviewers: **Jade Lamourgy, AngelofDarkness, XLovesickXMelodyX, lilNellBell, Drummer13, XrazorxpiesX, Sweenett95, sweenet4ever and Bellatrix' Sister!** Thank you all so much for the wonderful suggestions on names. I loved all of them and I finally decided what her name is going to be. **The credit** for the **baby's name goes to XrazorxpiesX**! Thank you, love. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 42**

Nellie's eyes flattered open after a few hours. She looked around tiredly and saw that it was morning. She turned her head on her side and saw an image that made her heart melt. Ben was sitting next to her on the bed with their new baby in his arms and Johanna next to him. Ben was watching the baby's face with adoration while Johanna was sleeping with her head on his lap. The moment he felt her stir next to him he looked at her and smiled widely at her.

"You are awake? Look who I have here to meet you…" he said to her as he helped her sit up a little on the bed. Nellie smiled at him and took the ball of blankets from his arms carefully. She looked at the baby girl in her arms and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh…Benjamin. She's perfect…Hi, love...I'm your mommy...." she whispered as she kissed her daughter's cheek softly causing her to give a small whimper and snuggle into her arms. Ben grinned and kissed Nellie's hair as he placed his arms around her shoulder.

"She looks like an angel, sweetheart." He said and she nodded her head.

"Is she okay? Is she healthy?" she asked him as she wiped her tears with one hand.

"She's absolutely fine." He said to her nodding his head.

The small infant whimpered again and Nellie rocked her in her arms. The baby started crying and Nellie looked at her terrified.

"Ben…what?" she asked worried and he chuckled.

"I bet she's just hungry." He said to her as his hand absentmindly stroked Johanna's soft hair as she was lying on his lap.

"Oh…I should feed her then." She said as the baby's cries increased. Johanna woke up from all the crying and looked around sleepily at her parents.

Nellie undid her dress and started feeding the baby while Ben placed the now awake Johanna further up his lap.

"Hello, love." Ben said to his eldest daughter but her eyes were glued at her mother.

Ben laughed and kissed her head before turning his attention back to his wife. Nellie looked at him and smiled as she continued feeding the baby.

"What name should we call her, Ben?" she asked softly and he grinned at her.

"Oh…I know the perfect name for her. Me and Johanna decided while you were asleep. That is if you like the name of course." He said and she laughed.

"You did? Okay, let's hear it then." She said eagerly and Ben smirked.

"Go on Johanna…what is your sister's possible name?" he asked Johanna who giggled and pointed at her sister.

"Hmm? What name we said before?" he asked her and she looked at him with her big blue eyes. The little girl thought for a while before speaking in a giggling voice.

"Ruby!" she exclaimed and Nellie's eyes widened with wonder while Ben looked proudly at his daughter.

"Ruby? Oh, Ben it's beautiful. It's perfect for her." She said and stroked Johanna's cheek with her free hand.

"Yes, it is." He said smiling at her.

"Oh…I think she's full…" she whispered as she fixed her dress again and leaned back on the bed.

"Are you tired?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Come on give her to me." He said as he stood up, placing Johanna on the bed.

"No…not yet…why don't you go give Johanna her breakfast? I'll be okay." She said with a smile and he nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll be back in a while." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. He smiled and tried to pick up Johanna but she wiggled free from his grasp and started walking on her own with slightly unsteady feet.

"Johanna? No…come back to daddy!" he said and Nellie rolled her eyes when she saw him following her towards the door.

"Oh! Leave her alone for God's sake's! She wants to stretch her legs." She scolded him from the bed and he pouted as he followed his walking daughter out of the room.

"I like holding her…bugger…" he said and Nellie's eyes widened.

"No such language in front of the kids! You stubborn thing…" she muttered as she leaned back on the bed while Ruby started dozing of again. Ben mumbled something incoherent once again before disappearing in the kitchen.

Johanna wobbled her way into the kitchen and stopped in the middle of the room waiting for her father to come and pick her up in order to drink her milk. Ben looked at his daughter and smirked.

"Oh? So now you want me to pick you up, huh? You little minx…" he said to her as he picked her up and placed her on the chair. He walked to the counter and prepared her the milk before giving the bottle to her.

"There you go. Drink it all, right?" he said as he pointed a finger at her. Johanna cocked her head to the side before smiling at him, making his heart melt. He leaned close to her and kissed both of her small hands as they were holding the bottle. He moved back and walked back to the counter, deciding to make some breakfast to Nellie. He made her eggs, orange juice and buttered bread for her before putting jam onto it. The jam she had made by the way. When he was done with the breakfast he saw that Johanna was done with her milk too but her mouth was splashed with it. He chuckled and took a napkin to clean her lips with it.

"Come here…" he said to her softly as he cleaned her small mouth from the white liquid.

"There…now…how about we take the breakfast to mommy, hmm?' he said to her as he placed her on her feet and picked up the tray of food. Johanna stood in the same place for a while before speeding of to her father who was already leaving the kitchen. He realized that he had left her behind so he stopped for her to catch up with him.

"Slowly…I'm not going anywhere, my love." He said with a smile and Johanna reached him. He started walking again and she grabbed hold of the fabric of his trousers, making him shake his head, chuckling. They walked to the bedroom and Nellie was looking at the baby before spotting them.

"Hey, lovey…well done…" she praised as she saw Johanna walking behind her father.

"We brought you breakfast!" Ben said as he placed the tray of food on the nightstand.

"I think she's asleep." Nellie said softly and Ben nodded his head.

"I'll put her in the crib…give her to me." He said and she carefully gave him the baby. He gently placed her in the new crib they had bought a few days ago. He looked at her for a while before turning around. Nellie was already reaching for the food while Johanna was sitting on the floor at her corner, where her toys where.

"Hungry?" he asked her as he sat next to her.

"You've no idea..." she mumbled as she took a bite from the eggs while he watched her. His eyes moved from her face down her neck and he smiled as he saw that her stomach was still swollen.

"You know what?" he asked her and she swallowed before answering.

"What?" she asked as she took a sip for the juice.

"You are the most beautiful woman on the planet right now." He said simply and she nearly choked on her drink

"Ben…" she said as she looked at him with a smile, while a blush came to her cheeks.

"What? It's the truth." He said as he placed a lock of her red hair behind her ear. She stood silent for a minute before speaking again.

"Thank you, Benjamin." She said softly, looking into his eyes.

"What for, darling?" he asked her surprised.

"For giving me the chance to be a mother." She said and his face softened with adoration for her.

"No. I thank you for taking care of me and Johanna and for giving me another beautiful baby girl, sweetheart." He said as he brought her into his arms. She inhaled his scent and he kissed the top of her head, smiling happily.

"Go on then. Finish your food." He said as he quickly kissed her lips. She didn't have to be asked twice and he laughed as he watched her eating.

**End of chapter 42**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! As you might feel the end is coming for this story. I'm going to miss writing this.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are love! **:)**


	43. Chapter 43

Hello again! I'm sorry for the wait but things have been rather hectic.

I want to thank my reviewers: **XLovesickXMelodyX, AngelofDarkness, lilNellBell, XrazorxpiesX, Jade Lamourgy, Sweenett95, AgentxOfxChaos and sweenet4ever!**

You are all amazing and thank you for supporting this story.

I think two more chapters are left to end this story…or maybe only one. I don't know how it will come out. We'll see.

Now, on with the chapter! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 43**

_Three months later…_

"Ben? Are you up there?" Nellie asked breathless as she was holding little Ruby in her arms. She had just finished feeding her and she had to go to the market for some things. After a while Ben opened the door to his shop and looked down at her with a smile.

"Yes, darling?" he asked and she smiled.

"Sorry…are you busy?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Not really. I just finished with a customer. You need something?" he asked her, looking sideways at the inside of his shop where a walking Johanna was.

"Can you keep an eye on Ruby? I have to go to the market." She asked softly and his eyes lit up.

"Yes! Sure…" he said clearing his throat and she laughed.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute with her." She called as she went inside the shop.

"Okay…Johanna! Get back inside, darling! Don't run away from daddy now, love." He called loudly as he took hold of Johanna's little hand and led her back inside. Nellie laughed and put on her coat and purse before locking the door to her shop. She headed upstairs with Ruby in her arms, staring at her with her brown eyes. She opened the door and walked in to find Ben sitting on his barber chair watching Johanna as she played.

"Here we are." She said and he looked at her. He smiled and sat up on the chair as she came close to him and placed the small baby in his arms carefully.

"There, I won't be long." She said.

"It's okay. It's not a very busy day. Besides if anyone comes I will put her on my old bed. Don't worry." He said and she nodded her head before pecking him on the lips before walking out of the door.

"Bye, love." She called as she closed the door.

"Bye." He said gently before looking at his younger daughter who was sitting obediently in her father's arms. She was always good when Ben held her. When she was with her mother she was a little devil. Just like Nellie.

"Hey, sweetie…" he said softly as he kissed her cheek, making her look up at him curiously. Ben looked up and saw Johanna looking at him pouting. Lately she was a little jealous because her sister was getting most of her parents' attention; Ben especially since he was her favorite. He smiled from his chair and winked at her.

"Come here, darling." He said to her as he motioned her with his hand.

Johanna slowly started walking towards her father and when she was near his feet he reached with his hand and brought her easily on his lap; her back resting against the arm of the chair and her small legs across his lap.

"There. Sit here with us, hmm?" he said as he felt her immediately snuggling to his side. He laughed and kissed her head as he sat there with them in his embrace.

"You are a minx." He whispered into Johanna's ear and she giggled as she looked up at him. He grinned at her and shook his head before adjusting Ruby in his arm.

"You thought pouting will get me in there, huh?" he asked her with raised eye brows. The little girl giggled and gave a small nod and he smirked.

"Well, it worked...as always." He said laughing as he leaned back on the chair. His arms and legs were getting numb from holding them but he didn't seem to mind. In fact he didn't mind at all. Johanna was playing with his vest buttons and he watched her while Ruby had started dozing of. He was brought out of his happy reverie when a knock on the door came. He looked at the door and shrugged before speaking.

"Come in." he called and the door slowly opened. He looked and his eyes widened with surprise. Lucy was standing in the doorway, looking at him nervously.

"What…what are you doing here?" he muttered as he sat up on the chair.

"Um…I wanted to speak with you Ben." She said softly and he was surprised that she wasn't snapping at him.

"About what?" he asked a bit more harshly than he meant.

"Can I at least come in?" she asked and he hesitated before reluctantly nodding. She closed the door and walked closer to him. Her eyes went to the two girls in his arms and she looked at him stunned.

"You had another baby?" she asked and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes, this is Ruby." He said and she looked at the baby.

"I see…" she said and her eyes returned to Johanna who was staring at her curiously.

"Hi, love…" she said softly as she reached with her hand and stroked her daughter's cheek. Ben looked at her confused, wondering what she wanted.

"Lucy? What are you really doing here?" Ben asked feeling threatened.

"I just wanted to say…that I'm sorry for everything I said the last time I was here. It is not my business what you do anymore." She said softly as she looked around the shop.

"It's okay…but that's not all. Is it?" he asked looking at her. He wanted to stand up but Johanna was sitting on him.

"Can you take her? I need to stand." He asked her and she complied, taking Johanna in her arms. She looked at her and the little girl became fascinated with the yellow hair that was falling over her shoulders; the same as her hair.

"She's has grown up…" she muttered and he strained to hear her.

"Yes…so, what else is it that you wanted to say?" he asked her as he stood up.

"Um…I am leaving London." She said sighing and he looked at her perplexed.

"Leaving? With the judge?" he asked her and she looked away.

"No…not with him. I'm leaving alone." She said and he nodded his head.

"You're not…?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said as she looked at her daughter. Ben looked at her but made no attempt to take Johanna from her.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly after a while.

"Um…possibly Paris. You know my aunt is leaving there." She said as she looked at him. She placed Johanna on the chair and turned to look at him. She smiled sadly and outstretched her hand out at him. He hesitated but took her hand, holding it in his own.

"I hope that I can come and see her when I mean if I can…if you let me." She said softly and he nodded his head, offering her a small smile, extremely confused by her behavior.

"Sure…um…are you okay? You look paler than usual and …very thin." He asked her frowning as he looked at her tired face.

"Oh! I'm okay, Ben. Thank you. I'll be going now." She said with a fake smile as she quickly released his hand and walked to the door but not before kissing Johanna's cheek.

"I'm sorry again." She said in a quiet voice before walking out of the door and closing it softly behind her. He looked at the closed door and frowned. Something was not right; she was not okay. He shook his head and looked at Johanna was staring too at the closed door with her big blue eyes. He walked to the window and watched her leaving the street with slow steps. She looked up to his direction once and met his eyes. He looked away and when he looked back down again she was gone from his life forever.

**End of chapter 43**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! What do you think was wrong with Lucy? Any ideas for her sudden change?

Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	44. Chapter 44

Hello everyone! This is unfortunately the last chapter of this story! I'm going to miss this story so much!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I will thank everyone single one that has reviewed the story at the end of the chapter! Oh, there is **a love scene** in the chapter so; I have put asterisks at the top of the scene and at the end of it if someone doesn't want to read it.

Now, on with the last part!

**Chapter 44**

The winter had passed and the summer was getting closer and the Barker family was planning their vacation and as usually they had a small disagreement.

"Nellie…it's not that I don't want us to go there…" Ben said late at night, running a hand through his dark hair. Nellie glared at him as she was standing in the middle of the parlor with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her pretty face.

"I know. It's just because I say it." She hissed and he sighed.

"No, that's not the reason. I just …I want us to go somewhere where we can have some fresh air and the girls can breathe pure air." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Right…and where is that?" she asked him with her foot tapping against the floor.

"I…I was thinking we could go to the mountains…the summer is not so hot there…and the nature is wonderful." He said with a small smile.

"And the sea doesn't have all these?" she asked him angrily.

"Sweetheart…I don't know what makes you so upset…" he said as he came closer to her and reached for her cheek with his soft hand.

"You always disagree with everything I have to say. Like when I wanted Ruby to sleep in the same bed with us so I can keep an eye on her!" she snapped and slapped his hand away from her.

"Nellie, that's not true. I agree with you most of the times. But wanting a two months old baby to sleep with us was just absurd." He said patiently and she huffed.

"Oh, yes. And you wanting Johanna not to walk because you want to hold her all the time is very normal and sane." She said sarcastically.

"That's different. My…obsession, as you so practically call it lately, is safe. Yours on the other hand would have our daughter falling of the bed or getting crashed between us while we were sleeping. And for what? For you to have her all the time with you?" he asked her, his voice rising.

"So, I'm insane? Are you saying that I'm crazy Benjamin?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a very clear view of her chest.

"I never said that! For Christ sake's stop putting words in my mouth! I just don't want to spent our entire vacation in the bloody sea!" he said frustrated.

"And why not?" she asked him and he buried his face in his hands.

"It's. Too. Hot." he said wearily and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are you afraid of the heat? You spent years of your life with Lucy and you are afraid of the bloody sun?" she asked laughing and that did it.

"I don't understand your sense of humor sometimes, Eleanor. I just don't." He said, hurt by her words. He shook his head and walked away from the parlor and headed for his shop upstairs. Nellie stopped her chuckling as she realized what her words did.

"Benjamin? Where are you going so late?" she asked him and he didn't turn to look at her.

"Up. Since you are in no mood to talk reasonably." He said softly, not wanting to wake the girls. Nellie opened her mouth to talk, to apologize but he was already gone. She frowned and looked at her feet.

_Well done, Nellie. He's always nice and you had to open your damn mouth **again.** Just say yes to the mountain idea! What's so bad about it?_

"Oh, shut it. I'm going to apologize anyway. Not need to nag…" she muttered as she tied her robe tighter around her body and headed for his shop. She walked up the stairs and gently knocked on the door, looking around in the darkness until he answered. She entered the dark shop and found him sitting at his barber chair with his head bowed and his hands on his knees. She closed the door behind her and he looked up at her with an unreadable expression.

"Why are you so insecure, Nellie?" he asked her and she looked away.

"I…I'm not…" she mumbled and he shook his head.

"Yes, you are. You have been mentioning Lucy a lot lately. In fact whenever we have a fight you bring up my past relationship with her. Why can't you see?" he asked her.

"See what?" she said and he shook his head again with a forced laugh.

"That I adore you." He said simply and she looked at him with wide brown eyes.

"I…I know that you do…" she whispered.

"No you don't. If you saw that we wouldn't be having that argument earlier." He said with a sigh.

"Why not? I know you don't want to go there…but it's okay. That's why I came in here for. To apologize. We can do whatever you want." She said softly and he stared at her unmoving.

"It really doesn't matter to me where we go…as long as you are with me and the girls…I'm sorry for what I said because it was uncalled for. It's just…I've been a little stressed lately with the shop and the baby…" she said, looking at her feet, the walls, the window anywhere but him.

"You're a bloody wonder…" he muttered as he quickly stood up from the chair and in two strides was in front of her. He pulled her into his arms and crashed his mouth against hers; shocking the life out of her that she forgot how to breathe for a minute.

***************************************

His hand went to her hips and pressed her closer to him, making her gasp and him moan in delight at the contact. He pulled his mouth away and placed his lips on her jaw, trailing them down her slender neck slowly. Her hands went to his hair and tugged at it gently as he slowly backed her to the closest wall.

"Nellie…it's been too bloody long…" he groaned into her ear and she shivered at the tone of his voice.

"Hmm…if you want to do anything then, you better hurry up…" she whispered into his ear and he growled as he kissed her again, nodding his head vigorously.

His hands took fistfuls of her night dress and roughly pulled it up her legs hastily before pulling her undergarments out of the way. His hands left her body and went to his pants, undoing them quickly. He took hold of her legs and wrapped them around his waist while his mouth was next to her ear. He adjusted his hold on her thighs before pushing into her slowly causing her to gasp into his ear and he smirked.

"We should fight more often…" he grunted into her ear as he moved. She gave a soft laugh and hugged him close to her as she sighed contented.

"Say you love me…" he whispered.

"You know I do, Ben…" she managed to choke out as he sped up his thrusts and she had to grip onto his shoulders for support as she tightened her legs around his hips.

"I want to hear it…say it!" he commanded her again and she gasped as his mouth connected with her shoulder hungrily.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear and he moaned as he started moving more desperately inside her, forgetting the reason they fought in the first place.

****************************************

A few minutes later he was still against her, breathing heavily as he continued to hold her in the same position, somehow reluctant to let out of his grasp. She was stroking his hair as his head was resting against her shoulder, his mouth close to her neck.

"Okay…" he said breathlessly and she wondered what he meant.

"Okay?" she asked him as he kissed her neck.

"We'll go to the sea for the summer…" he said and a huge grin formed on her face.

"Really? But…you don't want to…" she said and he shook his head as he moved back to look at her.

"But you want to. So, I'm fine." He said before pecking her lips. Slowly he put her down and fixed his clothing.

"Thank you." Her soft voice broke into the silence and he smiled.

"You're welcome, my love. Come on, let's go to bed." He said as he placed his arm around her and walked out of the shop and to their bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Ben was in the bathroom looking at his three year old daughter with amusement in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Johanna? Will you tell daddy how did you ended up with shaving cream all over your hands and clothes? Not to mention your otherwise pretty little nose?" he asked her and the little girl looked at him guiltily.

"Did you go near my work things?" he asked her and she gave a small nod.

"Why?" he asked her softly.

"I wanted to shave Benny, daddy…" she whispered and Ben gave a soft laugh.

"You wanted to shave your bear? Why, darling?" he asked her as he picked her up and started taking of her clothes.

"He has hair…" she said and he chuckled.

"It's normal. He is a bear, sweetie." He said as he placed her dirty light blue dress in a basket.

"But you take of other people's hair…" she said, her big eyes staring up at him.

"Yes, but they are people, darling. Bears need their hair." He said as he took her in his arms and placed her in the tub with warm water.

"They do?" she asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yes, so don't try that again." He said to her and she nodded quickly as he started washing her. She became fascinated with the bubbles and watched them with interest. Ben noticed and took a few and placed them on her small nose.

"Daddy!" she squeaked and he laughed at the face she made.

"Yes, princess?" he said to her teasingly and she giggled. When he was done with bathing her, he dressed her again and took her to the kitchen where Nellie was making dinner.

"Hey, sweetie! All cleaned up I see…" Nellie said to the little girl who nodded and tugged at her father's pant leg.

"What is it?" he asked her softly and she pointed at the chair. He smiled and picked her up, setting her on it before taking a seat next to her.

"Ruby?" he asked Nellie and she smiled.

"Sleeping. We have a long trip tomorrow and she was tired. So, I put her to bed." She explained as she brought a plate with chicken on the table and Johanna squeaked in delight at the food.

"That's good." Ben said as he placed a piece of chicken and some potatoes on Johanna's plate, making her clap her small hands happily.

"There you go, my love." He said as he finished filling her plate. Nellie sat down too and they ate in silence.

---------------------------------

Early the next morning Nellie was moving around the room, packing the last bag for their vacation when Ben entered with Johanna clutched close to his chest, her small arm around her father's neck.

"Are you done yet?" he asked her as he looked tired from the heavy bags he had been carrying to the carriage. When he saw the fifth bag she had packed, his eyes widened.

"Almost. Just another …aha! I found it!" she said as she showed him a red night dress.

"That's a…nice…dress…Um, what do you have in all those bags? We are only leaving for a month…" he said to her and she shrugged.

"Well, we are four…I have to get everything we need…the inn we are going to stay might not have towels…or bed sheets…or brushes…" she said and he sighed.

"All right! I get it. But hurry up. The carriage is waiting outside." He said as she closed the bag and beamed at him.

"All ready. Can you take that bag? I have to take Ruby." She said and Johanna pouted, thinking that she would have to let go of her dad.

"No need for a long face, princess…I can carry you too. Daddy is strong." He said winking at her as he took the bag with his left hand while he was holding her with his right one. The girl giggled as they left the room and exited the house.

"Come on, Ruby…we're going for a trip. Aren't you excited? Yes, you are…" Nellie said as he picked up Ruby who giggled up at her mother with a toothless smile on her face. She took her purse and exited the house as Ben placed Johanna in the carriage. He walked to his wife and smiled at her.

"Can I take her so you can lock the door?" he offered and she gave him a smile.

"Yes, love. Thank you." She said as she handed him Ruby. He took her in his arms and smiled down at her, making a funny face to her just to hear her laugh. It worked. The baby girl giggled at her father's antics and poked his nose with a small finger as he walked inside the carriage and sat down with her. Nellie soon joined them and smiled as she saw them all waiting for her.

"Are my girls ready?" she asked, looking at the girls with fondness. Johanna nodded and clapped her hands as she was leaning close to her father.

Ben smiled and told the driver to start the carriage while Nellie took Johanna to sit on her lap, playing with her soft blond hair.

"Happy?" Ben asked her and she turned to look at him.

"Very. Thank you, Ben. For everything." She said softly and he reached to stroke her cheek with soft fingers.

"No…thank you…who would know it, hmm?" he said, looking into her eyes with adoration.

"What?" she asked him as she looked back into his eyes.

"That two days would change my life…" he said and she smiled.

"Yeah…who would…?" she said as she kissed him softly and he grinned.

"It took you a weekend to steal my heart…I wonder what other things you have in store for me, my love…" he said into her ear before pulling her into his arms.

She laughed and hugged Johanna tighter, bringing her into the embrace while he tightened his arm around Ruby protectively.

"Who knows…I guess time will show us…only time knows…" she trailed of as the carriage continued moving away from Fleet Street, leading them to the sea.

**The End.**

**Author's note: **And there it is! The end! I hope you liked the ending! I'm sorry if it wasn't that great! Leave me a last review please! I would love to hear from you one more time!

Okay, I want to thank all the people who reviewed this story:

**XrazorxpiesX, lilNellBell, NellieThePieAngel, -L-Lawliet'sGirlBabyBluewinx-, Bellatrix' Sister, Sweet Lunacy, Iriam-Flower, Drummer13, XLovesickXMelodyX, BeccaLynLovett, Sweenett95, Jade Lamourgy, so nice so smart, Autumn Eve, sweenet4ever, DarkAngerl3993, Tagagou, Nellie-Flipping-Lovett, chelseathomson****, Sheograph, AngelofDarkness1605, AgentxofxChaos!** Thank you all so much! Thank you for your support and your sweet words! I hope I didn't forget anyone. If I did forgive me!

So, thank you again! I'm planning on writing a new Sweeney Todd story which of course will be Sweenett.I hope you'll be with me with that one too when I post it here! **:)**

Untill then!** :)**


End file.
